Happy Birthday Fairy Tail
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Mohon maaf, jangan dibaca dulu! EYD berantakan, fic ini sedang dalam masa perbaikan, dimohon pengertiannya :)
1. Mirajane Strauss

**Ohayou minna, kali ini saya ingin membuat ffn tentang salah satu pairing favorite saya, fufufu.**

**Happy reading yaaaaa.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Happy Birthday Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1 : Mirajane Stauss**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : Laxus&Mirajane**

**Maaf kalau jelek yaa :)**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

**MIRA'S POV**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Laxus?", tanyaku riang sambil masih mengamatimu.

"Bukan urusanmu", kau bangkit lalu berlalu, meninggalkan bangku yang selalu setia kau duduki.

Aku menatap ke jendela, tempatmu melihat tadi.

"Ah, ternyata hanya kumpulan orang-orang guild", bisikku kepada diriku sendiri.

Tapi, kenapa dia terlihat begitu, gelisah?.

Bukankah pemandangan itu biasa saja, pemandangan Natsu dan yang lainnya yang selalu bercanda dan membuat keributan.

Sudahlah, kau memang sulit dimengerti.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lisanna, sudah aku bilang kau jangan main hingga malam", aku menasihati adik kecilku itu dengan agak sedikit membentaknya.

"Maaf nee-san", dia menunduk, menyembunyikan air yang keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Dan kau, Natsu. Jangan berani-berani mengajak Lisanna pergi ke hutan malam-malam lagi, atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya", ancamku pada anak laki-laki berambut pink itu.

"B-baik Mirajane", jawabnya gugup, siapa yang tak takut padaku?.

"Ini bukan salah Natsu, nee-san. Ini salahku", Lisanna mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Lihat Natsu, kau membuat dia menangis", ucapku kesal.

"Sudahlah, nee-san. Mereka sudah minta maaf", seperti biasa Elfman membela mereka lagi.

"Minta maaf? Bagaimana kalau Lisanna terluka, hah?", aku benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Sudahlah, Mira. Sebaiknya kau memaafkan mereka", kini Erza mulai ikut campur.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Erza", dialah satu-satunya gadis yang berani menentangku.

"Kau sudah mengganggu ketenangan guild, itu sudah menjadi urusanku", ucapnya lantang.

"Lalu? Mau bertarung?", aku meninju meja terdekat.

"Kalau kau memaksa", dia bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Nee-san, Erza, tolong jangan bertarung", Elfman memisahkan kami sambil sedikit merengek.

Suasana menjadi semakin riuh.

"Argh, kalian sangat berisik!", suara itu.

"Laxus", bisikku pelan.

"Kalau kalian masih ribut, aku akan memaksa kalian menutup mulut bawel kalian selamanya", dia memukul dengan keras meja dihadapnnya hingga terbelah sempurna.

HENING.

Kalau Laxus sudah begini, tak ada yang berani melawannya, sekalipun aku, atau Erza.

**FLASHBACK END**

Aku kembali melanjutkan aktifitasku yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Mira, tolong satu gelas jus jeruk", ujar Lucy sambil duduk di bar tepat didepanku.

"Aku juga, tolong jus blueberry nya satu, Mira", kali ini suara Juvia, dia juga ikut duduk disamping Lucy.

"Fuuh, para pria itu mengganggu acara kencanku", ujar Cana sambil masih membawa satu tong birnya.

"Ini dia", aku menyerahkan dua gelas pesanan Lucy dan Juvia.

"Kencan? Aku tak melihat satupun pria bersamamu disana tadi", ucap Lucy setelah berterima kasih padaku.

"Kau tak tahu, ini dia teman kencan Cana", aku menepuk pelan bir yang masih dalam pelukannya itu.

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Ya ampun, Juvia sempat iri tadi", gadis berambut biru itu memegang pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Dia adalah teman kencan yang cukup baik, kalian harus mencobanya nanti", mendengar ucapan Cana itu, kami pun tertawa bersama.

"Ah, senangnya sampai rumah", Erza segera menghampiri kami.

"Selamat datang, Erza. Bagaimana perjalananmu?", sapaku ramah.

"Seperti biasa, dimana kakek? Aku ingin melaporkan pekerjaanku"

"Dia masih diluar, katanya ada urusan. Duduklah dulu, akan aku buatkan minuman, kau pasti lelah", aku tersenyum.

"Terimakasih", dia lalu duduk disamping Cana.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa ribut sekali?", tanya Erza.

"Biasa, para pria itu mulai mengacau", jawab Lucy.

"Jadi mereka bertengkar saat aku tidak ada, awas saja. Pasti Natsu dan Gray yang memulainya", dia berjalan menuju aula yang sudah sangat berantakan itu.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak bisa diam?!", bentak Erza dengan keras.

Mereka semua segera berhenti bertarung dan tak ada yang berani mengucapkan satu katapun, begitulah Titania kita.

"Cepat bereskan tempat ini, saat aku kembali, aku mau tempat ini sama seperti saat aku tinggalkan kemarin", ancam Erza lalu segera kembali menuju bar.

"Kau hebat Erza", puji Lucy.

"Yaa, seandainya Juvia seberani itu untuk mengatakan perasaan Juvia", wajah Juvia mulai memerah lagi, pasti dia menghayalkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah, itu biasa saja", jawab Erza enteng.

"Ini dia", aku memberikan segelas minuman pada Erza.

"Terimakasih, Mira"

"Apa ada yang melihat Gajeel?", Levi muncul dari arah perpustakaan.

"Dia pasti sedang sibuk membereskan aula sekarang", jawab Lucy.

"Membereskan? Apa mungkin?", Levi memutuskan duduk disamping Lucy.

"Ini perintah Erza, percayalah", Cana mulai menyingkirkan pacarnya, mungkin sudah habis.

"Ohiya, aku selalu merasa Levi dan Gajeel itu cocok", ucapku semangat.

"A-aku t-tidak", wajah Levi sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Sudahlah, Levi. Mengaku saja, kau menyukainya kan?", goda Lucy.

"Juvia tidak menyangka Levi mencintai Gajeel", ujar Juvia.

"Aku tidak-"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mencarinya?", potong Erza.

"A-aku hanya-", Levi kehabisan kata-kata, dia lalu memainkan ujung jarinya dengan gugup.

"Sudahlah Levi, tak apa, kita kan sama-sama wanita", Lucy mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, jujurlah pada kami, tak ada yang akan membocorkannya", timpal Cana.

Kali ini wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Huh, aku sungguh bosan", Evergreen datang dengan tampang lesu.

"Kau sendiri? Mana kedua sahabatmu itu?", tanya Erza.

"Mereka sedang berkencan", dia lalu duduk disamping Erza.

"B-berkencan?", Juvia lagi-lagi membayangkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya.

"Tidak, aku bercanda. Mereka sedang mengambil pekerjaan, aku sedang tak ingin ikut. Tolong minumannya, Mira", Eve lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ayolah Carla, kita ambil saja pekerjaan itu", rengek Wendy.

"Tidak, itu terlalu berbahaya buatmu", tegas Carla.

"Duduklah kalian berdua, aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman", ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Terimakasih, Mira", ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaik mereka.

"Seandainya saja ada Lisanna, Bisca, Laki, dan Kinana, kita sudah lengkap", ujar Lucy bersemangat.

"Laki dan Kinana sedang pergi untuk membeli persediaan makanan di kota sebelah, mungkin mereka baru bisa kembali besok, sayang sekali. Sementara Lisanna sedang mengambil pekerjaan bersama Elfman. Dan aku belum melihat Bisca seharian ini", jelasku sambil menyuguhkan minuman untuk Eve, Wendy, dan Carla.

"Yah, jarang sekali kita berkumpul bersama seperti ini", Bisca datang lalu segera duduk disamping Wendy.

"Benar", ucapku. Kami semua lalu tertawa.

"Ohiya, aku tadi mendengar teriakan Levi, sepertinya kalian membicarakan hal yang seru?", kali ini Eve yang membuka perbincangan.

"Ini rahasia", ucapku sambil memberikan minuman pada Bisca.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

"Levi ternyata mencintai Gajeel", ucap Lucy blak-blakan.

"Lu-chaan", wajah Levi mulai memerah.

"Lihat wajahmu sayang, kau pasti sangat menyukainya", ucapan Bisca benar-benar membuat wajah Levi memerah dua kali lipat.

"Sudahlah, kita semua sudah tahu", tambah Erza.

"Juvia pikir kalian pasangan yang serasi", Juvia tersenyum.

Kami semua membenarkan.

"A-aku malu", ucapan Levi membuat kami semua tertawa.

"Wendy, kau belum pantas ada disini", tegur Carla.

"K-kenapa? Aku juga bagian dari guild ini", jawab Wendy.

"Tapi kau masih kecil", lanjut Carla.

"Tak apa, sebentar lagi dia akan dewasa", Cana tersenyum kecil kearah Wendy.

"Terimakasih, Cana", semburat merah terpancar dari wajah polosnya.

"Tapi, apa Wendy pernah suka pada seseorang?", ucapan Lucy sontak membuat wajah Wendy memerah.

"T-tidak", jawabnya gugup.

"Kau masih kecil Wendy", ucap Carla dingin.

"Hanya saja, aku kagum pada seseorang", ujarnya polos.

"Kagum itu tak apa, Wendy", Carla tersenyum melihat mata gadis polos itu.

"Pada Jellal Edolas?", tebak Lucy.

Wendy mengangguk.

"Kau tentu tak akan cemburu kan, Erza?", Cana menyikut pelan lengan Erza.

"Tentu saja tidak", jawabnya tenang.

"Sudah pasti Cana, yang Erza cintai adalah Jellal dunia kita", Bisca mulai buka mulut.

Erza tersentak dan mengeluarkan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Jadi, Erza mencintai Jellal?", tanya Levi penasaran.

Lucy mengangguk-angguk.

"Juvia sudah tahu itu, karena itu, Juvia percaya, Erza tidak akan merebut Gray-sama dari Juvia", dia juga ikut mengangguk-angguk.

Cana tertawa lebar.

Levi juga ikut tertawa bersama Wendy dan Carla.

"Tak perlu malu begitu, Erza", Bisca tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah Erza, katakan sesuatu", ucapku disela-sela tawaku.

Dia memandang kami bergantian, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Aku berharap dia membalas perasaanku"

"Dia pasti mencintaimu juga", ucapku yakin.

Yang lain menyetujuinya, Erza pun tersenyum manis.

"Astaga, aku belum pernah bertemu Jellal, bisa kau ceritakan, dia pria seperti apa? Aku penasaran", Bisca meneguk minumannya, menunggu pertanyaannya terjawab, bukan, kami semua menunggu.

"Dia, dia orang yang sangat hangat, kau akan tahu hanya dengan menatap mata onyx nya. Dan menurutku, ini hanya menurutku yah, dia itu, err, tampan, meski rambut azure nya agak berantakan, justru itu yang membuatnya terlihat seksi- ups", Erza langsung menutup mulutnya dan berhasil mendapat tatapan nakal dan seruan dari kami.

"Dan tatoo di pipi kanannya membuatnya terlihat, manis mungkin. Yah, begitulah", tambahnya.

"Terlihat jelas kau sangat mencintainya, pria berambut biru itu beruntung", ucap Eve.

"Kau benar", ucap kami serempak.

"Kalau berbicara tantang biru, aku jadi ingat-", mereka memandangku penuh tanda tanya.

"Happy", ucapku akhirnya, mereka sweatdropped.

"Happy?", Carla lah satu satunya yang tersentak mendengarnya.

"Ehm, menurutku dia kucing yang cukup baik", ungkap Erza, aku mengerti permainannya sekarang.

"Iya, dia juga sangat rajin, dia sering membantuku", ungkapku.

"Yah, dan dia cukup berani untuk seekor kucing", Lucy sepertinya mulai mengerti.

"Tentu saja, dia sangat riang, aku suka semangatnya itu", ujar Levy.

"Juvia juga pikir dia cukup tampan, rambutnya biru seperti Gray-sama", ada apa dengan gadis satu ini?.

"Dan jangan lupa kalau dia seekor kucing yang penyayang", lanjut Bisca.

"Yah, meski sedikit menyebalkan. Dia cukup menyenangkan", tambah Eve.

"Dia kadang-kadang menghiburku saat sedang bosan", ucap Cana.

"Dan aku rasa, dia sangat menyukaimu, Carla", ucap Wendy polos.

"A-apa?", Carla memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan kami.

"Carla, ayolah, jujur saja", bujuk Bisca.

"Iya, kita sudah berjanji tak akan membocorkannya", lanjut Cana.

"Aku berharap kau mau menerima perasaan Happy, kasihan dia", ucap Lucy.

"Iya, aku rasa dia sudah sangat perhatian padamu, Carla", Wendy juga ikut meramaikan.

"Jadi?", aku sungguh penasaran dengan kisah cinta kucing, bukan, exceed seperti mereka, fufufu.

"S-sebenarnya-", dia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Aah, kami mengerti", ucap kami bersamaan.

"Sudah jelas bukan", Erza tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, lalu siapa selanjutnya, bagaimana denganmu Lucy?", ucapku riang, aku juga cukup penasaran dengannya.

"Eh, aku?", dia nampak begitu bingung.

"Ayolah, semua orang penasaran dengan hubunganmu, Natsu atau Gray? Atau mungkin Hibiki atau Loke yaa?", tanyaku menggebu-gebu.

"Aku dengar kau pernah mandi bersama Natsu dan Gray?", Eve tampak penasaran.

"I-itu, mereka memang sering melakukannya, tapi aku tak ada disana, percayalah", Lucy membela dirinya.

"Benarkah, Lu-chan?", Levi menatapnya curiga.

"Benar, dia memang tak ada disana. Kami hanya bertiga saat itu", ucap Erza sambil meminum minumannya.

"Apaaa?", semua yang ada disana, minus Erza, langsung membeku beberapa saat.

"Kenapa?", Erza memandang kami bingung, seharusnya kamilah yang bingung.

"K-kau mandi dengan Gray-sama", Juvia mulai pinsan, Lucy segera menangkapnya.

"Erza, kau sadar melakukannya? Bagaimana jika Jellal tahu? Dia pasti akan marah", tegur Bisca.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah hukuman karena mereka malas mandi. Lagipula tak terjadi apapun disana, tenanglah", dia mengucapkannya dengan santai, ya ampun.

"J-juvia, Juvia juga mauu", Juvia sudah sadar dan mulai menghayalkan yang tidak-tidak lagi.

"Tenanglah Juvia", aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudah pasti itu Natsu", kali ini Erza yang membuat kami kaget, lagi.

"Iya kan Lucy?", semua mata tertuju pada Lucy sekarang.

"Aa-apa?", wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Yaa, Lucy, ternyata memang Natsu", godaku.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menyukai pinky boy itu", ledek Eve.

"Natsu cukup tangguh, dia pasti bisa melindungimu, Lucy", ucap Cana.

"Aku juga merasa kalian cocok", kata Wendy disertai anggukan Carla.

"Yah, kalian memang serasi", lanjut Bisca.

"Ini berarti Gray-sama milik Juvia, fufufu", gadis hujan itu tampak sangat bahagia.

"Cieee, Lu-chan ternyata mencintai Natsu", ledek Levi, dia sepertinya balas dendam.

Sementara Lucy hanya blushing sendiri.

"Baiklah, saatnya membahas kisah cinta Juvia dan Gray-samaa", ucapnya riang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tidak perlu, itu sudah jelas", ucap Cana.

"Yaaah, hanya masalah waktu sampai Gray menyadari perasaannya padamu", ucapanku ini sukses membuat Juvia pinsan dengan wajah merah habis.

"Lalu, lalu, bagaimana dengan Eve, aku tak pernah mendengar gosip tentangmu", terang Bisca.

"Kau tak tahu? Dia sedang dekat denga-", Eve segera menutup mulut Erza.

Dia lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "T-tidak ada yang aku sukai sekarang"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Elfman?", tanyaku, aku pikir mereka benar-benar saling suka.

"D-dia, mana mungkin akuu-", kali ini Erza yang menutup mulutnya.

"Mereka akan segera menikah", tegasnya.

"Apa? T-tidak, akuu-", Erza menutup mulutnya, lagi.

"Dan aku rasa, Mira merestuinya", lanjut Erza, mereka memandangiku.

Aku tersenyum, "Selama mereka saling mencintai, aku ikut bahagia", ucapku lembut.

Eve akhirnya terdiam, dengan wajah blushing tentunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Bisca?", tanya Cana.

"Apa maksudmu, Cana?", Bisca balik bertanya.

"Kapan Asuka akan punya adik?", godanya.

"A-apa?", wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

"Ayolah, dia sudah cukup besar untuk punya seorang adik", lanjut Cana.

"E-entahlah", jawabnya gugup.

"Kalian bahkan tak ada saat kami menikah", lanjutnya pelan.

Kami semua menunduk, yah, kami menghilang selama tujuh tahun, cukup banyak yang kami lewatkan.

"Gomen", ucap kami pelan.

Bisca menatap kami satu persatu.

"Tak apa, kalian sudah ada disini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup", senyuman Bisca membuat kami semua ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi? Bagaimana cara Alzack melamarmu?", kali ini aku cukup penasaran.

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Bisca menatap kami dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Ceritanya panjang, nanti akan aku ceritakan, kita berkumpul lagi nanti malam, oke?", dia mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Oke", jawab kami serempak.

Kita tinggalkan Bisca, berlanjut ke, emm.

"Cana", ucapku lirih.

"Hn?", dia menatapku.

"Bagaimana kencan butamu dengan pria yang dikenalkan Lucy itu?", tanyaku antusias.

"Iya, apa berjalan dengan baik, Cana?", Lucy juga terlihat sama antusiasnya denganku.

"Hmm, yaah, begitulah, kami masih berkomunikasi, meski susah", jawabnya.

"Kau menyukainya?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja, Mira. Tak mungkin dia minum begitu banyak hari ini kalau bukan karena pria itu", jawab Erza.

"Dia akan segera datang ke Magnolia, aku hanya merasa, agak, gugup", ungkap Cana dengan wajah blushing.

Kami semua mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali tertawa.

"Cana, Erza, kau ingat, dulu kita masih sangat kecil, dan belum mengenal pria seperti sekarang, coba lihat kita sekarang, kita semua sudah punya kisah masing-masing", ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil, mengenang masa lalu.

"Aku rasa tidak juga", potong Cana.

"Yah, ada yang sudah mengenal pria lebih dulu, tapi masih menyembunyikannya", lanjut Erza.

"Ini akan menarik", ucap Lucy semangat.

"Siapa pria itu?", tanya Levi antusias.

"Iya, siapa, Mira?", Bisca juga sangat antusias.

"E-eh, itu-", mungkinkah harus aku katakan?.

Kalau itu, kau?.

Aku menutup mataku, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus aku lakukan, tapi, yang terbayang malah, kejadian itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", suara itu.

"Tidak, hanya melamun saja", aku berusaha jujur.

Kau duduk disampingku, menyandarkan punggungmu ke hamparan rumput pendek dibelakang.

"Langitnya cukup bagus", ungkapmu sambil terus mengamati langit diatas.

"Begitukah? Bagiku terlihat sama saja", itu memang terlihat sama, hanya warna biru seperti biasa.

"Ayolah, itu terlihat berbeda, Mira", kau tak mau mengalah.

"Tidak, bagiku itu tetap biru, seperti biasa", ungkapku kesal, jangan menggangguku hari ini. Aku sedang tidak bisa diajak bertengkar dengan baik sekarang.

"Apa ini?", kau melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil kearahku.

"Hadiah, hari ini kau ulang tahun", ucapmu yakin.

"Siapa bilang hari ini aku ulang tahun? Baka", ledekku sambil menggenggam erat kotak itu. Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu kapan ulang tahunku, bagaimana mungkin kau tahu?.

"Kalau aku bilang hari ini kau ulang tahun, berarti hari ini kau memang ulang tahun", kau memang keras kepala.

Aku tersenyum, kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Jangan hanya tersenyum begitu, bukalah", ucapmu.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, memastikan bahwa kau memang berada disampingku masih dengan posisi yang sama, "Dari mana kau tahu aku sedang tersenyum?"

Kau hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasmu.

Aku lalu membuka kotak itu.

"Fotoku?", aku menatap bingung foto itu.

Kau bangkit, lalu mengambil posisi duduk, tepat disampingku.

"Itu adalah fotomu, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu", jawabmu.

Aku memandanginya, ternyata aku sudah banyak berubah, sejak saat itu.

"Jangan menangis, Mira", kau menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, menangis?.

Aku mengusap air mata yang turun tanpa seizinku ini.

"Kau bisa membuat fotonya rusak", lanjutmu. Kali ini aku jengkel padamu.

"Hei, ayolah aku hanya bercanda", bujukmu.

Aku masih memalingkan wajahku, sebenarnya aku tak marah, aku malu.

"Foto itu, difoto itu, kau terlihat sangat rapuh. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, kau sudah banyak berubah", aku berbalik, tersentuh dengan ucapanmu tadi.

KLIK

"Dapat", ucapmu bangga.

"Hei, hapus, ayolah, aku terlihat jelek", teriakku kesal.

"Tidak akan, biar diulang pun, hasilnya akan sama", ledekmu.

Aku menatapmu jengkel.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mira. Ini tepat satu tahun kau bergabung dengan Fairy Tail", senyum itulah yang membuatku betah memandangmu.

"Satu tahun? Berarti hari ini?", aku mengerti sekarang.

"Yah, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu", ucapmu, masih dengan rasa percaya diri itu.

"Hari-ulang tahunku", aku memandangimu, lama.

"Iya, Mira", kau mengacak-acak rambutku, hal yang selalu kau lakukan.

Aku memang tak tahu kapan aku lahir.

Yang aku tahu hanya hari ulang tahun Elfman dan Lisanna, sebab aku ada disana saat itu.

Hari ulang tahunku? Aku terlalu takut menanyakannya pada Ibu.

Kau tahu, kau membuatku menyukai hari ini.

Padahal, sebelumnya aku sangat membenci hari ini.

Kenapa?.

Karena hari ini, adalah hari dimana ayahku membunuh ibuku,

Dan juga, hari dimana aku membunuh ayahku.

Terimakasih,

Kau membuatku melihat langit hari ini menjadi sangat indah.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ayolah, Mira", rengek mereka, nampaknya mereka benar-benar penasaran.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, diamlah", suara itu.

"Laxus", Erza nampak kaget melihat Laxus yang begitu berantakan hari ini.

"Kau mabuk", aku menatapnya sendu.

"Diamlah, kalian membuatku terbangun", dia lalu bangkit dari kursi dibelakang meja dipojok ruangan.

"A-apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?", tanya Lucy.

"Apa? Jadi kalian sudah lama disini? Aku baru saja terbangun, pirang", jawabnya ketus.

Mereka langsung menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, Laxus?", tanya Erza.

"Sejak kalian meneriakkan nama Mira", jawabnya jujur.

Dia memegangi kepalanya yang mungkin sakit, dan berjalan gontai menuju kearah kami, bukan, kearahku.

"Kau tak apa? Mau aku ambilkan air?", tanyaku sesaat sebelum dia sampai.

Dia tidak menjawab, dia terus melangkah mendekatiku, lalu menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku, reflek aku langsung mengikutinya dibelakang, tangannya, begitu besar, dan hangat.

"Mira", dapat kudengar teriakan Lucy yang panik.

"Tak apa, biarkan saja", ucap Cana.

"T-tapi, itu, Laxus", jawab Levi takut.

"Justru karena itu Laxus", ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Erza membuat mereka tersentak.

"Laxus tidak akan menyakiti orang yang dia cintai", lanjutnya pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya, sedikit semburat merah terpancar diwajahku.

"APAAA?", teriakan mereka membuat semua orang guild berlarian kearah mereka denga panik.

Kalau diingat-ingat, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menarikku seperti ini.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hai, namamu siapa? Aku Laxus, Laxus Dreyar", kau memberikan tangan mungilmu, hendak bersalaman denganku.

"A-aku, namaku Mira, Mirajane Strauss", ucapku gugup.

"Kau ingin bergabung disini, Mira?", tanyamu riang.

"Bergabung?", aku tak mengerti.

"Iya, ini adalah guild terhebat di Fiore, Fairy Tail", jelasmu singkat.

"Fairy Tail?", tanyaku polos.

"Ikut aku, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kakek", kau menarik tanganku untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan anehnya, aku ikut denganmu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Selamat yaa, Mira. Kau sudah menjadi anggota Fairy Tail, apa mereka adikmu?", sesaat setelah bergabung, aku membawa Elfman dan Lisanna masuk ke guild setelah sebelumnya menyuruh mereka menunggu diluar.

"Demon? Kau hebat, Mira. Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih bersama?", kau menarikku lagi, dan aku hanya mengikutimu.

"Mira, ada banyak bintang malam ini, temani aku melihatnya yaa", perlahan tapi pasti, aku suka, aku suka ketika kau menarikku, seakan kau menyadari keberadaanku.

Kalau diingat, kaulah yang dulunya paling dekat denganku, selain Elfman dan Lisanna, sebelum Lisanna meninggal.

"Mira, maaf, aku baru mendengarnya, aku turut berduka cita", kau memelukku erat.

"Ayo, ikutlah denganku", lalu kau menarik tanganku, lagi.

"Lihat, Lisanna masih disini. Bersama kita, dengan lambang Fairy Tail. Aku yakin dia masih hidup, dihati kita, Mira", kau memperlihatkan pintu gerbang Fairy Tail padaku, membuatku sadar, bahwa Lisanna memang masih ada dihatiku, dia tak akan kemana-mana.

Sejak dulu, aku selalu cengeng didepanmu.

Aku menangis saat mendapat cap Fairy Tail dari kakek, saat berhasil melakukan pekerjaan pertamaku, saat ulang tahun pertamaku di bukit berdua denganmu, bahkan saat menatap bintang, dan saat Lisanna meninggal.

Aku tak pernah menangis didepan orang lain, tak ingin mereka memandangku lemah, tapi kau beda, aku bisa merasa nyaman bersamamu, Laxus.

Karena aku,

**FLASHBACK END**

"Mira", kau membuyarkan lamunanku, dengan segera aku menatap mata hazelmu.

"Kau tak berubah", senyum khasmu mulai menghipnotisku, lagi.

"Sejak dulu, kau tak pernah mengeluh jika aku menarik tanganmu dan membawamu berlari, kau tak pernah bertanya apalagi mengelak", kau berbalik, memandangi langit.

"Tempat ini", aku memandangi sekitar, sekarang sudah banyak bunga disini.

"Yah, kau masih ingat?", kau memandangku sekilas lalu kembali memandang langit.

"Iya, terimakasih, Laxus", sejak dulu, aku tak pernah mengucapkannya, terimakasih.

"Kenapa?", kau memandangku bingung.

Aku berjalan mendekatimu dan berhenti tepat disampingmu, lalu ikut menatap langit yang dari tadi begitu betah kau tatap.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, pokoknya terimakasih", ucapku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Dasar aneh", kau membalas senyumku.

"Kalau begitu, maaf, Mira", ucapmu masih sambil menatap langit.

Kali ini aku yang bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Kau juga tak perlu tahu, pokoknya maaf", kalimat ini terdengar aneh jika kau yang mengucapkannya.

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya mengapa aku membawamu kesini?", aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali padamu.

"Kenapa?"

Kau tersenyum, senyum yang hanya kau tujukan untuk sebagian orang saja, "Kau benar-benar tak tahu alasannya, Mira?"

Aku tersenyum, apa kau ingin bermain tebak-tebakan?.

Aku baru saja hendak menjawab ketika kau tiba-tiba menciumku dengan lembut, astaga, first kiss ku.

Ciuman ini begitu dalam dan lembut, penuh dengan cinta. Sekarang aku sudah yakin, Laxus.

Kita saling membalas ciuman masing-masing, cukup lama, hingga kita benar-benar kehabisan napas.

"Kau masih tidak tahu kenapa?", tanyamu sesaat setelah kau melepaskanku.

"Kau curang, kau tak membiarkanku menjawab tadi", ucapku kesal.

"Waktumu sudah habis tadi, Mira", dasar keras kepala.

"Hmm, sekarang aku sudah yakin", aku tersenyum kepadamu.

"Aku yakin kalau ka-", kau menciumku, lagi.

Dan seperti tadi, aku tidak bisa menolak ciumanmu.

Kali ini ciumanmu cukup singkat, kau lalu menatapku.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, aku hanya bertanya kau tahu atau tidak, aku tak butuh alasan yang panjang lebar", jelasmu.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Bagus, kita sepakat, tak perlu kata-kata untuk menunjukkannya", lanjutmu.

Aku tersenyum, tanda setuju.

"Marry me, Mira?", kau mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakumu, lalu membukanya tepat dihadapanku.

Aku memandangi kotak kecil itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, lalu kembali memandangmu dengan tatapan AYOLAH, KAU PASTI BERCANDA.

Kau membuat wajahmu semakin tampan dengan senyuman itu, seakan mengartikan INI SUNGGUHAN, BAKA.

Oh, Kami-sama, aku akhirnya sadar.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang, berharap kau segera memakaikan cincin indah itu padaku.

"Indah", ucapku riang sambil mengamati cincin berlian yang sudah terpasang di jari manisku.

Meski kau tidak membungkuk seperti pria lainnya, atau membawakan sebuket bunga yang indah untukku seperti yang pria lain lakukan.

Aku merasa kau sangat romantis, dari matamu dan senyummu yang hangat, kau melakukannya dengan cinta yang lebih yang tak bisa digantikan dengan kata maupun bunga apapun, terimakasih Laxus.

**SEMENTARA ITU-**

**NORMAL POV**

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?", gadis berambut pirang itu menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Sssst, mereka berciuman", ungkap gadis berambut coklat.

"Tutup matamu, Wendy", kata si kucing putih.

Gadis berambut biru itu segera mengikuti intruksinya.

"Cukup lama, Laxus hebat juga", ujar gadis berambut merah.

"Juvia juga ingin melakukannya dengan Gray-sama", gadis berambut biru itu memegang kedua pipinya yang merah.

"Seharusnya kita tak mengintip seperti ini", ucap gadis berambut hijau sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu minggirlah, dan berikan tempat itu padaku. Aku tak melihat apapun disini", gadis coboy itu mengeluh kesal.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan berciuman", gadis berambut biru pendek itu memalingkan tatapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita tak melihat lebih lama lagi", tegas si rambut merah.

Mereka pun membubarkan diri.

"Tunggu", teriak si kucing putih.

Mereka kembali ke posisi semula.

"Apa? Mereka hanya berciuman lagi", ujar si rambut coklat kecewa.

"Tidak, lihat baik-baik", potong si rambut pirang.

Mereka semua membulatkan mata mereka, tak percaya bahwa apa yang mereka lihat dibalik jendela kecil itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Oh, Kami-sama", ucap setengah dari para gadis yang menguntit itu.

"Gray-sama, Juvia juga mauu", kali ini wajah si gadis hujan itu sudah berwarna sangat merah.

"Aku rasa itu cukup romantis", ujar gadis berambut merah sambil melirik ke arah gadis lain.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?", seruan pria berambut pink itu membuat para gadis yang masih serius memperhatikan kedua pasangan diluar jendela itu gelagapan.

Mereka segera berbalik, membelakangi pemandangan indah dibalik jendela itu.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, seorang gadis sedang tertawa kecil dengan riang dibalik pohon yang agak jauh dari sana, rambut ikalnya dibiarkan terurai, sementara satu tangannya terus menutupi bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"T-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa", sergah gadis berambut merah.

"Ohiya, Erza. Ada yang mencarimu diluar", ungkap si rambut pink.

Dalam hati, semua bersyukur atas kepolosan si pria itu.

"Siapa?", tanya gadis yang dipanggil Erza itu dengan kaget.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Disini nggak ada Lisanna, maafkan saya, saya nggak bisa masukin dia disini, habisnya bingung mau pasangin dia sama siapa?.**

**Kalau sudah ketemu pasangannya, nanti saya pikir-pikir lagi buat masukin, hehe.**

**Tolong bantu author satu ini, kasih saran kepada saya, sebaiknya Lisanna dipasangin sama siapa, eh, nggak boleh sama Natsu yaa, saya penggemar NaLu loh, fufufu.**

**Endingnya juga gaje banget, gomen.**

**Meski begitu, tetap di RIVIEW yaaaaa.**

**Siapa? Siapa yang mencari Erza?**

**Penasaran?**

**Siapa gadis pirang itu? Penasaran nggak?**

**Kekeke.**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaaaaaa, arigatou.**


	2. Erza Scarlet

**Terimakasih yang sudah mau review cerita saya, saya balas lewat pm yaaa =)**

**Yosh, ini adalah Chapter 2 dari HB FT, fufufu.**

**Selamat membaca, minna!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Happy Birthday Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 2 : Erza Scarlet**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : Jellal&Erza**

**Maaf kalau jelek yaa :)**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

"Siapa?", tanyaku kaget.

Aku tak mempunyai keluarga diluar sana, dan aku rasa aku juga tak punya teman atau siapapun yang akan mencariku jauh-jauh saat ini, jadi, siapa?.

Pria berambut pink itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda tak tahu.

"Hanya seorang anak kecil", jawab pria berambut biru disampingnya sambil memakai bajunya, nampaknya dia sadar dia sedang tak pakai baju tadi.

"Gray-sama", ucap Juvia histeris.

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu", aku melangkah menuju pintu gerbang Fairy Tail.

Seorang anak kecil?.

Aku celingukan mencari kesana-kemari, tapi tak kutemukan juga sosok anak kecil yang dikatakan Gray tadi, apa mereka mengerjaiku? Tidak lucu.

"Kakak kakak", aku merasakan tarikan kecil di rok biruku, kali ini aku memang tidak memakai baju zirah itu.

Aku menoleh kebawah, dan kudapati, seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru muda yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahku, Jellal?.

Bukan, hanya mirip.

"Karei", seorang anak perempuan berambut merah sebayanya memanggilnya riang sambil melambai kearahnya dari jauh.

Anak lelaki itu ikut melambai padanya.

"Erza-nee, ini dari kakak disana", anak lelaki itu memberikanku setangkai mawar merah lalu menunjuk-nunjuk pohon diseberang sungai itu.

"D-dari mana kau-", dia lalu berlari menuju kearah gadis kecil tadi yang menyambutnya riang sebelum aku sempat bertanya.

Tak ada salahnya melihat siapa yang memberikanku bunga ini kan?

Meski rasanya tak mungkin.

Tapi, hatiku terus berbisik, berbisik namamu, kau tahu?

Mungkin aku memang begitu menginginkanmu.

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil terus berjalan menyeberangi jembatan kecil ini.

Aku sampai.

Tak ada siapapun disini.

Aku agak kecewa, tapi, anak kecil tadi tak mungkin berbohong.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Erza", suara itu.

**FLASHBACK**

Aku sudah melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik, seperti biasa.

Aku pun berjalan menyisiri alun-alun kota ini dengan pelan, masih pagi, aku bisa sedikit santai.

"Hei, kau dengar, katanya ada penjahat yang dibebaskan kemarin", ucap seorang pria kepada pria yang berjalan disampingnya.

Aku berjalan sedikit lebih lamban untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Oh, maksudmu pria yang pernah mencoba menghancurkan dunia dengan meledakkan R-system itu?", tanya pria yang satunya.

"Iya, katanya dia sangat hebat, dialah yang menghancurkan dewan sihir, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Ih, kalau aku sih, tidak mau, aku takut dibunuh olehnya, berhati-hatilah, katanya dia berambut biru"

"Iya juga, berambut biru? Aku akan mengingatnya"

R-system? Rambut biru?

Jellal?

Apa mungkin kau sudah bebas?

Sedikit senyum menghiasi wajahku.

Sesampainya di guild, aku segera menyimpan barang-barangku ke dalam kamar dan mengganti baju zirahku dalam sekejap.

"Ah, senangnya sampai rumah", aku segera menghampiri bar yang dihuni oleh Mira, Lucy, dan Juvia.

"Selamat datang, Erza. Bagaimana perjalananmu?", sapa Mira ramah dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Seperti biasa, dimana kakek? Aku ingin melaporkan pekerjaanku", inilah kewajiban kami setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaan.

"Dia masih diluar, katanya ada urusan. Duduklah dulu, akan aku buatkan minuman, kau pasti lelah", dia tersenyum lagi.

"Terimakasih", aku membalas senyumannya lalu duduk disamping Cana.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa ribut sekali?", tanyaku bingung.

"Biasa, para pria itu mulai mengacau", jawab Lucy.

"Jadi mereka bertengkar saat aku tidak ada, awas saja. Pasti Natsu dan Gray yang memulainya", padahal sudah berulangkali aku katakan, jangan berani mengacau saat aku tak ada.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak bisa diam?!", bentakku sekeras-kerasnya.

Mereka semua segera berhenti bertarung, saling memandang, lalu diam.

"Cepat bereskan tempat ini, saat aku kembali, aku mau tempat ini sama seperti saat aku tinggalkan kemarin", ancamku dingin lalu segera kembali menuju bar.

Dapat kudengar dengusan kesal mereka dari jauh.

"Kau hebat Erza", puji Lucy.

"Yaa, seandainya Juvia seberani itu untuk mengatakan perasaan Juvia", wajah Juvia mulai memerah lagi, pasti dia menghayalkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah, itu biasa saja", jawabku santai.

"Ini dia", Mira memberikan segelas minuman padaku.

"Terimakasih, Mira"

"Apa ada yang melihat Gajeel?", Levi muncul dari arah perpustakaan.

"Dia pasti sedang sibuk membereskan aula sekarang", jawab Lucy.

"Membereskan? Apa mungkin?", Levi kemudian duduk disamping Lucy.

"Ini perintah Erza, percayalah", Cana lalu menyingkirkan bir yang dari tadi dipeluknya, pasti sudah habis.

"Ohiya, aku selalu merasa Levi dan Gajeel itu cocok", ucap Mira semangat.

"A-aku t-tidak", wajah Levi sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Sudahlah, Levi. Mengaku saja, kau menyukainya kan?", goda Lucy.

"Juvia tidak menyangka Levi mencintai Gajeel"

"Aku tidak-"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mencarinya?", aku segera memotongnya, kali ini kau akan terjebak Levi.

"A-aku hanya-", Levi kehabisan kata-kata, dia lalu memainkan ujung jarinya dengan gugup.

"Sudahlah Levi, tak apa, kita kan sama-sama wanita", Lucy mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, jujurlah pada kami, tak ada yang akan membocorkannya", timpal Cana.

Kali ini wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Huh, aku sungguh bosan", Evergreen datang dengan tampang lesu.

"Kau sendiri? Mana kedua sahabatmu itu?", tanyaku.

"Mereka sedang berkencan", dia lalu duduk disampingku.

"B-berkencan?", Juvia lagi-lagi membayangkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya yang membuat wajahnya memerah, lagi.

"Tidak, aku bercanda. Mereka sedang mengambil pekerjaan, aku sedang tak ingin ikut. Tolong minumannya, Mira", Eve lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ayolah Carla, kita ambil saja pekerjaan itu", rengek Wendy.

"Tidak, itu terlalu berbahaya buatmu", tegas Carla.

"Duduklah kalian berdua, aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman", ucap Mira dengan senyum andalannya.

"Terimakasih, Mira", ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaik mereka.

"Seandainya saja ada Lisanna, Bisca, Laki, dan Kinana, kita sudah lengkap", ujar Lucy bersemangat.

"Laki dan Kinana sedang pergi untuk membeli persediaan makanan, mungkin mereka baru akan kembali besok, sayang sekali. Sementara Lisanna sedang mengambil pekerjaan bersama Elfman. Dan aku belum melihat Bisca seharian ini", ucap Mira sambil menyuguhkan minuman untuk Eve, Wendy, dan Carla.

"Yah, jarang sekali kita berkumpul bersama seperti ini", Bisca datang lalu segera duduk disamping Wendy.

"Benar", ucap Mira. Kami semua lalu tertawa.

"Ohiya, aku tadi mendengar teriakan Levi, sepertinya kalian membicarakan hal yang seru?", kali ini Eve yang membuka perbincangan.

"Ini rahasia", ucap Mira sambil memberikan minuman Bisca.

Kami semua mengangguk setuju.

"Levi ternyata mencintai Gajeel", terang Lucy blak-blakan.

"Tidaaaak", wajah Levi mulai memerah.

"Lihat wajahmu sayang, kau pasti sangat menyukainya", ucapan Bisca benar-benar membuat wajah Levi memerah dua kali lipat.

"Sudahlah, kita semua sudah tahu", tambahku.

"Juvia pikir kalian pasangan yang serasi"

Kami semua membenarkan.

"A-aku malu", ucapan Levi membuat kami semua tertawa.

"Wendy, kau belum pantas ada disini", tegur Carla.

"K-kenapa? Aku juga bagian dari guild ini", jawab Wendy.

"Tapi kau masih kecil", lanjut Carla.

"Tak apa, sebentar lagi dia akan dewasa", Cana tersenyum kecil kearah Wendy.

"Terimakasih, Cana", semburat merah terpancar dari wajah polosnya.

"Tapi, apa Wendy pernah suka pada seseorang?", ucapan Lucy sontak membuat wajah Wendy memerah.

"T-tidak", ucapnya gugup.

"Kau masih kecil Wendy", ucap Carla dingin.

"Hanya saja, aku kagum pada seseorang", ujarnya polos.

"Kagum itu tak apa, Wendy", Carla tersenyum melihat mata gadis polos itu.

"Pada Jellal Edolas?", tebak Lucy.

Wendy mengangguk.

"Kau tentu tak akan cemburu kan, Erza?", Cana menyikut pelan lenganku.

Aku berbalik, menatapnya lembut, lalu menjawab.

"Tentu saja tidak", jawabku tenang.

"Tentu saja Cana, yang Erza cintai adalah Jellal dunia kita", Bisca mulai buka mulut.

BINGO

Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah sekarang.

"Jadi, Erza mencintai Jellal?", tanya Levi penasaran.

Lucy mengangguk-angguk.

"Juvia sudah tahu itu, karena itu, Juvia percaya, Erza tidak akan merebut Gray-sama dari Juvia", dia juga ikut mengangguk-angguk.

Cana tertawa lebar.

Sementara aku, aku masih menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik rambut merahku yang tergurai.

Levi juga ikut tertawa bersama Wendy dan Carla.

"Tak perlu malu begitu, Erza", Bisca tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah Erza, katakan sesuatu", ucap Mira disela-sela tawanya.

Aku memandang mereka bergantian, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Aku berharap dia membalas perasaanku", entah mengapa, aku mengatakan hal itu yang pasti membuat wajahku bertambah merah.

"Dia pasti mencintaimu juga", ucap Mira yakin.

Yang lain menyetujuinya.

Terimakasih, teman-teman, aku pun tersenyum.

"Astaga, aku belum pernah bertemu Jellal, bisa kau ceritakan, dia pria seperti apa? Aku penasaran", Bisca meneguk minumannya, menunggu pertanyaannya terjawab, bukan, mereka semua menunggu.

DEG

Apa yang harus aku katakan?.

Bilang saja yang sejujurnya, Erza.

"Dia, dia orang yang sangat hangat, kau akan tahu hanya dengan menatap mata onyx nya. Dan menurutku, ini hanya menurutku yah, dia itu, err, tampan, meski rambut azure nya agak berantakan, justru itu yang membuatnya terlihat seksi- ups", aku menutup mulutku yang tak sengaja mengeluarkan kata terlarang itu, sial.

Aksiku itu sukses membuatku mendapat tatapan nakal dan seruan dari mereka.

"Dan tatoo di pipi kanannya membuatnya terlihat, manis mungkin. Yah, begitulah", tambahku kikuk, mereka bertepuk tangan.

"Terlihat jelas kau sangat mencintainya, pria berambut biru itu beruntung", ucap Eve.

"Kau benar", ucap mereka serempak.

"Kalau berbicara tantang biru, aku jadi ingat-", apa? Aku memandang Mira dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Happy", ucapnya pada akhirnya, aku dan yang lainnya sweatdropped.

"Happy?", Carla lah satu satunya yang tersentak mendengarnya.

"Ehm, menurutku dia kucing yang cukup baik", ungkapku, aku harap mereka mengerti maksudku, ayolah.

"Iya, dia juga sangat rajin, dia sering membantuku", tambah Mira, nampaknya dia mengerti.

"Yah, dan dia cukup berani untuk seekor kucing", Lucy sepertinya mulai mengerti.

"Tentu saja, dia sangat riang, aku suka semangatnya itu", lanjutkan teman-teman.

"Juvia juga pikir dia cukup tampan, rambutnya biru seperti Gray-sama", ya ampun, setidaknya itu sedikit membantu Juvia.

"Dan jangan lupa kalau dia seekor kucing yang penyayang", bagus Bisca.

"Yah, meski sedikit menyebalkan. Dia cukup menyenangkan", tambah Eve.

"Dia kadang-kadang menghiburku saat sedang bosan", ucap Cana, bagus, sedikit lagi.

"Dan aku rasa, dia sangat menyukaimu, Carla", ucap Wendy polos.

BINGO

Hebat Wendy, kau memang sungguh hebat.

"A-apa?", Carla memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan kami.

"Carla, ayolah, jujur saja", bujuk Bisca.

"Iya, kita sudah berjanji tak akan membocorkannya", lanjut Cana.

"Aku berharap kau mau menerima perasaan Happy, kasihan dia", ucap Lucy.

"Iya, aku rasa dia sudah sangat perhatian padamu, Carla", Wendy juga ikut meramaikan.

"Jadi?", Mira nampak sungguh penasaran dengan kisah cinta mereka.

"S-sebenarnya-", dia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Aah, kami mengerti", ucap kami bersamaan.

"Sudah jelas bukan", aku tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, lalu siapa selanjutnya, bagaimana denganmu Lucy?", ucap Mira riang, bukankah sudah jelas?

"Eh, aku?", dia nampak begitu bingung.

"Ayolah, semua orang penasaran dengan hubunganmu, Natsu atau Gray? Atau mungkin Hibiki atau Loke yaa?", tanya Mira menggebu-gebu.

"Aku dengar kau pernah mandi bersama Natsu dan Gray?", Eve tampak penasaran.

"I-itu, mereka memang sering melakukannya, tapi aku tak ada disana, percayalah", Lucy membela dirinya.

"Benarkah, Lu-chan?", Levi menatapnya curiga.

"Benar, dia memang tak ada disana. Kami hanya bertiga saat itu", ucapku sambil meminum minumanku.

"Apaaa?", mereka menatapku dengan tatapan, OH GOD, lalu langsung membeku beberapa saat.

"Kenapa?", aku memandang mereka bingung.

Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?

"K-kau mandi dengan Gray-sama", Juvia mulai pinsan, pasti karena membayangkan hal yang aneh, untung Lucy segera menangkapnya.

"Erza, kau sadar melakukannya? Bagaimana jika Jellal tahu? Dia pasti akan marah", tegur Bisca.

Iya juga sih, tapi Jellal adalah sosok yang pengertian, dia pasti mengerti.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah hukuman karena mereka malas mandi. Lagipula tak terjadi apapun disana, tenanglah", aku mengucapkannya dengan santai, tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"J-juvia, Juvia juga mauu", Juvia sudah sadar dan mulai menghayalkan yang tidak-tidak lagi, dengan wajah yang begitu merah.

"Tenanglah Juvia", Mira berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudah pasti itu Natsu", kali ini aku berhasil membuat mereka tercengang, lagi.

"Iya kan Lucy?", lanjutku. Semua mata tertuju pada Lucy sekarang.

"Aa-apa?", wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Yaa, Lucy, ternyata memang Natsu", goda Mira.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menyukai pinky boy itu", ledek Eve.

"Natsu cukup tangguh, dia pasti bisa melindungimu, Lucy", ucap Cana.

"Aku juga merasa kalian cocok", kata Wendy disertai anggukan Carla.

"Yah, kalian memang serasi", lanjut Bisca.

"Ini berarti Gray-sama milik Juvia, fufufu", gadis hujan itu tampak sangat bahagia.

"Cieee, Lu-chan ternyata mencintai Natsu", ledek Levi, dia sepertinya balas dendam.

Sementara Lucy hanya blushing sendiri.

"Baiklah, saatnya membahas kisah cinta Juvia dan Gray-samaa", ucapnya riang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tidak perlu, itu sudah jelas", ucap Cana.

"Yaaah, hanya masalah waktu sampai Gray menyadari perasaannya padamu", ucapan Mira ini sukses membuat Juvia pinsan dengan wajah merah habis.

"Lalu, lalu, bagaimana denganmu Eve, aku tak pernah mendengar gosip tentangmu", terang Bisca.

"Kau tak tahu? Dia sedang dekat denga-", Eve segera menutup mulutku.

Dia lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "T-tidak ada yang aku sukai sekarang"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Elfman?", tanya Mira, mungkin dia benar-benar berpikir mereka saling suka.

"D-dia, mana mungkin akuu-", kali ini aku yang menutup mulutnya.

"Mereka akan segera menikah", tegasku.

"Apa? T-tidak, akuu-", aku segera menutup mulutnya, lagi.

"Dan aku rasa, Mira merestuinya", lanjutku, kami lalu memberi tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Mira.

Dia tersenyum, "Selama mereka saling mencintai, aku ikut bahagia", ucapnya lembut.

Eve akhirnya terdiam dengan wajah blushing tentunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Bisca?", tanya Cana.

"Apa maksudmu, Cana?", Bisca balik bertanya.

"Kapan Asuka akan punya adik?", godanya.

"A-apa?", wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

"Ayolah, dia sudah cukup besar untuk punya seorang adik", lanjut Cana.

"E-entahlah", jawabnya gugup.

"Kalian bahkan tak ada saat kami menikah", lanjutnya pelan.

Kami semua menunduk.

Tujuh tahun ya?

Mungkin kami memang melewatkan begitu banyak kejadian penting.

"Gomen", ucap kami pelan.

Bisca menatap kami satu persatu.

"Tak apa, kalian sudah ada disini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup", senyuman Bisca membuat kami semua ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi? Bagaimana cara Alzack melamarmu?", kali ini Mira terlihat cukup penasaran.

Kami mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Bisca menatap kami dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Ceritanya panjang, nanti akan aku ceritakan, kita berkumpul lagi nanti malam, oke?", dia mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Oke", jawab kami serempak.

"Cana", ucap Mira lirih.

"Hn?", dia menatap Mira.

"Bagaimana kencan butamu dengan pria yang dikenalkan Lucy itu?", tanya Mira antusias.

"Iya, apa berjalan dengan baik, Cana?", Lucy juga terlihat sama antusiasnya dengannya.

"Hmm, yaah, begitulah, kami masih berkomunikasi, meski susah", jawabnya.

"Kau menyukainya?", tanya Mira penasaran.

"Tentu saja, Mira. Tak mungkin dia minum begitu banyak hari ini kalau bukan karena pria itu", jawabku.

"Dia akan segera datang ke Magnolia, aku hanya merasa, agak, gugup", ungkap Cana dengan wajah blushing.

Kami semua mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali tertawa.

"Cana, Erza, kau ingat, dulu kita masih sangat kecil, dan belum mengenal pria seperti sekarang, coba lihat kita sekarang, kita semua sudah punya kisah masing-masing", ucap Mira sambil tersenyum kecil, terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang mengkhayal.

"Aku rasa tidak juga", potong Cana.

"Yah, ada yang sudah mengenal pria lebih dulu, tapi masih menyembunyikannya", lanjutku.

"Ini akan menarik", ucap Lucy semangat.

"Siapa pria itu?", tanya Levi antusias.

"Iya, siapa, Mira?", Bisca juga sangat antusias.

"E-eh, itu-", Mira nampak kebingungan.

Dia menutup matanya, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Sementara Lucy dan yang lainnya terus mendesaknya, aku sih sudah tahu, tapi tak enak jika aku membeberkannya begitu saja, tidak seru.

Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, diamlah", suara itu mengagetkan kami semua.

"Laxus", aku kaget melihat Laxus yang begitu berantakan hari ini.

"Kau mabuk", Mira menatapnya sendu.

"Diamlah, kalian membuatku terbangun", dia lalu bangkit dari kursi dibelakang meja dipojok ruangan.

"A-apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?", tanya Lucy.

"Apa? Jadi kalian sudah lama disini? Aku baru saja terbangun, pirang", jawabnya ketus.

Kami langsung menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, Laxus?", tanyaku.

"Sejak kalian meneriakkan nama Mira", jawabnya, nampaknya dia jujur.

Dia memegangi kepalanya dan berjalan gontai menuju kearah kami, bukan, kearah Mira.

"Kau tak apa? Mau aku ambilkan air?", tanya Mira khawatir.

Dia tidak menjawab, dia terus melangkah mendekatinya, lalu menggenggam tangan Mira dan menariknya, Mira ikut saja dibelakangnya.

"Mira", Lucy berteriak panik.

"Tak apa, biarkan saja", ucap Cana.

"T-tapi, itu, Laxus", jawab Levi takut.

"Justru karena itu Laxus", kali ini aku membuat mereka jawdropped, lagi.

"Laxus tidak akan menyakiti orang yang dia cintai", lanjuku pelan.

"APAAA?", teriakan mereka membuat semua orang guild berlarian kearah kami dengan panik.

"Ada apa?", tanya mereka.

"Tidak ada, cepat lanjutkan beres-beresnya, atau aku akan-", mereka segera berlari kembali kearah aula, untung tak ada yang curiga.

"Apa kau serius, Erza?", tanya Bisca.

Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda?", lanjutku yang langsung disambut oleh tawa mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka Mira cukup dekat dengan Laxus", ungkap Lucy.

"Begitulah", aku tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, coba lihat itu", Eve mendekati jendela yang mengarah ke taman belakang Fairy Tail.

Kami pun mengikutinya dengan segera.

Disana ada Mira dan Laxus, mereka nampak sangat akrab.

Aku tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka sama sekali, tapi dari raut wajah mereka, nampaknya mereka bahagia.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?", Lucy mencoba menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Sssst, mereka berciuman", ungkap Cana antusias.

"Tutup matamu, Wendy", kata Carla, Wendy menurut.

"Cukup lama, Laxus hebat juga", ujarku.

"Juvia juga ingin melakukannya dengan Gray-sama", gadis berambut biru itu memegang kedua pipinya yang merah.

"Seharusnya kita tak mengintip seperti ini", ucap Eve sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Seharusnya kau tak bilang begitu, bagaimanapun kaulah yang mengajak kami kesini.

"Kalau begitu minggirlah, dan berikan tempat itu padaku. Aku tak melihat apapun disini", keluh Bisca.

Tapi, Eve tak juga pindah, dia betah juga rupanya.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan berciuman", Levi memalingkan tatapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita tak melihat lebih lama lagi", tegasku. Ini kan privasi mereka.

Kami pun membubarkan diri.

"Tunggu", teriak Carla.

Kami pun kembali ke posisi semula, mungkin ada yang menarik.

"Apa? Mereka hanya berciuman lagi", ujar Cana kecewa.

"Tidak, lihat baik-baik", potong Lucy.

Astaga, aku tak percaya Laxus melakukannya.

"Oh, Kami-sama", ucap setengah dari kami tak percaya.

"Gray-sama, Juvia juga mauu", kali ini wajah si gadis hujan itu sudah berwarna merah sekali.

"Aku rasa itu cukup romantis", ujarku sambil melirik mereka satu persatu.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?", seruan Natsu membuat kami gelagapan.

"T-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa", sergahku cepat sebelum dia menyadarinya.

"Ohiya, Erza. Ada yang mencarimu diluar", ucapnya, untung kau begitu polos Natsu.

"Siapa?", tanyaku kaget campur bingung.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Lama tak berjumpa, Erza", suara itu.

"J-jellal?", aku sungguh tak percaya, dimana?.

"Konyol, bahkan sekarang aku mendengar suaramu", ucapku kepada diriku sendiri.

"Ini memang aku, Erza", kau menampakkan dirimu dari balik pohon sakura itu.

Dengan senyummu yang menawan, lagi-lagi, kau membuatku nampak konyol disini.

"Jellal", aku masih ingin memastikan, ini bukan mimpi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", kau berjalan pelan menghampiriku.

Aku masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku tak percaya.

Kau lalu berhenti, tepat dihadapanku.

"Kau tak merindukanku, Erza?", aku masih membeku.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku memang berharap terlalu banyak, itu sudah tujuh tahun, dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah melu-", ini bukan mimpi, aku memelukmu dalam sekejap, tak ingin mendengar kata-katamu lagi.

Aku hanya ingin, membuat diriku percaya, bahwa ini memang kau, Jellal.

Kau tersentak, dapat kurasakan tubuhmu menegang, namun dengan segera kau membalaskan pelukanku, hangat.

"Jellal, aku-, aku", aku mulai menangis sesenggukan, perasaanku keluar begitu saja.

"Sssst", kau mengisyaratkan aku yang masih dalam dekapanmu untuk diam.

"Tenanglah, aku disini, aku tak akan pergi lagi, Erza", ucapanmu membuat air mataku bertambah banyak.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, namun nihil. Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis, semua perasaanku bercampur aduk sekarang.

Kau melonggarkan pelukanmu, membuat mata kita saling bertemu, aku suka mata onyx mu.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, kau langsung saja mendaratkan ciumanmu dibibirku, lembut.

Terimakasih, kau membuatku berhenti menangis.

Aku segera membalas ciumanmu, cukup lama mungkin kita saling membalas ciuman masing-masing.

"Kau nampak lebih cantik jika tersenyum", kata itu bagai sihir yang membuat bibirku tertarik keatas, membentuk senyum yang belum sempat kutunjukkan padamu dari tadi.

"Itu baru Erzaku", a-apa? Kali ini wajahku pasti sudah merah, Jellal. Mungkin lebih merah dari rambut Scarlet ku.

Namun, kau juga sepertinya tak sadar akan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, dalam sekejap semburat merah terpancar dari wajah tampanmu, dan itu membuat tingkahmu tambah gelagapan.

"A-aku, i-itu", kau menggaruk-garuk kepalamu yang nampaknya sama sekali tak gatal.

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, disusul dengan tawamu yang khas.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?", pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku, mungkin aku hanya ingin mendengarmu mengatakan itu.

"Kau tahu kan, aku merindukanmu", ucapmu lembut terdengar sangat jelas ditelingaku, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Aku masih tersenyum, seakan membalas perasaan rindumu padaku.

Aku baru saja akan mengatakan 'itu' saat tiba-tiba saja kau menutup mulutku dengan jari telunjukmu.

"Kau suka bunganya?", tanyamu segera.

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Aku suka warnanya".

Kau tersenyum lagi, "Aku lebih suka warna rambutmu", kali ini kau membuatku blushing, lagi.

**FLASHBACK**

"Namaku Jellal, Jellal Fernandez, kau?", kau menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku memandangimu, melihat kedalam mata onyx mu dan aku menemukan kebaikan didalamnya, serta kehangatan yang aku cari selama ini.

"Erza, hanya Erza", ucapku gugup.

"Erza", kau tersenyum, manis.

"Tapi, kenapa hanya Erza?", lanjutmu.

"Wah, merah", kau menyentuh rambut merahku yang pendek dan itu membuatku benar-benar kaget mungkin dengan tambahan sedikit rona merah dipipiku.

"Scarlet. Bagaimana kalau, Erza Scarlet?", ucapmu riang.

"Erza.. Scarlet", aku mengulang perkataanmu, kedengarannya cukup bagus.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Erza", kau membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hn?", aku menoleh sambil tersenyum padamu.

"Bolehkah, aku seperti ini? Sedekat ini denganmu?", ujarmu pelan.

"Kau berada dijalan yang berbeda denganku", lanjtmu sambil menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan kananmu.

"Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu, meski artinya aku harus pergi dari sisimu", lanjutmu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baka", aku menepis tanganmu dari pipiku.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Kaulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, karena kebaikan hatimu, Jellal", bentakanku membuatmu cukup kaget, lalu kembali memandangku sendu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Apa itu, Jellal?", aku mengamati tanganmu yang sibuk menggapai sesuatu dipagar besi itu.

"Dapat", kau tersenyum bahagia, tak memperdulikan tanganmu yang sudah berdarah-darah akibat kawat-kawat tajam itu.

"Seekor burung?", tanyaku bingung.

"Erza, bantu aku mengobati kaki burung ini, dia terlihat kesakitan", ungkapmu yang lalu berlari menuju sel tahanan kita.

"Apa kau yakin kau tak mau mengobati tanganmu dulu?", tanyaku ragu saat kau sedang sibuk mengajariku cara membalut dengan benar meski hanya dengan menggunakan kain bekas yang lusuh.

"Tugas itu nanti akan aku serahkan padamu, jadi perhatikan baik-baik", ucapmu.

Aku mengangguk senang.

"Selesai", kau tersenyum bahagia, aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh baik, Jellal", pujiku.

Kau berbalik memandangku, "Kau lebih baik, Erza. Terimakasih sudah mau membalut lukaku", kau menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita membebaskannya? Kita tidak bisa keluar begitu saja", tanyaku.

"Kau mau membantuku?", tanyamu balik.

Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu, naiklah", kau membungkukkan badanmu, lalu memberiku isyarat agar segera mengikuti perkataanmu tadi.

"Kau tak akan jatuh, Erza. Aku akan melindungimu, percayalah padaku", kata-katamu membuatku berani naik di punggungmu.

"Bagus", ucapmu dengan senyum itu.

"Berhati-hatilah, burung kecil", aku melambai pada burung yang baru saja kulepaskan dari genggamanku lewat sela-sela jendela di sel ini.

"Erza, jangan kau lepa-", karena kecerobohanku, aku terjatuh, tapi.

Tidak sakit?.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan mendapati tubuh kecilku sudah menindih tubuhmu, Jellal.

"Sudah aku bilang, tak perlu takut. Aku akan melindungimu", ucapmu masih dengan senyuman maut itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Jadi? Bolehkah, aku berharap dapat menggenggam cahaya itu, Erza?", kau membuatku sedih dengan tatapan itu, Jellal.

"Ingatlah Jellal, kau adalah cahaya bagiku, dan itu tak akan pernah berubah", aku tersenyum, berharap bisa menghilangkan keraguan dihatimu.

"Karena aku me-", ucapanku terhenti, aku manatap jari manisku dengan kaget.

Sebuah cincin sudah bersarang disana, dihiasi dengan batu ruby yang indah, meski tak semerah rambut scarlet ku, tapi ini sungguh manis.

"Aku anggap itu 'iya'", wajah tampan itu tersenyum lagi kearahku, membuat buliran air mata membasahi pipiku.

"Sudah kubilang, kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum, Erza Fernandez", ucapmu dengan wajah blushing sambil mengusap air mataku dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum, kali ini kau membuatku menjadi wanita paling beruntung didunia, Jellal.

Terimakasih.

**SEMENTARA ITU-**

**NORMAL POV**

Kedua pasang mata itu, yang satu bermata hazel dengan rambut scarlet, dan yang satu lagi bermata onyx dengan rambut azure, saling tersenyum, menikmati keindahan pasangan masing masing, dibawah guguran sakura yang menjelang sore itu.

Mereka membuat janji mereka, dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa pasang mata telah mengamati mereka dari jauh, yah, itu adalah para mage Fairy Tail.

"Jellal benar-benar tampan, dan romantis", ungkap Bisca.

"Kapan Gray-sama akan melakukan itu pada Juvia?"

"Erza beruntung", ucap Lucy yang dibarengi dengan anggukan mereka semua.

"Bisca", kali ini yang membuat mereka gelagapan adalah seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Alzack?", Bisca jadi tambah gelagapan.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?", ajak pria itu.

Mereka pun berlalu, meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang mengamati kepergian mereka.

Sementara itu, dari atas pohon sakura, nampak sesosok gadis yang samar, dia tersenyum manis, membiarkan helaian rambutnya bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin, dalam hati dia tertawa bahagia.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, saya membuat ending yang gaje lagi, gomen, minna.**

**RIVIEW yaaaaa**

**Apa yang Alzack inginkan?**

**Dan siapa gadis yang selalu tertawa itu?**

**Silahkan tebak sendiri, kekeke.**

**Karena itu tidak akan saya ungkap di chapter selanjutnya, sedikit clue.**

**Chapter depan akan diramaikan dengan NaLu *goyang-goyang***

**UPS.**

**Sudah terlanjur bilang, fufufu.**

**Jadi, bagi para penggemar NaLu, nantikan chapter depan yaaaa.**

**Arigatou.**


	3. Lucy Heartfilia

**Fuuuh, maaf update nya lama, hehe.**

**Makasih buat sarannya Drift Scarlet-san =D semoga suka :)**

**Ini balasan riview buat chapter sebelumnya :)**

**wijnark11 : makasih riview dan sarannya =D. Maaf ya kalau Jellalnya agak OOT, hehe, mirip juga sih *plak* tapi master mavis masih lebih cantik loh dari kuntilanak, hoho**

**hafiza uzumaki : iyaa, makasih riviewnya =D ini update nyaa :)**

**fathiyah : disini Alzack sama Bisca sudah nikah, makasih riview nyaa :) ini update nya, semoga suka XD**

**Namikaze Rina-chan : iyaiya, saya sih suka semuanya, tapi memang paling suka pairing Jerza, hehe *ikut mengibarkan bendera jerza* makasih riviewnya, ini update nyaa =D**

**Buat yang lainnya, saya balas lewat pm yaaa =)**

**Oke, langsung saja!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Happy reading, minna!**

**Happy Birthday Fairy Tail**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : Natsu&Lucy**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

Hmmmpph.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghembuskan napas berat.

Rasanya aku benar-benar tertekan.

Bisca pergi bersama dengan Alzack, mereka pasti akan makan malam bersama, romantisnyaa.

Sementara Mira dan Erza sedang dimabuk asmara, mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah, aku turut bahagia.

Tapi, semua hal yang terjadi disekelilingku ini membuatku begitu,

Iri.

Kapan aku merasakan hal seperti itu juga?.

Oh, Kami-sama.

Aku masih menyeruput jus jerukku yang sisa setengah ini, sambil tak henti-hentinya memikirkan seseorang, yah, kau, baka.

"Luce.", suara cempreng yang khas itu hampir membuatku tersedak.

"Hn?.", aku masih mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk dihadapanku.

"Kau terlihat, tidak enak badan?.", kau duduk disampingku.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja.", ucapku pelan sambil tersenyum lembut kearahmu.

"Natsu, kau sakit? Wajahmu begitu merah.", kali ini kau membuatku khawatir lagi, baka.

"T-tidak.", kau menggeleng cepat sambil terkekeh sedikit.

"Benar? Kau yakin?.", tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, Luce, tenang saja, ohiya, kemana yang lain, Luce?.", tanyamu sambil memperhatikan disekitar kita, yup di bar yang luas ini, hanya ada kita.

Aku merasa agak, gugup sekarang.

"Entahlah, para gadis sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.", jawabku jujur.

"Urusan?.", kau membuat sedikit kerutan di dahimu.

"Iya, Bisca akan makan malam dengan Alzack, sementara Mira dan Erza sedang menikmati waktu berdua dengan calon suami mereka, Laxus dan Jellal.", aku mendengus lagi.

"A-apa? Erza akan menikah? Sialan. Brengsek kau Laxus, kau bilang kau tidak akan memperdulikannya.", kau terlihat sangat kesal.

"E-eh, kenapa, Natsu? Memperdulikan apa?.", mungkin memang benar, kau menyukai Erza.

"Mim-, a-ah, tidak.", kau mulai terlihat kikuk.

Aku kembali menatap jus jerukku lalu menyeruputnya sampai habis.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lihatlah, mereka nampak begitu bahagia.", ucap Eve.

"Iya.", kami masih memandangi kepergian sepasang suami-istri itu.

"Mungkin kau harus segera menyusulnya.", ungkap Cana, menyadari tatapan iriku.

"E-eh?.", aku mulai gelagapan.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang dulu, aku ada janji sebentar.", lanjut Cana.

Kami mengangguk.

"Aku juga, aku lupa, tadi aku belum selesai membereskan perpustakaan.", Levi tersenyum kecil dan segera berlari riang kedalam.

"Yah, sebaiknya aku juga pergi, aku lelah", umpat Eve yang segera melongos pergi.

"Carla, bagaimana denganmu?.", tanya Wendy.

"Tak baik berlama-lama diluar sini, kita bisa masuk angin. Lebih baik kita kembali ke aula.", jawab Carla.

"Kami pergi dulu, Lucy-chan.", Wendy dan Carla pun berlalu.

Kini tinggal aku sendiri disini, lebih baik aku kembali ke bar.

"Lucy-san.", aku berbalik dan menemukan Jet yang segera berjalan kearahku.

"Ada apa, Jet-san?."

"Tadi Natsu mencarimu, dia terlihat panik.", jawabnya singkat.

"Ohya? Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?."

Kau mencariku?.

Kenapa?.

"Entahlah", dia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau begitu, jika kau bertemu lagi dengannya, katakan aku ada di bar.", aku segera berlalu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengannya.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ahiya, Natsu," aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku padamu.

"Kata Jet-san, kau mencariku? Ada apa?.", aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku agar bisa berhadapan denganmu.

"Ahiya, aku lupa, tadi aku mencarimu, Luce.", teriakmu senang.

"Hn?.", aku menatapmu bingung.

Terlihat jelas kau sedang berpikir keras, aku menunggu sebentar hingga kau berteriak kesal, "Argh, sial, aku lupa. Luce, apa kau tahu kenapa tadi aku mencarimu?."

Raut wajahmu terlihat sangat serius, oh come on.

"Baka, mana mungkin aku tahu.", jawabku kesal.

Natsu, baka.

Kau menggaruk-garuk kepalamu frustasi, lucu juga melihat tingkahmu yang kebingungan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Luce?.", kali ini kau memandangku dengan polos.

"A-ah, tidak, tidak.", aku tak sadar bahwa tadi aku tersenyum.

"Ah, aku tidak melihat Happy, dimana dia?.", aku mengalihkan pembicaraan agar kau tak menatapku dengan aneh lagi.

"Oh, dia sedang ada urusan, kau sungguh tak tahu mengapa aku mencarimu, Luce?.", aku benar-benar kesal sekarang, mana mungkin aku tahu, Natsu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Natsu. Berhenti bertanya seperti itu.", jawabku jutek sambil menatapmu tajam.

Kau masih nampak mengingat-ingat, lalu "Ah, aku ingat.", teriakmu dengan semangat berapi-api, sungguh, benar-benar ada api dikedua tanganmu tadi.

"Ikut aku.", kau segera menarikku berlari hingga nyaris membuat gelas yang kupegang terjatuh.

"Hei, Natsu- jangan menarikku begituu.", protesku malu sambil terus berlari dibelakangmu, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bisa terjatuh jika tidak mengikutimu.

Tapi, sebenarnya, ada apa?.

Kau terus menarikku, membuat orang-orang di guild melayangkan tatapan aneh mereka kearahku, sudah dapat dipastikan, wajahku pasti sudah memerah.

Eh, ini kan rumahku?.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Natsu?", tanyaku bingung sambil masih berlari bersamamu.

Kau tak menjawab, hanya terus saja berlari hingga masuk kedalam kamarku sendiri.

Kau membuka pintu itu dengan brutal lalu menghempaskanku di atas ranjang, hei, ada apa ini?.

Lalu kau buru-buru menuju kembali ke pintu dan menutupnya.

Bukan, kau menguncinya.

Tunggu, "Hei, kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?", tanyaku spontan.

Kau tak menjawab, lalu menunduk, dan berjalan pelan kearahku.

"H-hei, Natsu. K-kenapa kau? Buka pintunya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?.", bentakku kesal sambil meraba-raba disekeliling ranjangku, mencoba mencari senjata, kalau-kalau saja kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh, hei, apa yang kupikirkan?.

Kau masih berjalan sambil menyembunyikan kedua lenganmu dibelakang punggungmu.

Kau membuatku takut, Natsu.

DEG

"N-natsu", air mataku sudah hampir keluar, aku takut.

"Luce", kau masih menunduk lalu ketika sudah sampai dihadapanku, kau mulai mengangkat kepalamu dengan pelan.

"Tolong", ucapmu pelan, membuatku mendongakkan sedikit kepalaku.

Kau menarik tanganmu dari belakang, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari tadi?.

Jangan-jangan pisau?.

Atau golok?.

Atau katana?.

Atau kon-, tidak lupakan, apa yang kupikirkan?.

Kami-sama, lindungi aku.

Aku menatap takut kearahmu, sambil meremas kedua tanganku yang gemetar.

"Tolong perbaiki syalku, Luce", kau memalingkan wajahmu kearah lain.

Apa aku salah lihat?.

Aku melihat sedikit semburat merah diwajahmu tadi?.

Mungkinkah?.

Aku bernapas lega, lalu tertawa kecil kearahmu.

"Aku pikir kau mau melakukan apa tadi, kau membuatku takut, Natsu.", ucapku lega sambil mengambil syal putih bercorak kotak-kotak itu dari tanganmu.

"Cuma sobekan kecil, tenang saja.", kau kembali melihat kearahku dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Luce. Aku tahu, hanya kau yang bisa memperbaikinya.", ucapmu senang, membuat seulas senyum terukir diwajahku, dan sedikit rona merah mungkin.

"Tapi, kenapa syalmu bisa robek? Kau kan selalu memakainya.", tanyaku penasaran.

"I-itu,", kau nampak gugup.

"Tersangkut dipohon tadi.", lanjutmu.

"Oh.", hanya itu responku.

Aku mengambil peralatan menjahitku dan segera mulai menjahit benda kesayanganmu ini dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi, kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?.", tanyaku bingung.

"Agar tidak ada yang mengintip,", aku memandangmu bingung.

"Aa-ah, m-maksudku, agar, agar tak ada yang mengganggumu menjahit, Luce", kau terlihat aneh, Natsu.

"Oh.", lagi-lagi hanya itu responku.

"Luce.", kau duduk tepat disampingku, sambil sedikit melirik kearahku.

"Hn?.", aku tidak memalingkan pandanganku dan tetap fokus untuk menjahit.

"A-aku.", suaramu sedikit bergetar, namun aku masih lebih memilih untuk serius menjahit.

"Hn?.", aku hanya bergumam seadanya, takut konsentrasiku terganggu.

"A-aku sukaa", kalimat itu tergantung, membuat degupan jantungku mendadak melonjak.

"Aaaaah,", berdarah, ini karena kalimat yang tak selesai darimu Natsu, terimakasih.

"Eh?.", aku terkaget melihat aksimu ini, Natsu.

Tebak apa yang dia lakukan?.

"Kau tak apa, Luce?.", terlihat jelas, kau begitu khawatir.

Aku tersenyum, "Tak apa, kau tak perlu sampai mengisap jariku begitu, ini hanya luka kecil."

"Kau yakin? Tunggu disini.", kau segera berlari menuju mejaku, mengacak-acaknya lalu kembali kepadaku.

"Kau cukup pandai membalut luka.", pujiku.

"Erza yang mengajariku.", ucapmu bangga.

Ternyata Erza memang begitu dekat denganmu, yah?.

"Selesai,", kau tersenyum puas.

"Kau masih bisa menjahit, Luce?."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ahiya, tadi kau ingin bilang apa, Natsu?.", aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku.

Aku harap, kau akan.

Tidak, itu tak mungkin, sangat tak mungkin, kan?.

Huh, kenapa hatiku masih terus beraharap, padahal aku sudah berkata berulang kali, itu tidak mungkin.

Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan, lagi?.

"A-ah itu.", kau memegangi belakang kepalamu dengan kikuk.

"A-aku mau bilang kalau aku, aku, aku, aku-"

"Apa? Apa, Natsu? Jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini.", aku agak kesal karena memang, aku sungguh penasaran.

"Aku, aku suka-", mungkinkah?.

DEG

"Ranjang ini."

"Empuk, Luce", kau duduk sambil meloncat-loncat kecil diranjang.

Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

Sial.

Bodohnya aku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, kembali fokus untuk menjahit.

HENING

"Ini dia,", aku membalikkan badan, kembali menghadapmu.

"Natsu?.", kau sudah tertidur disampingku, masih dalam posisi duduk, aku tak menyangka kau punya bakat seperti ini.

Aku mengamati wajahmu yang nampak sangat polos itu.

Sudah tidur rupanya.

Aku mendengus pelan, menjaga agar kau tidak terbangun.

"Kau membuatku kecewa, Natsu,", ucapku pelan, sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

Aku kembali ke posisiku yang tadi, duduk disebelahmu sambil memandang dinding didepan.

"E-eh,", aku terkaget saat tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menindih bahuku, dan saat aku berpaling.

Baka.

Kau membuat jantungku nyaris copot tadi.

Kau menyandarkan kepalamu dipundakku, membuat leherku dapat merasakan hembusan napasmu.

"Baiklah, sebentar saja,", aku berkata pada diriku sendiri masih dengan suara yang dipelankan.

Sudah dapat kutebak, rona merah pasti sudah menjalar di wajahku sekarang.

Dan itu karena, pria berambut pink yang sedang enak-enaknya tertidur disampingku ini, baka.

Aku menutup mataku juga, menyandarkan kepalaku dengan pelan dikepalamu, lalu, pikiranku mulai melayang terbang, menyusuri setiap kenanganku denganmu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kau sungguh penyihir Fairy Tail?.", mataku membelalak, tak percaya bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan penyihir Fairy Tail sungguhan.

"Iya.", kau mengangguk mantap, kucing biru disebelahmu juga ikut mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Aku sungguh tak menyangka, maksudku, kau memang hebat saat melawan mereka semalam, tapi, oh, kami-sama, aku sungguh senang.", ucapku menggebu-gebu sambil terus memperhatikanmu yang sibuk makan.

"Kau mau menjadi penyihiri Fairy Tail, Luce?.", tanyamu lugu.

Apa?.

"Boleh? Aa-aku", aku memainkan ujung jariku dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja, nanti aku tanyakan pada kakek.", kau bersandar dikursi itu sambil mengelus-elus perut buncitmu.

"Benarkah?.", aku tak menyangka aku bisa menjadi penyihir Fairy Tail.

Lagi-lagi kau mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum khasmu itu.

"Arigatou, Natsu.", ucapku senang.

"Selamat, Luce. Kau sudah menjadi penyihir Fairy Tail,", kau tersenyum lagi, kali ini, aku membalas senyummu dengan sedikit air mata kebahagiaan.

"Luce,", saat aku dalam bahaya, aku tahu, kau pasti akan datang menyelamatkanku.

"Jangan sentuh Luce, sialan,", teriakan itu membuat semangat hidupku kembali, entah mengapa, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dapat kurasakan, perasaanku bertambah kuat.

"Kau tak apa, Luce?,", aku sedih melihat wajahmu khawatir seperti itu.

Sedih, karena aku begitu lemah.

Sedih, karena aku yang membuatmu terlihat kacau.

Sedih, Natsu.

Sial.

Kenapa aku menangis?.

Jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini, aku pasti mati.

Entah mengapa, yang terpikirkan saat ini hanya kau, padahal aku sudah diambang kematian.

Namamu, itu terus bermunculan dikepalaku.

"NATSUU!", aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, setidaknya untuk yang terakhir.

GREB

Tidak sakit?.

"Natsu?.", lagi-lagi, kau menyelamatkanku, tak peduli berapa banyak darah yang mengalir ditubuhmu, tak peduli berapa banyak goresan yang kau dapat, dan tak peduli berapa banyak kesakitan yang kau rasakan, kau selalu ada, Natsu.

Sejak dulu, kaulah yang selalu melindungiku.

Kaulah yang selalu berdiri didepanku.

Menjagaku tetap aman.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Arigatou, Natsu", aku mendesah pelan, tersenyum kecil.

Aku tak akan berharap lebih jauh lagi.

Aku tak pantas berharap.

Sudah cukup kau membawaku ke Fairy Tail.

Sudah cukup kau memperkenalkanku kepada teman-temanmu.

Sudah cukup kau menyelamatkanku setiap saat.

Sudah cukup kau berkorban demi keselamatanku.

Sudah cukup, Natsu.

Sudah cukup, kau merasuk kedalam hatiku.

Cukup, jangan masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Aku mohon.

Hiks.

Aku menangis bisu.

Air mata ini keluar begitu saja.

Baka.

Natsu, baka.

"Luce,", aku cukup tersentak.

Baka, aku pasti berhalusinasi, tak mungkin itu suaramu, aku masih dapat merasakan kepalamu dibahuku, kau pasti masih tertidur kan, Natsu?.

"Aishiteruyo."

Eh?.

Apa, Natsu?.

Aku membuka mataku, kaget mendengar satu kata tadi.

"Natsu?.", kau masih tersandar dibahuku, matamu bahkan masih terpejam.

Apa aku salah dengar, lagi?.

Aku masih menatapmu, penuh tanda tanya besar.

Tak ada respon, mungkin aku memang salah dengar.

"Aku pasti sudah gila.", desahku pelan.

"Tidak, Luce. Akulah yang sudah gila.", suara itu.

"Natsu?.", kini kau sudah kembali duduk disampingku.

"Jadi?.", kau menatap lantai, tak ingin melihat kedalam mataku, meski aku sudah mempelototimu seperti ini.

"Oh, syalmu sudah aku perbaiki.", aku memberikan syal itu padamu, tapi, kau tak bergeming juga untuk mengambilnya dari tanganku.

Akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk memakaikannya, entah ini hanya persaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi tadi sepintas, aku melihatmu tersenyum.

"Bukan itu, Luce.", kau masih menunduk, entah apa yang kau sembunyikan dari wajahmu.

"Hn?", aku memandangimu dengan tatapan yang pasti tidak bisa kau lihat dengan wajah menunduk begitu.

Kau memegangi bahuku, sementara kedua tanganku masih belum selesai memakaikanmu syal itu.

"Jangan bohong, kau tadi pasti mendengarnya.", kau mengangkat wajahmu, lalu memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat amat benar-benar serius.

Mendengar apa?.

Wajahku segera memerah saat menyadari bahwa wajahmu dan wajahku kini hanya berjarak satu jengkal.

"A-apa maksudm-", kau memotong perkataanku dengan ciumanmu, yang, bisa dibilang memang benar-benar lembut, dan dalam.

Aku tak dapat, bukan, tak ingin berkata apapun, aku tak mau membuatku kehilangan kesempatan seperti ini.

Aku segera membalas ciumanmu, dan begitu seterusnya.

Hingga kita berdua kehabisan napas.

"Jadi?.", tanyamu lagi, masih dengan raut wajah serus itu disertai dengan rona merah yang melebihi tadi.

Mendengar?.

Lalu, ciuman?.

Kau membuatku cukup bingung.

Tunggu.

Kalau kau menciumku, itu berarti?.

Kau tidak menyukai Erza, bukan?.

Dan yang tadi aku dengar itu benar-benar nyata?.

Benarkah, Natsu?.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, masih tak percaya dengan kesimpulan yang ditarik oleh otakku ini.

Kau masih menatapku, kini terlihat lebih dalam dan lembut.

Aku tersenyum, semanis mungkin, Natsu.

"Baka."

"Ayolah, Luce. Apa jawabanmu?.", rengekmu manja.

Aku masih tersenyum, lalu dalam sekejap, menarikmu dalam pelukanku, memejamkan mataku, fokus pada suara detak jantungmu.

Lebih cepat dari yang aku kira ternyata, sama saja dengan jantungku.

"Aishiteru mo, Natsu.", bisikku pelan, tapi aku yakin, kau dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Seulas senyum penuh rasa bahagia terus nampak diwajahku, seolah membiarkan pria dipelukanku ini dapat melihatnya.

"Arigatou, Luce.", ucapmu pelan.

Tak kusangka aku akan mengalami hal seperti ini hari ini.

Aku tak melepaskan pelukanku, kau juga nampak tak ingin melepaskannya.

Sambil tetap memejamkan mata, aku berujar pelan,

"Arigatou mo, Natsu.", aku kembali tersenyum, membiarkan awan dan matahari yang menjelang sore diluar menyaksikan kebahagiaanku saat ini.

Membiarkan mereka menikmati perasaan yang kurasa.

Perasaan damai dan nyaman.

Dalam pelukan orang yang kusayangi,

Natsu Dragneel.

**SEMENTARA ITU-**

**NORMAL POV**

"Kau lihat Lucy?.", tanya gadis berambut biru kepada seorang pria gemuk yang sedang asyik makan.

"Tidak.", jawab pria itu singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat dia tunda tadi.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, cemburu mungkin.

"Kemana perginya semua orang,", ucapnya kesal.

Dia lalu melempar pandangan kesekelilingnya, hanya ada beberapa orang saja disana.

"Gray-sama menghilang, dan Lucy juga tidak ada, aku tidak bisa diam saja,", umpatnya jengkel.

Seorang pria berambut hitam lalu berjalan dengan santai disampingnya bersama seekor kucing jantan.

"Gajeel!", teriak si rambut biru.

Pria itu berhenti berjalan, lalu berbalik dan menatap kesal gadis itu.

Gadis yang memanggil tadi tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam itu, mungkin sudah terbiasa.

"Kau lihat Lucy? Atau Gray-sama?."

Pria itu menggeleng cepat lalu kembali berbalik.

"Aku tadi melihat Lucy sedang bersama Natsu. Nampaknya mereka pergi ke suatu tempat.", jawab si kucing.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah.", ucap gadis itu lega.

Si kucing itu kembali berbalik, hendak mengikuti sang majikan yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

"Ah, Gajeel.", gadis itu memanggil lagi, membuat sang pria mendengus kesal dua kali lipat.

"Levy tadi mencarimu.", ucapnya segera sebelum tatapan itu bertambah dingin lagi.

Seulas senyum tipis tiba-tiba terpancar dari wajah pria itu.

"Aku tahu.", jawabnya singkat dengan sedikit kekehan khasnya, lalu kembali berlalu.

Gadis itu memandanginya bingung, kedua matanya masih mengikuti punggung si pria.

Penasaran, kearah mana si pria itu berjalan.

Lalu seulas senyum juga terukir diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Mereka sungguh serasi.", ucap gadis itu pelan, tak ada satupun orang diruangan itu yang mendengarnya.

Gadis itu pun kembali pergi, mencoba mencari jejak, kemana pangeran yang selama ini dipujanya pergi.

Dia melangkah keluar guild.

Berjalan di taman Magnolia yang sepi, sebab hujan tiba-tiba turun, hanya disekitar taman itu saja.

Wajah murung gadis itu membuat hujan bertambah lebat.

Gadis itu membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup dan tak memperdulikan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan karena hujan.

Dia yang sudah lelah berjalan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman itu.

Masih dengan memasang wajah murung itu.

TIK.

TIK.

Hujan masih setia menemaninya, membuat senyum pahit menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sedang apa, Juvia?", seorang pria datang dengan sebuah payung digenggamannya, dia memayungi tubuh si gadis berambut biru itu, lalu seulas senyum tipis mengganti senyum pahit tadi diwajah gadis itu.

Sementara di luar jendela Lucy, sudah bertumpuk beberapa pria yang sedang tertawa geli, sambil masih memperhatikan sepasang kekasih didalam sana.

Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa ada disana, ingat, mereka penyihir, dan mereka bisa melakukannya dengan cara mereka.

"Hei, lihatlah wajah Lucy, sudah tak bisa dibedakan dengan kepiting rebus.", ungkap seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Hahaha, iya, kau benar, Jet.", ucap Droy.

"Gray, berhentilah tertawa", tegur Macao.

"Iya, kau sudah tertwa sangat lama.", tambah Wakaba.

"Hahaha, aku, haha, aku tak menyangka si flame head itu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.", pria yang disebut Gray itu masih tertwa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hei, berhentilah, Gray.", Ruufus menepuk pelan punggung Gray.

"Aku, hahaha.", Gray masih saja tertawa dan tanpa sadar dia memukul-mukul kaca jendela karena tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Seketika, sepasang pasang mata didalam langsung menatap mereka dengan heran dan kaget.

"E-eh.", Lucy segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"K-kenapa, Luce?.", tanya Natsu bingung.

"I-itu.", Lucy menunjuk kaca jendelanya dengan kaget, disertai dengan peningkatan rona merah diwajahnya.

"K-kalian?", kali ini Natsu yang tersentak kaget, wajahnya blushing seketika.

"Kalian, kalian pasti mengintip kami kan, dasar penguntit", teriak Lucy kesal sambil membuka kaca jendelanya, membuat segerombolan pria diluar terkaget.

"A-ano, Lucy-cha-", Macao berusaha meluruskan.

"Kalian keterlaluan!", potong Lucy kesal.

"Kami minta maaf", ucap Wakaba yang berusaha menenangkan amukan Lucy.

Sementara Natsu, dia masih terdiam dibelakang Lucy, ada sebersit rasa malu yang menggerogotinya.

"Haha, flame head, aku tak percaya, kau dan Lucy, hahaha", Gray menambah ketegangan disana.

Lucy menunduk, menyembunyikan amarahnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Apa yang salah dengan aku dan Natsu, hah?", Lucy terlihat sangat marah, aura yang keluar darinya begitu mencekam, membuat Gray berhenti tertawa dan menelan ludah.

"Hahaha, kau marah, Lucy?", Gray menambah kadar emosi Lucy, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah disertai dengan perubahan pada kedua matanya, buliran air mata itu siap keluar kapan saja.

PLAK

Tamparan keras sudah mengenai pipi kanan Gray dengan telak.

"Kau.", Lucy memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam, buliran bening itu pun keluar dengan sendirinya.

"L-lucy.", Gray menatapnya, menyesal mungkin.

Natsu yang menyadari tangisan Lucy segera bertindak.

Dengan tanpa ragu-ragu sedikitpun, dia segera menarik tubuh Lucy kearahnya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Semua yang ada disana, minus Natsu dan Lucy langsung tercengang, mendapati pemandangan yang sebenarnya tak pantas mereka lihat itu.

Lucy berhenti menangis, Natsu pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Dia mngusap air mata Lucy dengan lembut, "Jangan menangis lagi yaa, Luce."

Lucy mengangguk kecil sambil senyum penuh kearahnya.

"Hei, ice boxer", bentak Natsu.

"Apa kau sudah percaya?", lanjutnya.

Wajah Lucy memerah, mungkin Natsu juga begitu, hanya saja dia menyembunyikannya dalam tatapan tajamnya.

Gray dan yang lainnya pun tersentak.

"Natsu", gumam Gray, pelan.

"Kau sungguh Man!", teriak Elfman girang, disusul denga tawa para pria itu.

"Yahyah, aku percaya, Flame Head", Gray tersenyum kecil, sedikit mengejek mungkin, tapi terlihat jelas ketulusannya.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah kalian, atau aku akan membakar kalian hingga menjadi debu", teriak Natsu brutal, dengan segera semua pengganggu itu melompat pergi meninggalkan dua pasang mata disana, mereka masih saling melihat satu sama lain, lalu senyum pun menghiasi wajah mereka.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, seorang gadis yang sama terkekeh geli melihat kejadian didalam kamar si gadis pirang, dia mengamati kedua sosok yang masih berduaan didalam, lalu kembali menutup mulutnya yang tak mau berhenti tertawa kecil.

Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, lalu berujar pelan "Selanjutnya giliranmu", dia tersenyum, lagi. Wajah manisnya tak dapat disaksikan oleh orang-orang yang berjalan disana, hanya ada sepasang mata sayu yang memandangnya, memberikan tatapan kaget, namun, sang gadis itu tidak tahu jika ada yang melihatnya, dia kembali berjalan, lalu menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang.

**YOSH, masih gaje juga endingnya?. Gomenne.**

**Sekarang pasti sudah mulai ketahuan yaa?**

**Siapa gadis yang cantik itu?**

**Siapa orang yang melihat gadis itu?**

**Kenapa dia kaget?**

**Siapa pria yang memayungi Juvia?**

**Hohoho, lihat chapter selanjutnya yaaa**

**Tapi, RIVIEW dulu yaaaaa**

**Arigatou.**


	4. Juvia Loxar

**Hohoho, sudah sampai ke chapter 4, kali ini dari Lucy Heartfilia, keberuntungan pindah kepadaaa**

**ENG ING ENG- Juvia Loxar, yeee, selamat buat Juvia-chan, semoga langgeng yaaa XD**

**Okee, tinggalkan ke gaje an saya, tadi, gomen.**

**Ini balasan buat riview chapter sebelumnya =)**

**wijnark11 : Hahaha, emang Natsu psikopat kok *plak* gomen Natsu, bercanda kok, hehe. Eh, sudah tau yaa? Hebat hebat, siapa coba? Awas yaa kalau salah, loh?. Makasih yaa reviewnyaa =D**

**fathiyah : Haha, iyaloh, nanti saya usahain buatin satu chapter yang ceritain tentang pernikahannya mereka, hoho. Sama, pas buat, saya juga senyum-senyum sendiri, haha XD Makasih riviewnyaa =D**

**Buat yang lainnya, saya balas lewat pm yaaa =)**

**Yosh,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Happy reading, minna!**

**Happy Birthday Fairy Tail**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : Gray&Juvia**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

Gray-sama, kau dimana?.

Juvia membutuhkanmu.

Erza-san, Mira-san, bahkan Lucy-san sedang bersama pria yang mereka cintai sekarang, tapi, kenapa Juvia tidak?. Apa yang salah dengan Juvia?.

Juvia terus berjalan, berkeliling disekitar guild, namun sosokmu tak juga kutemukan.

Mungkin saja, Gray-sama sedang berjalan-jalan diluar?.

Baiklah, Juvia tidak akan menyerah mencarimu, sampai keujung duniapun, tunggulah Juvia, Gray-sama~.

Juvia akan membuktikan betapa besar cinta Juvia padamu, fufufu.

Juvia segera melesat pergi meninggalkan guild, eh, tapi, bagaimana jika Gray-sama sedang berkencan bersama gadis lain?.

"Aaah, saingan cinta! Siapa gadis itu, Gray-sama?." umpat Juvia kesal.

**"**Juvia?", aku menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Happy?" ucapku sambil memandang kucing bersayap itu dengan bingung.

"Carla?" lanjutku, tak kalah bingungnya.

"E-eh, jangan-jangan, kalian sedang berke-"

"T-tidaaak!", teriak Carla histeris.

"Carlaa." tegur Happy pelan.

"Dwia mwenywukwaimwu~", ucapku geli disertai dengan kekehan kecil diujungnya.

"Berhenti meniru Happy, Juvia.", Carla mendengus kesal.

"Fufufu, maaf, kalau begitu, Juvia pergi dulu," aku segera berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Ahiya, apa kalian melihat Gray-sama?" lanjutku, mungkin saja mereka bertemu dengannya dijalan, kan?.

"Gray?" tanya Happy.

Juvia mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tadi melihatnya, sepertinya dia pergi ke rumah Lucy." jawab Carla.

A-apa?. Rumah Lucy?.

Juvia pikir, Lucy sedang bersama Natsu?. Jangan bilang kalau?. Tidak, Juvia harus segera mencarinya.

"Arigatou, Juvia harus segera pergi." dengan kecepatan penuh, Juvia menelusuri jalan Magnolia ini, secepatnya menuju rumah Lucy.

Tunggu,

Rumah Lucy itu dimana?.

Happy dan Carla sudah tak terlihat lagi, sudah jauh, bagaimana ini?.

J-juvia, kecewaaa, Gray-samaa~.

Juvia pun akhirnya hanya berjalan tak tentu arah.

TIK

Tetes demi tetes hujan mulai turun, karena Juvia?.

Orang-orang segera berlarian kesana-kemari, menyelamatkan diri dari beribu tetes hujan yang mengeroyok mereka.

Juvia masih berjalan, menginjak tanah basah yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Juvia.

Gray-sama, kau dimana?.

Hiks.

Tetes-tetes hujan itu kini mulai menajam, membuat bunyi gemerisik dijalan bertambah keras, begini lebih baik, jadi teringat dengan masa lalu Juvia.

Masa lalu sebelum Juvia bertemu denganmu, Gray-sama.

**FLASHBACK**

Pria itu,

Dingin,

Sama seperti Juvia.

Tunggu, Fairy Tail?.

Itu berarti dia adalah musuh Juvia, aku akan mengalahkannya.

"Yaa, Juvia si wanita hujan, salah satu dari 4 element." ucapku sambil berjalan mendekati pria berambut biru itu.

"Kau salah satu dari 4 element?" tak ada ekspresi apapun dari wajah dinginnya.

"Aku tak menyangka sudah 2 element yang dikalahkan. Tapi jangan remehkan Juvia dan Aria."

"Maaf sudah memotong, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang sudah melukai temanku. Walaupun mereka itu perempuan atau anak-anak." kau menatap Juvia dengan tajam.

Tatapan itu, sungguh dingin.

DEG

Ada apa ini?.

Kenapa Juvia merasa aneh?.

"B-benarkah? Kalau begitu Juvia menyerah, selamat tinggal." ini gawat, Juvia tidak bisa melawanmu, tidak.

"Whoaa! Kenapa kau?" Juvia sudah tak memperdulikan teriakanmu lagi, pokoknya Juvia tidak bisa melawanmu.

Kenapa?.

Apa ada yang salah dengan Juvia?.

DEG DEG DEG

Kenapa hatiku berdetak seperti ini?.

"Tunggu! Hentikan raksasanya!" kau masih mengejar Juvia.

Kenapa?.

Juvia merasa,

Tidak,

Juvia ingin memilikinya.

Juvia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Water Lock!"

Wajah itu, jangan perlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu, membuat dada Juvia sakit.

"Ohh, tidak, dia kesakitan, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus segera melepaskannya, tapi-"

A-apa?.

"D-dia melepaskan diri dari Water Lock Juvia dengan kekuatannya sendiri?"

Inilah kekuatan dari penyihir es, hebat.

Kyaaa, Juvia sungguh kagum padanyaa.

Tunggu,

Air dan es?.

Ini kelihatannya akan menarik.

Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, pangeran Juvia.

"Mencoba untuk melakukan serangan mendadak, huh?", kau membuka bajumu, bersiap untuk pertarungan yang sesungguhnya.

Kyaaa~ kenapa kau membuka bajumu?.

Kyaaaa~ Juvia tidak kuat melihatnyaa.

A-aku pikir sebaiknya kita tidak perlu terburu-buru.

"Aku tidak ingin menakuti perempuan, tapi kelihatannya kau cukup hebat." kau memuji Juvia?. Kyaaa~

"Ice Make Lance!"

"Percuma saja, tubuh Juvia terbuat dari air."

Itu benar, dia adalah musuh.

Tapi, Juvia tidak akan kehilangan perasaan.

Sayonara, bunga kecilku yang tercinta.

"Water Slicer!" maafkan Juvia, tapi, aku harus melakukannya.

Ini demi guild Juvia, maaf.

Tapi,

K-kau menghindarinya, hebat juga.

"Kau masih punya pilihan untuk menyerah. Tolong serahkan Lucy Heartfilia." menyerahlah, maka tak akan terjadi perkelahian antara kita, aku mohon.

"Hei, jangan menawarkan hal bodoh seperti itu, Lucy adalah teman kami! Aku akan memberikan nyawaku untuk melindunginya."

A-apa?.

Kau akan memberikan nyawamu, demi dia?.

Lucy Heartfilia, musuh cinta Juviaaa.

"Aaaarrgh, apa ini? Kebencian yang berlebihan!"

Hatiku, hatiku sangat sakit.

Sakit.

Juvia tidak akan memaafkanmu,

Lucy tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Juvia, benci padanya.

Karena itu, terimalah kebencian Juvia.

Juvia sudah memutuskan akan menyerangmu, Juvia akan serius sekarang.

Sejak Juvia dilahirkan, Juvia hidup bersama hujan.

Dan disaat hujan, tak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkan Juvia.

"Mendidihlah bersama kemarahan Juvia!"

Tidak bisa, kau tak akan bisa menangkisnya, air Juvia terlalu panas untuk kau bekukan.

A-apa?.

"Dia menggunakan kepulan uap untuk berlindung. Dia tak hanya tampan, dia juga pintar."

Tidak, kenapa Juvia malah tambah kagum denganmu?. Tidak boleh, Juvia tidak boleh selemah ini.

Juvia harus mengalahkanmu.

Disana,

Dapat.

A-apa?.

Kau membekukan air mendidih Juvia?.

Dan,

Juvia merasa sangat dipermalukan,

Seperti ini didalam esmu.

"M-maaf."

Eh? Kau melepaskanku?. Kenapa?.

Kyaaa~ Dia sangat baik!

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini."

Tidak, Juvia, tidak bisa.

"Juvia lebih kuat daripada Lucy, Juvia bisa melindungimu."

"Melindungi? Aku?"

"K-kare-na, a-a-aku-u c-cii-in-"

"Sheesh, sekarang hujannya makin deras saja," keluhmu.

Aaaah, Juvia frustasi!

Kenapa untuk bilang tentang perasaan Juvia saja sesusah ini?.

"Sial, hujan ini sangat suram."

A-apa? Kau bilang apa?.

Suram..Suram..Suram..

Benar,

Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain, mereka semua sama saja.

Juvia tidak butuh cinta lagi.

Kau, kau sama saja dengan mereka semua, menganggap bahwa hujan itu suram, itu sama saja mengatai Juvia!.

Juvia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sekarang, akan aku luapkan semua amarahku, pergilah bersama seluruh kemarahanku.

Cinta?.

Siapa yang butuh hal konyol seperti itu.

Sejak dulu, aku selalu berusaha berteman dengan semuanya, tapi, apa yang mereka katakan,

Hujan suram selalu muncul disekitar Juvia, itu karena dia begitu suram.

Mendengar itu, rasanya begitu sakit.

Juvia bahkan sudah membuat puluhan, bukan, bahkan mungkin ratusan teru teru bozu, tapi hujan yang suram ini tak juga pergi, kenapa?.

Apa karena Juvia begitu sial?.

Tak ada yang sudi berteman denganku, Juvia benar-benar kesepian, rasanya kosong, seperti tak ada yang mengakui keberadaanku, sakit.

Bahkan, banyak orang yang mengutuk kebeeradaanku, Juvia, tak bisa hidup seperti ini.

"Juvia tak lebih dari wanita hujan yang suram! Dan Phantom Lord menerima keberadaan Juvia!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Juvia merasa diakui, Juvia,

"Juvia adalah salah satu dari element 4! Penyihir Phantom!"

Inilah kemarahan Juvia, terimalah!.

"Aku tidak akan kalah! Apalagi oleh Phantom!"

A-apa?.

"K-kau bisa membekukan hujan? Sihir yang luar biasa."

"Ice Geyser!"

Aku, kalah.

Ini berakhir, semuanya.

Seperti katanya, hujan turun dan akan jatuh ketanah, lalu menjadi butiran-bitiran kecil disitu, tepat seperti ini.

Akhir dari wanita hujan, sama saja seperti hujan.

Selamat tinggal kesuramanku.

GREB

"Jangan lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau terjatuh!"

Juvia, seharusnya sudah mati, tapi, kenapa, kenapa kau menyelamatkan Juvia?.

Kenapa?.

"Beristirahatlah, kau pasti lelah."

Tidak, kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkanku, kita kan musuh, benar kan?.

Juvia sungguh bingung, tapi, aneh, ini benar-benar aneh.

"Jadi, akhirnya bisa tenang."

Juvia, kau sungguh baik, air mata ini keluar begitu saja, entah apa yang membuatnya keluar, padahal kau sudah berbuat baik padaku.

Huh?. Hujannya, berhenti?.

"Ah, akhirnya cerah juga."

Benarkah?. Itu, langit?.

"A-aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

Juvia masih terkapar ditanah, sambil terus memandangi langit yang terhampar luas diatas sana.

"Benarkah? Indah, kan? Langit bersih itu memang yang terbaik."

Benar, indah.

"Yaa, mereka sangat indah." air mata Juvia keluar begitu saja, pemandangan ini, sangat memukau, indah, merasuk kedalam hati Juvia, perasaan apa ini?.

Ini pertama kalinya Juvia melihat langit, bersamamu, Gray-sama.

"Jadi, ingin melanjutkan ke ronde kedua?."

DEG

Juvia pinsan dengan bahagia, benar, ini perasaan bahagia, sangat hangat.

**FLASHBACK END**

Jadi, sejak awal, Juvia sudah merasakan hal yang berbeda denganmu, sesuatu yang belum pernah Juvia alami sebelumnya.

Membuat Juvia tertarik dengan Fairy Tail, guild rusuh yang menyenangkan.

Semuanya berawal dari hujan,

Apa akan berakhir dengan hujan juga, disini?.

"Sedang apa, Juvia?" Juvia menoleh, melihat siapa pria yang memayungi Juvia.

Yang pasti bukan Gray-sama.

Benarkan, bukan dia.

Juvia membalas senyumnya, setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa Juvia lakukan saat ini.

"Lyon-sama." ucap Juvia, pelan.

Dia masih memayungi Juvia, masih dengan senyum itu, senyum yang selalu dia tunjukkan pada Juvia.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini, Juvia?"

Juvia mengangguk lemah, berusaha terlihat tegar.

Dia tersenyum lagi, lalu duduk disamping Juvia.

Sepayung berdua, membuat jarak diantara tubuh kami nyaris tidak ada.

"Juvia." ucapnya, pelan, bahkan terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Hn?" Juvia menoleh.

"Apa kau, habis menangis?"

Ee-eh, dari mana dia tahu?.

Padahal kan, hujan?.

"T-tidaaak, J-juvia tidak menangis." jelasku, berusaha terlihat jujur.

"Hm, kau memang tak pandai berbohong." dia tertawa kecil, lalu mengelus pelan kepala Juvia.

DEG

Jangan, jangan memerah, kumohon wajahku, jangan merona.

"Jadi, Juvia, apa lagi yang telah dilakukan si brengsek itu padamu?" terdengar seperti ejekan, tapi ada seberkas amarah di ujung kalimat itu.

Juvia menggeleng, "Tak ada, Gray-sama tak melakukan apapun padaku."

"Lalu?" dahinya berkerut, terlihat begitu bingung.

Juvia kembali tersenyum, kali ini mungkin terlihat sedikit pahit, "Ini semua, salah Juvia."

"Juvia." kekhawatirannya sungguh berlebihan, ekspresi itu cukup membuatku tersentak.

"Tapi, tak apa, Juvia baik-baik saja." kali ini, Juvia berusaha nampak kuat dan tegar, dengan sedikit tawa kecil.

"Huh, apa yang membuat dia begitu, buta? Gadis sepertimu, tak pantas disia-siakan, Juvia." ucapnya pelan, bahkan terkesan pasrah.

DEG

A-apa maksudnya?.

"E-eh, a-ap-"

"Tak bisakah," Juvia berhenti bicara, aku lebih tertarik mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mage es itu.

Dia kembali memandang Juvia, kali ini dengan senyum palsu, penuh dengan kesedihan, "Kau memandangku, sedikit saja."

Juvia tidak tega, dia nampak begitu, sakit.

Disaat seperti ini, apa yang harus Juvia ucapkan?.

Kyaaa, Juvia bingung.

"Tak usah bingung Juvia," senyum itu luntur, wajahnya berubah seketika, terlihat sangat serius.

"Cukup lupakan Gray." lanjutnya, dengan nada yang benar-benar dingin.

Tidak, Juvia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Juvia tidak bisa, maaf." kalimat itu keluar begitu saja, membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis.

"Kenapa, Juvia? Apa hebatnya si brengsek itu, hah?!" payung digenggamannya jatuh begitu saja, kini hujan membasahi kami berdua.

"Juvia, lihat aku, aku selalu disini, selalu ada untukmu!" dia berdiri, mengeluarkan segala emosi yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Tidak, tak ada yang bisa Juvia lakukan sekarang.

Juvia tetap diam, menunggu dia kembali tenang.

"Juvia." desahnya, pelan, dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sial, memang tidak bisa," bentaknya, hanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku memang bodoh." lanjutnya, tak kalah kesalnya.

"Tidak, Lyon-sama. Ini semua salah Juvia, jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, Juvialah yang salah." aku berusaha menenangkannya, sambil berdiri dihadapannya.

"Juvia," dia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bersikap sebaik itu padaku," Juvia serasa ingin menangis, melihatnya begitu kacau seperti ini.

"Lyon-sama-"

"Kau membuatku, sakit." kalimat itu bagai petir yang menghantam tepat kedadaku, sakit.

Aku telah membuat seseorang terluka sekarang, Juvia bodoh.

"M-maaf, Lyon-sama." ucapku, sesenggukan, berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisku.

"Tidak lupakan! Biarkan aku menjadi pecundang selamanya, tapi, kumohon, datanglah padaku, Juvia. Tinggallah disisiku." menyedihkan, Juvia benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Juvia ingin! Lyon-sama, Juvia mohon, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Juvia ingin menerimamu, tapi, Juvia tidak, Juvia hanya tidak bisa, hati Juvia tidak mengizinkannya, Lyon-sama." entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku, semuanya sudah bercanpur aduk sekarang.

Dalam hitungan detik, dia mendekap Juvia.

Tubuhnya basah, sama saja denganku.

"Lyon-sama." pelan, tapi Juvia yakin dia mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan semua perasaanmu, lampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku, tak apa. Aku akan menjadi tempatmu bersandar, tak peduli sampai kapan, aku akan membantumu lepas darinya, Juvia." terdengar tulus, namun terselip kekesalan didalamnya.

Tidak, Juvia ingin marah mendengarnya.

Juvia, entah mengapa Juvia kesal.

Air mata, lagi-lagi membasahi pipi Juvia.

"Menangislah, kalau itu bisa membuatmu melupakannya. Biarkan semua rasa cintamu ikut larut dalam setiap tetes air mata yang kau lepaskan."

Sakit, kata-kata itu begitu menusuk.

"Bahkan, jika itu masih belum cukup bagimu untuk melupakannya, aku rela, aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Termasuk, membunuh, si brengsek itu."

PLAK

Tangan Juvia bergerak begitu saja, emosiku keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Jangan berani-berani bilang seprti itu lagi, Juvia, marah."

Ya, benar Juvia marah, marah karena dia berniat jahat pada Gray-sama, marah.

Tapi, kenapa yang keluar malah air mata? Bukan teriakan penuh kebencian?.

"Tch," dia memegangi bekas tamparan Juvia, lalu meringis sakit sesaat.

"Kau memang begitu mencintainya, sudah tak ada tempat lagi bagiku, bukan?" sakit, Juvia begitu sakit, kenapa tadi Juvia menamparnya, Juvia, jahat.

"M-maafkan, aku, Lyon-sama, Juvia-" Juvia baru saja hendak memegangi pipinya ketika dia tiba-tiba saja menarik kedua tangan Juvia dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tak apa, Juvia. Aku mengerti." ucapnya, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, tinggal sedikit lagi,"

DEG

Dia merengkuh wajah Juvia dengan kedua tangannya, membuat mata kami saling bertemu.

Kenapa? Apa yang hendak dia lakukan?.

Perlahan, wajahnya semakin mendekatiku, tunggu,

Apa mungkin, dia ingin menciumku?.

Tunggu,

Juvia tidak bisa bergerak, mata itu telah menghipnotisku, sepenuhnya.

"Jangan bergerak, Juvia." seketika, tubuhku menegang, seperti merespon perintahnya untuk tidak bergerak, tubuhku mematuhinya.

Tidak, tinggal sedikit.

Apa aku harus rela, dicium begitu saja?.

WUUUSSHH

Dingin.

Apa yang terjadi?.

"G-gray-sama!" teriakku, mungkin terdengar sedikit senang.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan pada Juvia, hah?!" dia, marah?. Karena aku?.

"Tch, apa otakmu sudah membeku? Kau mengganggu momen romantis kami." jawab Lyon-sama.

Juvia yang berada dibelakang Gray-sama menjadi sangat bingung sekarang.

"Benarkah itu, Juvia?" dingin, pertengkaran antara mage es memang begitu menyeramkan.

"T-tidaaak, Juviaa, tidak terjadi apapun tadiiii, percayaah, Gray-samaaa~" hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan, mungkin terdengar tak meyakinkan, tapi, kumohon percayalah.

"Kau tidak tuli kan, bodoh? Jadi berhenti mencoba merebut milikku dengan seenaknya." tentu saja, dari belakang pun, Gray-sama tetap saja tampan.

Tunggu, apa tadi dia bilang?.

Milikku?.

Apa maksudnya adalah, Juvia?.

Juvia milik Gray-sama?.

Kyaaaa~

Juvia, meleleh~

**NORMAL POV**

Sementara sang gadis sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan kedua mata berbentuk love di tanah.

Kedua mage es itu masih tak menyadarinya, dan masih memandang kesal satu sama lain.

"Hahaha~" tawa dari pria berambut silver itu menggelegar, membuat hujan yang berjatuhan merasa terabaikan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, hah? Apa yang lucu." pria berambut biru itu melipat kedua tangannya, kesal dengan tawa mengejek dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau bilang Juvia milikmu, MILIKMU, hahaha~" dia kembali tertawa, kali ini terdengar menyeramkan.

Dalam seketika, wajah si mage Fairy Tail itu memerah, membuat tingkahnya berubah drastis, _'Apa tadi aku berkata begitu?'_, pikirnya.

"A-aku, ah, sudahlah." dia memalingkan wajahnya, mungkin tak menemukan alasan apapun untuk menyangkal tuduhannya tadi.

"Ehm," pria bernama Lyon itu kembali pulih dari sindrom tertawanya tadi, dia lalu menghampiri teman lamanya itu.

"Gray," pria yang dipanggil itu berbalik, menatap langsung kedalam mata sang pemanggil.

"Jaga Juvia." dua kata yang mengiringi kepergian sang pahlawan, membuat Gray bungkam seribu bahasa.

SEPI

Tinggal mereka berdua disana, bahkan hujanpun tak ingin mengusik kebersamaan mereka.

"Hmm, Juvi-"

Mata mage es itu membulat, kaget melihat seorang gadis terkulai pasrah ditanah dengan wajah yang merona.

"Whoa, Juvia, kau kenapa? Ayo, bangunlah!" dia segera menghampiri tubuh si gadis dan menyandarkan kepala gadis berambut biru itu di pahanya, sayup-sayup dia mendengar bisikan.

"Gray-sama~" tapi mata sang gadis masih tertutup rapat, tubuhnya bahkan masih tak bergerak sedikitpun, perlahan senyum pun menghiasi wajah si pria.

"Huh, bodoh." ucapnya pelan.

Entah untuk siapa dia mengucapkannya, tak ada yang tahu.

Yang jelas, dalam ucapannya tadi, tersembunyi kebahagiaan dan kelegaan, dalam senja yang dihiasi pelangi itu, dia dengan lembut merengkuh tubuh gadisnya, menghangatkannya kedalam pelukannya.

Mungkin memang tak ada momen romantis diantara mereka,

Bahkan tak ada ungkapan cinta apapun disana,

Hanya keheningan semata,

Dilengkapi dengan pelangi yang masih setia menjadi saksi bisu diantara mereka,

Tapi, siapa yang tahu,

Di hari-hari berikutnya,

Kehidupan mereka mungkin akan lebih berwarna karena perasaan yang mulai tumbuh diantara mereka,

Momen-momen romantis itu pasti akan muncul dengan sendirinya,

Bahkan ungkapan cinta itu sudah tak berarti lagi,

Karena mereka telah menyadarinya,

Dimulai dari sekarang,

Mereka telah menyatu.

Es dan air, bukan perpaduan yang buruk, kan?.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum, sangat manis, disamping pangeran pujaannya,

Gray Fullbuster.

Sementara itu, gadis yang sama masih saja mengintip dari balik pohon dikejauhan, tapi dia dapat melihat dengan jelas kejadian disana, dia tertawa kecil, senang dengan keberhasilan yang diraihnya. Perlahan, matanya mencari sosok seseorang, dia menemukannya, lalu menghilang pergi.

**FLASHBACK**

"Waah~ anak muda zaman sekarang, ckck." keluh sang master ke 4 itu sambil tetap berjalan dengan santai.

"Ah, maksudmu, Natsu dan Lucy? Hahaha, itu biasa saja, jangan berlebihan." komentar Wakaba.

"Yah~ meski begitu, aku tak menyangka dia akan mencium Lucy didepan kita." jawab Macao.

"Sudahlah, lagipula mereka cukup serasi." kali ini Warren yang berkomentar.

Para pria itu mengangguk setuju, kecuali seseorang.

"Gray, kau kenapa?" tanya Droy pelan.

"Hei, jangan terlalu memikirkan mereka, lagipula kau punya seseorang juga kan." ledek Jet sambil menyikut pelan lengan Gray.

"Aku tidak memikirkan mereka, hanya saja, ah sudahlah." umpatnya jengkel.

"Kau itu pria, Gray. Semangatlah~ hahaha." ujar Elfman dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Tunggu, bukankah kau seharusnya pergi mengambil misi bersama Lisanna?" tanya Nab yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Tadi aku melihat kalian berlari bersama-sama, jadi aku jadi tertarik, akukan pria!"

"Apa hubungannya!", teriak Wakaba dan Macao bersamaan.

"Tapi, dimana Lisanna?" tanya Victor.

Elfman bungkam seketika.

"Tidaaaak, aku meninggalkannya tadi, sungguh bukan pria!" teriaknya histeris.

"Sana pergi, cari dia, lagipula ini sudah senja." usul Victor.

"Okee, aku pergi dulu, Lisannaa~" Elfman berlari panik sambil terus-terusan meneriakkan nama Lisanna.

"Eh, Ayo, kita juga harus segera kembali ke guild." perintah Macao layaknya seorang master sungguhan, loh?.

"Aku, akan pergi dulu, aku ada urusan." Gray segera berlari meninggalkan para kerumunan mage itu.

Pria yang hobi melepaskan baju itu lalu berhenti, memandang sekaliling lalu menghembuskan napas berat.

Hujan pun turun, semua orang disekelilingnya segera berlari, menyelamatkan tubuh mereka dari air yang berjatuhan dari langit itu.

Tapi, pria itu hanya diam, lalu berjalan tak tentu arah.

Sepintas, dia melihat bayangan orang yang dikenalnya, berjalan hampa menuju taman Magnolia.

Entah apa yang merasukinya sekarang, dia jadi tertarik mengikuti gadis hujan itu, secara diam-diam.

Cukup lama dia menguntit, dan melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi antara gadis Fairy Tail itu dengan si pria dari Lamia Scale.

Berkali-kali dia tersentak mendengar dialog percakapan diantara mereka berdua, yang penuh dengan emosi.

Berkali-kali pula dia harus menahan diri agar tidak menerjang pria es disana itu.

Hingga, saat dimana emosinya sudah tak terkontrol lagi, dengan penuh amarah, dia pun menghampiri mereka,

Menyelesaikan cinta segi tiga diantara mereka setuntas-tuntasnya.

**FLASHBACK END**

Kini, kita berpaling ke penyihir dari Lamia Scale,

Lyon Reitei, sang pahlawan.

"Lyon-sama~" sapa gadis berambut merah mudah itu dengan riang.

"Hn." hanya itu respon dari sang pria, dia tersenyum kosong pada gadis yang diam-diam memendam cinta padanya.

"Darimana saja, Lyon-sama? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." umpatnya jengkel.

"Aku, hanya ada sedikit urusan."

"Tapi, kenapa, wajahmu nampak sangat sedih seperti itu? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak." dia menampilkan senyum palsu itu lagi.

"Kau berbohong. Aku melihatnya sendiri." langkah riang dari gadis itu terhenti seketika, membuat pria didepannya memandangnya tak percaya.

"Aku, maaf, Lyon-sama. Aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan tadi," gadis itu tertunduk, malu sekaligus marah.

"A-aku, aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ungkapnya kesal, entah mengapa, dia merasa marah pada pria itu.

"Kau tak akan mengerti." wajah Lyon berubah dingin.

"Tidak, aku, aku mengerti, kau, kau sudah menyerah pada Juvia, bukan?" tebaknya yakin.

"Kau pikir begitu? Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk si bodoh itu, jangan salah paham." jelasnya singkat.

"Lalu? Untuk siapa? Juvia, kan?" tanya gadis itu menggebu-gebu.

Pria itu tersenyum, kali ini dia terlihat tampan dengan senyum tulus itu, "Untuk seseorang yang kukagumi." jawabnya yakin.

"Eh?" gadis manis itu melongo tak percaya, sekaligus bingung dengan pengakuan pria dihadapannya itu.

Belum sempat menembakkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya, si mage es itu sudah berlalu, berjalan kembali.

"Eh, tunggu, Lyon-sama~" teriaknya, maklum, jarak antara mereka sudah lumayan jauh.

WUUSSHH

Tubuh pria berambut silver itu menegang, matanya bahkan membelalak, bukan karena mendengar teriakan gadis dibelakangnya, namun, karena, suara angin halus yang menusuk telinganya, membawakan satu kata yang dapat dia dengar dengan jelas.

Senyum tulus terpancar dari wajahnya, "Sama-sama."

"Eh, ada apa, Lyon-sama? Kau bicara dengan siapa?" gadis itu segera berjalan disampingnya setelah lelah berlari mengejar si pria.

"Dengan orang yang kukagumi." jawabnya lancar.

"Eh? Tak ada orang disini, jangan menakutiku, Lyon-sama."

Pria itu hanya tertawa geli, menyadari kepolosan gadis disampingnya, dia lalu menarik tangan mungil gadis itu dengan cepat, lalu membawanya berlari-lari kecil disana, "Ayo, cepat. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita. Kita tak boleh mengacaukan pestanya, bukan?"

"Hai~", gadis itu pun tersenyum malu, membiarkan rona merah menjalar diwajahnya, lalu ikut berlari bersama pria yang menariknya itu.

**Yosh, chapter 4 selesai, yeeeee.**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje dan jelek :)**

**Masih sudi kan baca chapter selanjutnya? Yayaya, pleaseee *puppyeyes**

**Riview yaaaaa =D**

**Arigatou.**


	5. Lisanna Strauss

**Okee, sudah sampai chapter 5, lumayan, hohoho.**

**Chapter 5 ini berkisah tentang Bixlow&Lisanna, yang nggak suka, jangan ragu tekan 'back' yaa, nggak papa kok :)**

**Banyak yang bilang kalau, Lisanna itu terlalu manis buat Bixlow, atau Bixlow itu terlalu mengerikan buat Lisanna, tapi, bagi saya, nggak kok, justru perbedaan itu yang bikin mereka jadi kelihatan cocok, saling mengimbangi, itu cuma pendapat saya loh, kalau ada yang nggak setuju, jangan marah yaa ;D**

**Oke, ini balasan buat riview chapter sebelumnya :**

**wijnark11 : iyaa, hebat hebat, hoho :) okeoke, ini chapter 5nyaaa :D makasih riviewnyaaaa =D**

**Yang lain saya balas lewat pm yaa =D**

**Gomen, berlama-lama, langsung saja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Fairy Tail**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : Bixlow&Lisanna**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

* * *

**LISANNA'S POV**

"Lisanna~"

"Iya~ ada apa, Mira-nee?" aku memandangi model majalah yang cantik itu dengan tatapan bingung, tapi senyum indahnya malah makin mengembang.

Keningku makin mengerut, bingung dengan kelakuan kakak perempuanku satu-satunya itu, "Kenapa, Mira-nee?" aku kembali mengulang pertanyaanku tadi.

Dia masih tersenyum, nampak lebih bahagia dibanding dengan senyum yang setiap saat dia tunjukkan padaku.

"Mira-nee, jangan menakutiku seperti itu," aku mulai takut dengan kelakuan anehnya itu.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" aku meyentuh pelan dahinya, tak panas kok.

"Pergilah berkencan."

"E-eh?!" entah apa yang menghinggapi otak kakakku ini, hingga dia berkata seperti itu padaku.

Berkencan?.

"Dengan siapa, Mira-nee?" tanyaku bingung, aku bahkan masih tak percaya, dia menyuruhku, berkencan?.

"Bixlow." dia masih memasang wajah tak berdosa andalannya itu.

"E-e-eh?" kebingungan menerjangku, sudah dua kali dia membuatku tersentak seperti ini.

Tingkahku bahkan jadi gelagapan, hanya karena satu nama itu saja.

Aku baru saja hendak membuka mulut, ketika dia tiba-tiba berkata, "Kalian terlihat serasi." senyum malaikat itu sungguh memancarkan kepolosan dirinya.

Apa benar, kami, serasi?.

"Tapi, ke-"

"Dia cukup baik, Lisanna. Selain itu dia juga salah satu anggota dari Raijinshuu, tidak buruk sama sekali." potongnya.

Oke, aku akui, dia memang cukup baik padaku, tapi, mungkinkah?.

"Mira-nee, aku pikir kau salah paham tentang hubungan kami selama ini, aku dan Bixlow," dia masih memandangku dengan tatapan polos itu.

Oh, God.

Haruskah aku benar-benar mengatakannya?.

"Hanya teman." lanjutku, dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, kurasa.

Dia menatapku kosong.

Aku balas menatapnya, "Ayolah, Mira-nee." bujukku.

"Gomen, Lisanna. Aku hanya berpikir kalian terlihat serasi." ucapnya kecewa, terlihat sangat bersalah.

"Tak apa, Mira-nee." aku berusaha tersenyum, berharap perasaannya segera membaik.

Semantara dia masih menutupi wajahnya, malu mungkin karena pikiran konyolnya tadi.

"Tapi, Mira-nee. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja, tanpa sempat singgah diotakku terlebih dahulu.

Tapi, ini memang aneh, tak biasanya Mira-nee memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu tentangku.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, aku melihat kalian bersama kemarin, dan, fufufu, tak kusangka aku malah memikirkan hal itu terjadi pada kalian, gomenne." jelasnya singkat, dengan nada riangnya yang khas.

Aku dan Bixlow,

Bersama?.

Kemarin?.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Aku berjalan pelan, menuju guild kebanggaanku itu seorang diri.

Yah, meski kuakui, belanjaan ini memang memperlambat langkahku, tak apalah.

Tapi, seandainya boleh, aku sangat ingin merubah wujudku, agar tak perlu kelelahan seperti ini.

Fuuh, cuaca sore ini cukup menguras keringat, angin juga tak banyak berkeliaran, membuat suasana di jalan yang lumayan ramai ini menjadi makin panas saja.

"Uh." aku meletakkan kantong belanjaanku sejenak, merilekskan kedua tanganku yang sudah terasa kaku, bahkan leherku pun ikut tegang karena keberatan, maklum jarak antara guild dan pasar cukup jauh.

Sudah cukup, lebih baik aku segera melanjutkan perjalananku.

"E-eh?"

"Kau mau membawanya ke guild kan? Biar aku bantu."

Aku masih memandangi punggung pria itu, tegap, kekar, bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dariku, anehnya, kali ini, dia nampak berbeda.

"Bixlow." kau berbalik, memandangku bingung, lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau tak akan memintaku untuk menggendongmu kan?" ucapmu dengan tatapan nakal sambil menjulurkan lidahmu seperti biasa.

What?.

Apa kau sudah gila, Bixlow?.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, tak ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang seperti itu, membuatku, aah, kau bisa membuatku malu saat ini juga.

"Yeah, ayolah, jangan seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda, Lisanna." aku tersentak, kaget mendengar ucapanmu tadi.

Ini, pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku, dengan lembut seperti itu.

"Lisanna~" panggilmu lagi, masih sama lembutnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Hujan."

Aku menatapmu bingung, lalu menatap langit diatas.

1

2

3

TIK

Dan, benar, hujan mulai turun ke bumi, membuat pijakan kakiku mulai terasa becek.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kesini!" kau menarik tanganku, mendekat pada tubuhmu, lalu mengiringku berjalan ke tempat teduh sambil memayungiku dengan telapak tanganmu, mungkin terlihat konyol, karena aku tetap saja basah.

Tapi, entah mengapa,

Ahh, sudahlah.

"Oh, man, ini sebabnya aku tidak suka melepas baju pelindungku." keluhmu sambil meletakkan barang belanjaanku disampingmu, kami berteduh didepan sebuah toko kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa kau membukanya?" tanyaku sambil membersihkan tetes-tetes hujan dari lenganku.

"Freed bilang, itu mengganggu, jika aku berkeliaran sambil tetap memakainya." jawabmu sambil mengibaskan rambut yang basah.

Yah, kau memang sangat jarang terlihat seperti ini, topeng itu benar-benar menyembunyikan wajah aslimu, kau bahkan pernah membuatku penasaran.

"Jadi, tadi kau bersama Freed?" tanyaku, lagi.

"Yeah, and now, dia meninggalkanku, entah dimana dia sekarang."

Aku tertawa kecil, melihat ekspresi kekanakan seperti itu darimu.

"Hei, apa yang lucu?" tanyamu kesal, tentu saja, ekspresi, sangat jarang aku bisa menikmati setiap ekspresi darimu.

"Kalian sangat dekat yah, terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, hihi." ledekku.

"What? Oh, girl. I am straight, jangan berpikir begitu." kau berusaha meyakinkanku, dengan wajah serius itu.

Apa kau berpikir, aku benar-benar menganggapmu, yaoi?.

Aku masih tertawa geli memandangimu, dan dalam sekejap, ekspresimu kembali berubah, menampilkan mimik 'nakal' itu lagi.

"Oh, come on, kau tak percaya?" kau kembali menjulurkan lidahmu, menampilkan lambang Fairy Tail berwarna hitam disana.

"Mau ku buktikan?" tanyamu lagi, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"E-eh, apa maksudmu, Bixlow? Berhenti memandangku seperti itu!"

Kau berjalan, mempersempit jarak antara kita.

Apa yang coba kau lakukan?.

Dekat, semakin dekat, dan akhirnya, tepat didepanku, jangan-jangan kau ingin,

Oh, God. Aku mencoba mendorongmu dengan kekuatanku, namun, nihil, kau masih berdiri kokoh didepanku.

"U-uh." aku masih setia mendorong dada bidangmu, tunggu kau tidak memakai pelindung itu lagi, aku, dapat merasakan setiap otot-ototmu disana.

Dengan segera aku menarik kembali tanganku, dari kegiatan dorong-mendorong tadi.

"Hahahaha, kau terlihat sungguh manis, honey~" tawamu masih terdengar dengan jelas, cukup lama.

Sial,

Kau benar-benar membuatku,

Argh, kau mempermainkanku Bixlow.

Aku tertunduk, malu menunjukkan wajahku yang nampaknya, sudah merona.

"Ish, kau menjengkelkan." ucapku kesal sambil memandangmu dengan tajam, membuat sepasang iris matamu melunak.

Aku kesal, baka.

Dengan segera aku memungut belanjaanku yang tergeletak dibawah, lalu melangkah pergi, hujan sudah tak menjadi halangan lagi sekarang, aku hanya ingin segera pergi, tak tahan jika seperti ini terus, denganmu.

"Hei, baby, I am just kidding, jangan marah seperti itu." kau menarik tanganku, mencegahku menjauh selangkahpun.

What?.

Apa maumu sebenarnya?.

Tadi, kau memanggilku Lisanna, dengan nada yang sangat lembut,

Lalu kau memanggilku, honey,

Dan sekarang, baby,

Oh, Kami-sama.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." ungkapku kesal, berusaha mati-matian agar tak ada semburat merah sedikitpun yang nampak.

"Memangnya tadi aku memanggilmu apa?" pertanyaan konyol, aku memutar bola mataku, kesal dengan pertanyaanmu itu.

"Apa? Sweety? Honey? Baby? Darling? Yang mana, Lisanna?" tanyamu, terlihat benar-benar bingung, aku jadi tidak tega marah.

"Ah, sudahlah." ucapku akhirnya, kembali meletakkan belanjaanku ditanah.

Eh?.

"E-eh, kau ingin tetap seperti ini?"

"Apa?" tatapan polos itu terlihat tak berdosa sama sekali.

"Ini." aku mengangkat tangan kiriku yang masih digenggam erat dengan olehmu dengan malu-malu.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Hei, bukan respon itu yang kuharapkan.

Tingkahku jadi tak karuan, bingung mau bilang apa.

"Lihat, orang-orang memandang kita, mereka bisa salah paham." sergahku, sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang berjalan di tengah hujan dengan payung digenggaman mereka.

"Mereka bahkan tidak mengenalku." jawabmu santai, enggan menarik tanganmu kembali.

"Tapi, mereka mengenalku." benar, bukan?. Ini hanya menguntungkanmu saja.

"Well, kau yakin? Aku hanya tak ingin kau kedinginan." elakmu.

Heh, kedinginan?.

Yah, aku memang kedinginan, tapi, berkat kau, darahku sudah mengalir dengan lebih cepat, bahkan aku dapat merasakannya diwajahku sekarang, sangat hangat.

"A-aku tak apa." aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku, sebelum perasaan aneh itu datang lagi.

Hei, ayolah, lepaskan tanganku, Bixlow.

"Yeah, lihat, hujannya berhenti." aku segera menoleh, memastikan kebenaran dari ucapanmu tadi.

"Yaa~ akhirnya berhenti juga." ucapku lega, itu artinya aku tak perlu berlama-lama lagi disini.

"Hei, Bix-"

"Ayo kita pulang." kau menarik tanganku, berlari kecil melewati jalan Magnolia ini, dan dengan bodohnya, aku hanya menurut, menyembunyikan senyum kecil diwajahku.

Tidak, kenapa aku jadi, begini?.

"Sampai." kita berdua sudah berdiri didepan pintu guild, saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu secara bersamaan tertawa.

Aku baru sadar, kau terlihat sangat berantakan, rambut acak-acakan, baju basah, dan yah, itu terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kau harus lebih sering berpenampilan seperti ini," ungkapku geli, sambil masih tertawa kecil.

Kau berhenti tertawa, lalu memandangku, lama.

"E-eh, m-maksudku it-"

"Lisanna~" aku berbalik, mencari asal suara itu, dan saat kutemukan, Mira-nee sudah berdiri disana, tak jauh dari kami.

"Aku baru saja hendak menjemputmu." lanjutnya dengan senyum andalannya.

Aku tertawa kaku, Bixlow pun juga begitu, lalu,

"Kalian?" Mira-nee menatap kami dengan aneh, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kami dengan bingung.

"Eh?" kami berdua saling berpandangan, lagi.

Oh, God.

Kami segera menarik tangan masing-masing, menyadari kelakuan konyol kami tadi, gawat.

"A-aku tadi tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, Mira-nee." jelasku segera sebelum Mira-nee memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak.

"Oh, begituyaa~ Terimakasih kau sudah mengantar Lisanna, Bixlow." ujarnya, manis seperti biasa.

"It's ok, Mira." jawabmu, lalu dengan segera melangkah menjauh, kembali kedalam guild dengan sendirinya.

"Ayo masuk, Lisanna~" ajak Mira-nee, menyadarkanku dari khayalanku tadi, aku bahkan tak sadar, Mira-nee sudah berdiri disampingku sambil membawa separuh dari barang belanjaanku itu.

"Y-yaa~ Mira-nee." jawabku singkat, lalu dengan cepat menyusulnya ke dalam.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Jadi, itu yang Mira-nee maksud?.

"A-ah, Mira-nee. Kemarin itu, tidak sengaja saja kok, jangan kau pikirkan."

"Sengaja juga tak apa kok." Mira-nee mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal sambil tersenyum kecil.

"E-eh, Mira-nee~" umpatku, malu karena perkataannya tadi, tapi, memang tak sengaja, kan?.

"Lisanna, aku pikir kau meny-"

"Lisanna~" seru Elfman-niichan sambil berjalan girang menuju kami.

"Ada apa, Elfman-niichan?" tanyaku bingung, melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya dan selembar kertas di genggamannya, nampaknya dia ingin mengajakku mengambil pekerjaan.

"Ayo kita ambil pekerjaan ini!" ucapnya dengan semangat yang membara seperti biasa, sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas padaku.

"Troll? Kay yakin, Elfman-niichan?" tanyaku ragu, bagaimanapun, monster seperti itu tak bisa diremehkan, mereka kuat.

"Dia bisa menambah koleksi monsterku, hahaha~" dia terlihat senang, mungkin lebih baik aku turuti saja.

"Yah, baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu, Elfman-niichan." putusku.

"Yeah, itu baru pria!" teriaknya lagi.

"Tidak boleh." tegas Mira-nee mendadak.

"Kenapa, Nee-chan?" tanya Elfman-niichan, dia nampak sangat terkejut.

"Itu sangat berbahaya, lebih baik jangan." jawab Mira-nee sambil menarik kembali kertas itu dari tanganku dengan paksa.

"Ayolah, Nee-chan." bujuk Elfman-niichan.

"Tidak." tegas Mira-nee, lagi.

Aku sih terserah saja, kalau Mira-nee mengizinkan aku akan ikut, tapi, aku kasihan juga pada Elfman-niichan, dia nampak sangat kecewa.

"Elfman-niichan, Mira-nee, jangan bertengkar lagi, aku mohon." ucapku, berusaha meredakan pertengkaran mereka.

"Elfman, sekali lagi aku tegaskan, jangan mengambil misi itu," teriak Mira-nee, nampaknya kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Tapi, Nee-chan-"

"Aku, tidak ingin kehilangan kalian, lagi. Aku mohon." tatapan itu melunak, membuat kedua mata birunya berkaca-kaca.

"Mira-nee." ucap kami, lirih.

"Jangan ambil pekerjaan itu, yaa~" bujuknya, masih dengan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja.

Aku menatapnya sendu, lalu kembali menatap Elfman-niichan, dia tertunduk.

"Elfman-neechan." panggilku, nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Aku," dia masih menunduk, entah apa yang disembunyikannya.

"Hanya ingin menjadi lebih kuat, lebih kuat untuk melindungi kalian berdua." tatapannya berubah, sangat serius, bahkan tajam, menyiratkan ketulusan yang sungguh murni.

"Jangan menangis, Lisanna." ucapan Mira-nee itu membuatku tersentak kaget, menangis?.

Apa aku menangis?.

Aku meraba-raba pelupuk mataku, memastikan ucapannya tadi.

Dan, benar, aku menemukan bekas-bekas air mata disana, dengan segera aku mengusapnya, membentuk seulas senyum, lalu memeluk mereka berdua.

"Aku tak akan pergi lagi, aku janji." bisikku, tepat di telinga mereka.

Mereka mempererat pelukannya, merasa nyaman satu sama lain, yah, nyaman.

"Pergilah."

"E-eh?" kami berdua terkejut mendengar sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir Mira-nee tadi.

"Pergilah, dan segera kembali." lanjutnya, pelan, namun terdengar jelas kekhawatirannya.

"Terimakasih, Nee-chan."

"Kami akan segera kembali, Mira-nee."

Dan, setelah itu, senyum lembut Mira-nee mengantar kepergian kami, menuju pegunungan yang agak jauh dari Magnolia.

"Elfman-niichan, kau nampak sangat bersemangat." pujiku sambil terus berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Haha~ tentu saja, aku kan pria!" ucapnya semangat, yah, dia tidak pernah berubah.

"Elfman-niichan, bukankah, itu-"

"Orang-orang guild?" sambung Elfman-niichan.

"Kenapa mereka berlarian seperti itu, ada ap-"

"Itu baru pria! Sungguh semangat, aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka, tunggu saja, Hei! Gray! Macao! Tunggu aku! Aku juga pria!" teriaknya sambil ikut memburu segerombolan mage itu.

"Hei, Elfman-niichan!" dia masih saja berlarian mengerjar mereka, jarak antara kami mulai melebar.

"Yah, sudahlah, aku pergi duluan kesana, susul aku yaa~" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya, dan hanya mendapat lambaian tangan darinya.

Fuuh, aku mendengus kesal, pekerjaan yang seharusnya segera diselesaikan ini malah menjadi tertunda karenanya, apanya yang pria?!.

Okee, daripada aku ngomel nggak jelas disini, lebih baik aku segera menuju pegunungan itu.

Hadiahnya juga lumayan, tak apalah.

Aku terus berjalan, melewati taman Magnolia yang ramai, beberapa toko dipinggir jalan, eh, itukan, toko, Bixlow.

Langkahku terhenti, entah mengapa, aku, ingin memandangi toko itu lebih lama lagi, jadi teringat, kau.

Sudahlah.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, memburu waktu yang terbuang percuma tadi, yaa, sebelum hari gelap, aku harus segera sampai disana.

TAP TAP

Langkahku tak terhenti, tak ada lagi yang menarik perhatianku sepanjang jalan tadi.

Dan, akhirnya, aku berdiri di persimpangan jalan,

Jalan yang akan membawaku menuju pegunungan itu, bersiaplah, Lisanna.

Tapi, Elfman-niichan bahkan belum sampai, padahal hari sudah hampir gelap, dimana dia sekarang?.

Apa aku kesana saja, duluan?.

Akhirnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, aku berjalan lagi, menyisiri jalan setapak yang cukup kecil itu, yang membelah hutan lebat Magnolia.

Suara-suara binatang mulai bergentayangan disekitarku, memang tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun, tapi, firasatku tidak baik.

Cepatlah, Elfman-niichan.

"Aaa-" aku segera membungkam mulutku, sebelum sempat mengeluarkan lengkingan nyaring seutuhnya.

Kenapa?.

Itu dia, Troll.

Dia sedang berjalan agak jauh didepanku, menuju pegunungan yang disebutkan dikertas permintaan itu.

"Oke, yang harus kulakukan hanya membuntutinya secara diam-diam, lalu menunggu Elfman-niichan datang menghajarnya." bisikku, sangat kecil, karena memang hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

Dari belakang, makhluk itu terlihat cukup mengerikan, nampak seperti raksasa, dengan senjata besar seperti gadah ditangan kanannya.

Aku harap dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku terus mengendap-ngendap, memelankan langkahku semaksimal mungkin.

Pandanganku tak lepas darinya, mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya.

Mencari celah yang bisa menjadi kelemahannya, mungkin saja berguna saat bertarung nanti.

Tiba-tiba, dia berbalik, dan berlari kearahku, entah apa yang dicarinya, apa dia menyadariku?.

Tidak, sudah terlambat, menghindarpun tak bisa, dia terlalu besar, bumi bahkan bergetar karena pijakan kakinya.

Aku memaksakan diri melompat, segera menjauh dari arah datangnya, tapi,

"Aaaaah!" tubuhku terperanjat, jatuh kedalam semak belukar yang tajam, sakit.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, mencari sosoknya, namun, nihil, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat secercah cahaya pun.

Semuanya, kabur.

Ayolah, Lisanna, buka matamu, kau pasti bisa.

Dengan napas yang memburu, aku akhirnya bisa membbuka mataku sepenuhnya,

Oh, Kami-sama.

Aku terjebak, wajar saja tangan dan kakiku, bukan, seluruh tubuhku mati rasa.

Ini, gawat.

Mawar hitam, racun yang berbahaya, meski aku seorang mage, itu tidak mengurangi racun dari durinya.

Bertahan, aku mohon, jangan disini,

Dia akan datang, pasti,

Jadi, bertahanlah, Lisanna.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis berambut silver itu terbaring tak berdaya, dengan puluhan duri yang menancap di tubuhnya, hanya ujung kakinya saja yang terlihat dari luar.

Bulan bersinar penuh, padahal malam baru saja dimulai, burung hantu bangun dari tidur lelapnya, terbang menjauh mencari mangsa.

Sementara makhluk besar berwarna hijau itu melangkah pergi, menuju gua besar dibawah pegunungan itu, tempat persembunyiannya, sambil membawa dua ekor babi hutan dalam genggamannya.

Rupanya, sejak awal, yang menjadi targetnya tadi hanyalah babi hutan di ujung jalan itu, bukan seorang mage dari Fairy Tail, Lisanna Strauss.

Namun, sayang, gadis manis itu sedang bersusah payah, melawan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, dia berharap, janjinya tadi pagi, dapat dia tepati.

"Lisanna~" teriak seorang pria bertubuh kekar sambil terus menerobos pepohonan didalam hutan itu, tatapan tajam dari beberapa hewan buas disana sama sekali tidak diperdulikannya, bahkan terkadang, dia menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar 'bermain' dengan hewan yang datang 'menyapanya'.

Gadis yang dipanggil itu terkejut, mendengar suara dari kakak laki-lakinya itu, semangat hidupnya kembali tumbuh, dengan mengumpulkan seluruh kemampuan dan tenaga yang tersisa ditubuhnya, dia berteriak dengan lantang, "Elfman-niichan!"

Sayangnya, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan, perlahan, matanya menutup, mengistirahatkan tubuh gadis manis itu.

"Lisanna!" pria itu tersentak, mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya, suara yang dari tadi dia cari.

Dia mengikuti arah datangnya suara itu, sambil masih meneriakkan nama adik perempuannya.

Secercah harapan, beruntung bulan bersinar terang malam ini,

Sepasang mata itu menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil, nampak tak asing.

"Lisanna!" teriaknya lagi, menyadari bahwa itu adalah ujung kaki dari saudarinya tercinta.

Dia menerjang semak itu dengan brutal, rasa khawatir sudah menjalar disetiap inchi tubuhnya.

Dia bahkan tak perduli pada duri yang ikut menancap di sebagian tubuhnya itu, dia hanya ingin, mengeluarkan adiknya dari tempat terkutuk itu.

_'SIal.'_ batinnya, menyesali keputusan bodohnya tadi, yang ingin mengambil pekerjaan itu.

Seandainya saja, dia tidak bersikeras mengambilnya, hal seperti ini tidak akan menimpa adiknya, bodoh, begitu pikirnya.

Sambil menggendong tubuh gadis yang akrab dipanggil Lisanna itu, dia terus berdoa dalam hati, agar tuhan melindungi nyawa saudarinya itu.

Dia merasa bersalah, salah karena tidak bisa melindungi adiknya, salah karena meninggalkannya sendirian tadi.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan hawa tidak enak, sinar bulan yang sedari tadi memandu jalannya lenyap begitu saja, membuat bayangan raksasa terlukis jelas ditanah.

Pria itu berbalik, dan menemukan sesosok raksasa berwarna hijau dihadapannya, dia lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Jadi, kau yang sudah membuat Lisanna begini? Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan, secara pria!" teriaknya.

Dia meletakkan tubuh Lisanna sejauh mungkin lalu kembali mendekati sang raksasa yang menunggunya dengan tatapan datar.

"Troll, aku akan membuatmu menyesal dilahirkan sebagai pria!"

"Sesshuu Take Over Beast Soul!" pria itu berbubah menjadi sesosok monster juga, dengan tanduk dibagian atas kepalanya, hanya saja tubuhnya masih jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan lawannya itu.

Troll nampaknya juga serius, dia mengangkat senjatanya tadi, lalu menyerang Elfman dengan brutal, mereka bertarung dengan sengit.

Kedua makhluk itu sudah mulai kelelahan, luka disekujur tubuh mereka sudah terasa sangat nyeri, meski tak ada satupun yang meringis kesakitan, karena harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi.

Mereka berhenti sejenak, menghirup oksigen kedalam paru-paru mereka sebanyak-bannyaknya, sambil melayangkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

Yah, membunuh atau dibunuh, itulah pilihan mereka saat ini.

"Elfman-niichan!"

Teriakan itu membuat semangat juang Elfman meningkat drastsi.

"Enyahlah, aku tidak akan kalah dihadapan Lisanna." senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya, dan tanpa aba-aba dia kembali menyerang si Troll.

Gadis berambut pendek itu masih mematung, berdiri mengamati setiap pukulan yang dihadiahkan bagi si monster jelek yang telah melukainya itu.

Dia merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya itu bukan apa-apa setelah melihat luka-luka yang didapat oleh kakak lelakinya, yang bahkan masih sanggup bertarung, bukan, dia sudah menang, hanya masalah waktu sampai monster itu tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.

BRUK

Tubuh sang Troll yang perkasa sudah terbaring kaku ditanah, tak ada teriakan ataupun sekedar gerakan kecil yang nampak darinya, hanya seonggok mayat raksasa yang mengganggu pemandangan disana.

"Elfman-niichan~" Lisanna segera memeluk tubuh sang kakak, lalu menangis disana, bukan karena rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, namun, ada rasa bahagia saat dia sadar dan masih ada disini, bersama keluarganya yang dia cintai.

"Maafkan aku, Lisanna. Aku, aku sungguh bukan pri-"

"Tidak, kau disini Elfman-niichan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." ucap Lisanna, menghentikan tangisannya sepenuhnya.

"Lisanna." Elfman tersenyum, nampak sangat lembut, dan bahagia.

"Elfman-niichan!" gadis itu berteriak, lagi.

Kali ini dia berusaha keras menahan beban tubuh Elfman yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dia terus meneriakkan nama Elfman, tangisnya pecah kembali, ketakutannya terwujud, dia masih menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh penuh luka itu dengan kekuatannya, berharap dia segera sadar.

"Lisanna!" kaget, tangis gadis itu terhenti, dia memandang pria didepannya itu dengan kosong, tak percaya pada indera pengelihatannya.

* * *

**LISANNA'S POV**

Aku mohon, kami-sama.

Jangan, jangan ambil Efman-niichan, biarkan dia disini bersama kami, aku mohon.

Elfman-niichan, aku masih terisak, susah payah menahan air mataku keluar, namun, jangankan berhenti, buliran air itu malah jatuh lebih deras lagi.

"Lisanna!" suara itu,

Aku tak percaya, apa itu benar, kau?.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV**

Seperti biasa, guild ricuh itu terlihat rusuh, lagi.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, pukulan demi pukulan terus dilayangkan oleh para mage di guild itu satu sama lain.

Hingga, datanglah sang Titania, gadis terkuat di guild.

Dengan satu gertakan, gadis berambut merah itu berhasil membungkam mulut para pria disana dan membuat mereka rela jadi pesuruhnya, perintah sang Titania, mutlak dipenuhi.

Dengan malas, mereka mulai membereskan ulah mereka, sampah-sampah mulai disingkirkan, hingga akhirnya, ruangan yang sangat luas itu sudah kembali seperti semula, hebat.

Hari mulai sore, seorang pria berjalan santai sambil memamerkan lambang Fairy Tail di lidahnya.

"Hei! Kau siapa?!" bentak seorang pria berambut pink sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pria dihadapannya itu.

"Oh, yeah, kau bahkan terlalu bodoh sampai tak mengenalku, Natsu." pria itu tertawa sinting, entah apa yang dianggapnya lucu.

"A-apa, kau bilang apa, tadi? Tunggu, Bixlow? Itu kau?" kali ini si rambut pink yang tertawa sinting.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa sinting bersama.

"Hei, apa sih yang kalian tertawakan? Berhentilah tertawa!" teriak pria yang berambut biru tua itu kesal.

"Coba lihat, Gray! Itu, itu Bixlow! Hahaha~"

"Haha~ Lihatlah si bodoh itu, dia bahkan tak mengenalku~"

"Dasar, kalian berdua, gila," umpat pria bernama Gray itu lebih jengkel lagi.

"Erza! Tolong hentikan mereka!" teriak mage es itu sambil berjalan keluar guild, mencari sosok sang titania.

Sementara kedua mage itu masih sibuk tertawa.

"Eh, apa kalian lihat Erza?" Gray muncul dengan tergesa-gesa, sampai-sampai dia lupa memakai bajunya.

"Aku pikir kau tadi mencarinya? Kenapa malah bertanya pada kami, baka." jawab Natsu sambil mengusap air mata di ujung matanya, efek samping dari tawa sintingnya tadi.

"Yeah, kau sudah gila, Gray." Bixlow juga ikut-ikutan mengejek pria itu.

"Kuso, bukan begitu, diluar, ada anak kecil yang mencarinya." jawab Gray dengan nada kesal yang sudah meningkat tiga kali lipat.

"Oh." hanya itu respon dari dua makhluk dihadapannya itu.

"Ikut aku, Flame Head, kita cari Erza." dengan ganas, Gray menarik tangan Natsu dan membawanya berkeliling, mencari gadis berambut merah yang cantik itu.

Sekarang tinggal Bixlow sendiri disana, dia jadi terpikirkan sesuatu,

"Sial." umpatnya kesal, dia baru menyadari, bahwa dia bahkan lupa memakai baju pelindungnya hari ini, itu semua karena mimpi anehnya semalam, yang juga membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

Mimpi, tentang gadis yang dicintainya.

Dengan gelisah dia berjalan pelan ke bar, namun, tak ada seorangpun disana.

Akhirnya dia duduk dipojok, merenungkan kembali mimpi anehnya semalam.

Mungkin cukup lama, dia bahkan tak sadar hari sudah sore.

"Bixlow~" Mirajane sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, sambil menggenggam erat tangan orang yang paling diseganinya, Laxus.

"Laxus? Mira? Kalian?" ucapnya bingung, mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kami akan segera menikah~" ungkap Mira dengan riang, sambil memamerkan cincin berlian dijari manisnya.

"A-apa? Laxus?" dia masih tak percaya, memasang tampang bertanya kepada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Yaah, seperti yang Mira bilang."

'Sial, kau bilang, tak usah pikirkan mimpi itu? Padahal kau sendiri, kuso' batinnya, kesal terhadap pria dihadapannya itu.

"Ah, Mira, apa kau tahu Lisanna ada dimana?" tanya Bixlow dengan segera, mendadak dia mempercayai mimpi itu, takut mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Ah, dia sedang mengambil pekerjaan dengan Elfman, di pegunungan sekitar Magnolia," jelas gadis itu ramah.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, aku khawatir pada mereka." lanjutnya, memang nampak sangat khawatir.

"Aku akan pergi melihatnya, kau tenang saja Mira. Laxus, aku pergi dulu." ucapnya segera lalu segera berbalik dan berlalu, menyusul adik bungsu dari Mirajane itu secepat mungkin.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

**LISANNA'S POV**

"Bixlow?" aku masih memandangmu, mungkinkah?.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" kau menjulurkan lidahmu, lagi.

"Bixlow~" entah apa yang merasukiku saat ini, tubuhku bergerak begitu saja.

Aku tahu, dia juga terkejut dengan kelakuanku ini, tapi,

"Tenanglah, Lisanna. Aku disini sekarang." dan seperti yang dia katakan, tangisku perlahan hilang.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, melihat kedalam matanya, "Arigatou, Bixlow."

"Yeah, sayang sekali, monsternya sudah tertidur, aku kehilangan saat menyenangkannya." ucapnya, dengan nada mengejek khasnya itu.

"A-apa kau bi-"

GRESS

Tadinya aku hanya ingin memukul pelan dadanya, tapi, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku sekuat ini, padahal aku terluka tadi, atau mungkin dia yang bertambah lemah?.

Tepat sekali, aku terjatuh, tepat diatasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau selemah itu." ucapku, masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Yeah, kau memukulku terlalu keras tadi." balasnya, entah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang, jarak antara wajah kami, semakin menipis?.

"Yeah, ini salahmu, Lisanna. Dan, kau akan menanggung akibatnya."

Mata kami masih saling menatap, tak ada yang ingin mengalah.

Yah, bagaimanapun, ini, salahku juga, bukan?.

"Li-sa-nna-" itu suara, Elfman-niichan.

Aku segera bangkit, menyudahi ciuman singkat tadi, Bixlow juga nampak segera menyusulku ke arah Elfman-niichan.

"Elfman-niichan, kau tak apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tak apa, ayo kita pulang." jawabnya, dia berusaha berdiri, dibantu oleh Bixlow.

E-eh.

Aku segera memalingkan pandanganku, begitu sepasang mata kami saling bertemu.

Kenapa aku menciumnya tadi?.

"Lisanna~" panggil Elfman-niichan.

"I-iya~" aku segera mengejar mereka yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Aduh, kenapa aku malah berjalan disampingmu?. Bukannya disamping Elfman-niichan, ini membuatku menjadi kikuk.

ZZZZTT

"Dia sudah tertidur. Kemarilah, my babies." dalam sekejap, lima makhluk, bukan, jiwa tepatnya, sudah berada disekeliling kami, dalam wujud seperti biasa.

Kalau tidak salah, mereka dinamakan, Pappa, Pippi, Puppu, Peppe, dan Poppo, meski aku sendiri tak bisa membedakan mereka.

"Tolong pegang dia, my babies." lanjutnya lagi.

Sekarang, tubuh Elfman-niichan sudah di angkat oleh kelima boneka itu, yah, itulah sihirnya.

"Thankyou, my babies." dia kembali menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa gaje bersama kelima bonekanya itu.

Aku hanya memandangnya aneh.

"Kenapa, baby? Ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Blush.

Dalam sekejap, wajahku, pasti sudah memerah, lagi.

Berhenti mempermainkanku, Bixlow.

Apa, ini?.

Sakit.

Tubuhku kembali sakit.

"Kau tak apa, Lisanna? Jangan-jangan, kau kenapa? Mawar hitam? Lisanna, jawab aku." dia masih terus berteriak, sambil menggendongku dengan gaya bridal style.

Sial, kenapa seperti ini.

"Oh, shit. Tak salah lagi, ini pasti racun itu, bertahanlah. Aku tahu kau bisa mendengar suaraku, Lisanna. Kau kuat, bertahanlah satu jam lagi, please."

Yaa, aku akan bertahan, aku akan menepati janjiku.

Aku harus bisa menahan rasa sakit ini,

Ini tidak ada apa-apanya, aku kuat, kan, Bixlow?.

"Lisanna~"

Apa itu, kau?.

Kau yang memanggilku?.

Pelan, aku kembali membuka mataku, silau.

Setelah yakin ini bukan mimpi, aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan padaku, yang terjadi saat ini.

Baru pukul 8 malam, aku pikir sudah pagi, eh?.

"Bixlow."

Kau, menungguku sejak tadi?.

Wajah itu, terlihat manis saat tertidur, kau tahu, kau sama sekali tidak 'menyeramkan' seperti yang orang-orang katakan, Bixlow.

Tanganku, lagi-lagi, bergerak sendiri, mengelus pelan wajahmu.

"Lisanna~" lagi, ternyata, kau hanya mengigau yaa.

"Aku disini, Bixlow." aku sangat terkejut dengan kelakuanmu yang tiba-tiba bangkit lalu memelukku, hangat.

Mulutku, terkunci rapat, tak punya kata apapun yang bisa aku ucapkan sekarang.

"Yeah, akhirnya kau sadar, baby."

What?.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Bixlow. Dan lepaskan pelukanmu." omelku kesal.

"Tapi, aku menyayangimu, baby."

DEG

Kenapa?.

Aku, merasa senang mendengarnya, tapi, jangan tambahkan embel-embel 'baby' disana, menjijikan tahu.

"Aku tahu."

"Itu artinya, kau juga-"

"Aku suka," ucapannya terhenti, mungkin menunggu kalimat yang akan aku lontarkan.

"Aku suka, cara kau menyebut namaku. Melebihi siapapun." kau mempererat pelukanmu, membuatku semakin merasa nyaman.

"Alright, Lisanna." benarkan, terdengar lembut kalau kau yang menyebutnya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berpelukan seperti itu?"

Aku menarik diriku kembali, bahkan mendorongmu dengan kasar agar menjauh, mau bagaimana lagi, aku sangat terkejut tadi.

"Laxus." kau mendengus kesal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lisanna?" Laxus berjalan mendekatiku, terlihat khawatir juga.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawabku yakin.

"Bagus, racun itu akan perlahan sembuh, jangan banyak bergerak. Ini berkat Wendy." ucapnya.

"Wendy? Lalu, dimana dia sekarang? Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya."

"Dia sedang mengobati Elfman, kau tenang saja."

"Hn" aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, Lisanna. Kami belum memberitahukan ini pada Mira." ucap Laxus pelan.

"Baguslah, aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau, berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun? Kau tahu kan, Mira itu-"

"Tentu saja, aku baru saja akan mengatakannya." sergahku, sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Bagus. Bersiaplah, dia sudah terlihat gelisah." dia lalu melangkah, keluar dari ruangan itu dengan lega.

Aku tak pernah menyadari, kalau Laxus begitu peduli pada Mira-nee.

"Hei, kenapa kau memandangnya seperti itu?" tanyamu sambil duduk disampingku.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya, aku tak pernah menyadari, Laxus begitu memperhatikan Mira-nee." jawabku jujur.

"Hahaha~" kau mulai tertawa gila.

"Hentikan itu, Bixlow, kau terlihat mengerikan." ledekku.

"Kau pasti belum tahu."

"Eh? Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mau tahu?"

Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Cium dulu~" ucapmu manja.

Blush~

"A-a-ak-" sebelum aku sempat menjawab, kau sudah tertawa, lagi.

"Coba lihat, kau sungguh manis, Lisanna~"

Kau mempermainkanku, lagi.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, malu karena wajahku sudah merah, lagi.

"Hei, come on, jangan marah, Lisanna."

Siapa yang marah?.

Jadi, kau pikir aku, marah?.

Fufufu, saatnya aku mempermainkanmu.

Aku berbalik, duduk membelakangimu agar kau tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah." ujarku, pura-pura marah.

"Okay, aku akan mengatakannya, tapi kau janji jangan marah padaku?" bagus, aku berhasil mempermainkanmu.

"Cepat katakan." perintaku, hihi, rasakan itu, Bixlow.

"Mereka akan segera menikah."

"Apa?" aku terkejut, lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi, aku perlu penjelasan.

Dia hanya memandang mataku, dalam, lalu, "Yeah, Laxus baru saja melamarnya, dan Mira menerimanya. So, you know."

"Maksudmu, mereka? Oh, Kami-sama. Aku bahkan tak pernah menyadari kalau mereka itu dekat?" sesalku, kenapa aku terlambat mengetahuinya?.

"Ayo, aku ingin segera memberi selamat pada Mira-nee." ucapku antusias, lalu dengan segera menarik tanganmu keluar, berlari kecil bersamaku, seperti yang terakhir kali kita lakukan.

Kau ingat kan, Bixlow?.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sementara itu, disekitar mereka, masih gadis yang sama, nampak tertawa bahagia menyaksikan sepasang kekasih itu, hatinya juga ikut berbunga melihatnya. Kali ini dia sukses lagi, sampai kapan dia akan terus mencampuri urusan cinta orang lain?.

Siapa yang tahu?.

Siapa lagi selanjutnya?.

Entahlah.

Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

"Master, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tawanya terhenti, lalu senyum jahil menghiasi wajah manisnya.

* * *

**Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, jelek, ah, gomen semuaa :)**

**Nggak puas? Nggak enak? Mau saya lanjutin lagi nggak?**

**Bilang aja yaa, katakan semuanya di kolom RIVIEW dibawah ini =D**

**di riview yaaaa =D**

**Arigatou.**


	6. Evergreen

**Huaaa~ Maaf baru bisa update, ada banyak halangan kemari, jadi baru bisa update sekarang, gomenne :)**

**Ini juga dibuatnya dalam keadaan kurang baik, buru-buru mau pamit soalnya, jadi segera di update. Tugas numpuk dan ulangan menanti, maaf kan ke gajean cerita ini nantinya ;)**

**Ini balasan buat riviewnyaa :)**

**wijnark11 : Bagus deh kalo jadinya lucu, hehe, semoga chapter 6 nggak mengecewakan :) makasih riviewnya :)**

**Yang lain dibalas lewat pm yaa =)**

**Oke, buat chaper 6, saya sudah siapin pairing yang sudah sering banget muncul di fairy tail, mereka selalu dijodoh-jodohkan dan orang-orang disekeliling mereka selalu berharap mereka bisa bersama, huruf depan nama mereka aja sama, so cute.**

**Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka? Maukah mereka bersama? Bagaimana perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya? Let's see!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Fairy Tail**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : Elfman&Evergreen**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

* * *

**EVERGREEN'S POV**

Hari yang membosankan.

Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar membuatku bosan, padahal masih pagi.

Apa lagi setelah melihat wajah Laxus dan Bixlow yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu, kacau.

"Laxus, kau kurang tidur?" tanyaku segera saat team Raijinshuu sedang berkumpul bersama seperti biasa.

"Eve benar, kau terlihat, kurang enak badan? Dan kau juga Bixlow, meskipun kau selalu memakai topeng, tapi aku tahu wajahmu tidak seseram itu." ungkap Freed yang dari tadi hanya sibuk membersihkan pedangnya.

Aku memperbaiki letak kacamataku lalu berujar, "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Tenanglah! Tak ada yang terjadi padaku." jawab Laxus dengan mata merah dan suara parau, membuatnya makin terlihat buruk.

"_Shit_, aku lupa memakai baju pelindungku." umpat Bixlow sambil membanting kesal telapak tangannya dimeja, lalu kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, entah dia takut dilihat oleh orang lain karena tidak memakai topeng, atau dia takut terlihat jelek dengan wajah kacau begitu.

"Dia lupa, lupa, lupa~" teriak salah satu dari peliharaan Bixlow itu sambil masih melayang-layang diatas kepalanya.

"Dia tidak tidur~"

"Dia tidak bisa tidur~"

"Semalaman tidak tidur~" ucap yang lainnya lagi, para boneka itu mulai membentuk formasi melingkar dan berputar-putar riang diatas kepala Bixlow.

Berkat ulah mereka itu, Bixlow sukses mengeluarkan kata-kata 'mutiaranya' yang membuat seisi guild menoleh kearah kami.

"_Shut up_, _you_, _bastard_! _Shit_! _Asshole_! _Bit_-"

Dan rengekan tangis dari para boneka yang berisi jiwa itu sukses membuat Bixlow meminta maaf dengan seluruh kerendahan hatinya.

Oke, tinggalkan momen indah mereka, kembali ke, "Hm, Laxus, kau yakin tak apa?" tanyaku lagi, dan itu membuat pria berambut pirang itu menatapku tajam.

"Uh, oke, baguslah." potongku segera sebelum Laxus menatapku lebih dingin lagi.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil pekerjaan?" usul Freed dengan penuh semangat, pria yang warna rambutnya sama denganku itu lalu memasukkan pedangnya kembali.

"Aku tidak ikut." jawabku secepat kilat. Sayangnya, tak ada yang mendengarkanku, Bixlow masih sibuk dengan para '_babies_' nya sementara Laxus masih tidak _mood_ untuk berkomentar.

"Yah, aku sedang malas." lanjutku, saat menyadari tatapan bingung Freed.

"Oh, bagaimana denganmu, Laxus?" tanya Freed lagi, masih dengan semangatnya itu.

"Huh, tidak." pria itu mendengus kesal lalu beranjak pergi.

"Hei, Laxus! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Bixlow, rupanya urusannya sudah selesai.

"Bukan urusanmu." pria berpostur tinggi itu tetap berjalan santai, tanpa melirik kearah kami sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak akan percaya pada mimpi itu, kan?" teriak Bixlow lagi, kali ini Laxus berhenti berjalan, lalu menatap Bixlow sekilas.

"Itu hanya mimpi, bodoh." mendengar itu aku tertawa kecil, sepertinya melihat perkelahian di Raijinshuu membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Sementara Bixlow tampak merenung, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Freed tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Bixlow!" merasa diabaikan, Freed berteriak keras, sambil mengguncang tubuh Bixlow dengan kasar.

"Hah, apa?" Bixlow yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya lalu memberi tatapan bodoh kearah kami.

"Mimpi." jawabku.

"Ah, _it's ok_. _Don't worry_." jawabnya santai, tapi masih terlihat aneh juga.

"Kau yakin? Memangnya mimpi seperti apa?" tanya Freed, lebih terlihat penasaran dibanding khawatir.

"Yeah, well. Aku bermimpi seseorang mati." jawabnya singkat, meski terlihat jelas keraguannya.

"Siapa?" tanya kami serempak.

"Uh, hmm, kalian tak perlu tahu."

"Kau tak ingin memberitahu kami?" aku membuka kacamataku dengan perlahan, lalu menyibakkan rambutku yang tergurai bebas dengan pelan.

"Kau ingin kuubah menjadi batu?" lanjutku dengan nada yang mengintimidasi sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hei, ayolah. Kau ingin bertarung?" dia menjulurkan lidahnya seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau memaksa." tegasku.

"Haha~ jangan menyesal, Eve. _Come on, my babies_." ini baru Bixlow yang aku kenal, baiklah, mungkin sedikit pemanasan.

"Runes." suara yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi pertarungan kami yang baru saja akan dimulai membuatku kembali memasang kacamataku.

"Freed." aku tersenyum puas kearah pria itu.

"_Shit_, Freed! Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" teriak Bixlow dari dalam runes milik Freed.

"Baca aturannya." perintah Freed, Bixlow pun menurut.

"Apa! Tidak! Aku tak akan mengatakannya!" teriak Bixlow yang masih terkurung didalam runes.

"Ah, bagaimana ini, Freed. Dia masih tak ingin mengaku." ucapku kecewa, rupanya Freed juga penasaran dengan mimpi itu.

"Biarkan saja dia didalam selamanya." ucapnya dingin, membuat Bixlow agak tersentak.

"_My babies_. Cepat hancurkan penghalang ini!" perintah Bixlow, para pengikutnya itu pun segera menembakkan ledakan-ledakan mereka pada runes milik Freed.

"Percuma saja." sergah Freed dengan santai.

"Hei, ada apa ini?!" suara itu.

"Elfman, jangan ikut campur." umpatku jengkel, meihat ekspresi bodoh itu diwajah pria berambut silver itu.

"Hei, bukankah itu Bixlow? Dia membuka topengnya! Sungguh pria!" teriakmu histeris, membuat kertas permintaan ditanganmu berayun-ayun kuat.

Tunggu, apa dia ingin mengambil pekerjaan?

Pekerjaan apa?

Sudahlah, kenapa aku yang jadi sibuk.

"Hei! Bantu aku keluar dari sini, Elfman!" teriak Bixlow.

"Oh! Tidak, ini pertarunganmu dengan Freed, kau sungguh bukan pria, Bixlow." teriakmu sambil melipat kedua tanganmu didepan dada.

"Memangnya kau pria? Kalau kau memang pria cepat nikahi Eve!" teriak Bixlow lebih keras lagi, membuatku rasa jengkelku bangkit.

"Hei!" protesku, lalu melirik sebentar kearahmu dan saat mata kita saling bertemu, aku segera berpaling.

Hampir saja.

"U-uh, a-a-"

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" teriakku kesal, ah, aku terbawa suasana.

Namun ekspresi kedua orang itu sangat datar, nampaknya mereka tak mempercayai ucapanku, bahkan mereka bertingkah seperti tak mendengar apapun dariku tadi.

Aku pun mendengus kesal.

"Yeah, baiklah Freed, aku akan menemanimu mengambil pekerjaan." teriak Bixlow dengan suara yang disemangat-semangatkan.

Membuat mataku membulat lebar.

"Tunggu, kenap-" belum sempat terlesaikan, runes milik Freed yang tadinya mengurung Bixlow segera hilang, hei ada apa ini?

"Freed!" aku memandang kesal, bingung, marah, serta pasrah kearah pria yang sudah tersenyum puas itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya polos, hampir saja aku menebarkan serbuk sihirku disekeliling wajah polosnya itu kalau saja kau tak ada disana.

"A-aku pikir kau ingin, tunggu, jadi semua itu hanya untuk memaksa Bixlow ikut denganmu?" ucapanku itu nyaris seperti lengkingan minta tolong yang biasanya muncul di film-film horor, setengah kesal, setangah pasrah, dan setengah takut itu kenyataan.

Freed mengangguk bangga, oh _God_.

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku, tak sanggup melihat wajah datar Freed lagi, membuatku muak.

Oke, jadi, selama ini aku yang salah paham?

_That's right_, hari ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Eve, kau yakin tak ingin ikut?" tanya Freed, lagi. Masih dengan ekspresi 'ketidak tahuannya' itu.

Sungguh, kalau saja aku melihatnya sedikit lebih lama lagi, dijamin, dia akan berubah menjadi batu.

"Tidak." jawabku ketus.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Elfman?" tanya Freed, lagi.

Hei, kenapa orang itu juga dibawa-bawa?

Aku masih tak ingin beranjak dari sana, entah apa yang membuat kakiku terasa berat saat ini.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin mengambil pekerjaan ini. Jika kalian memang pria, ikutlah denganku." ujarmu, sok pria seperti biasa.

"Coba kulihat." tanpa melirik pun, aku sudah bisa tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, bodoh.

"Troll? Kau yakin? Mereka itu sangat kuat." komentar Freed, dengan nada yang begitu datar.

Apa?

Troll?

Tidak. Ini bukan urusanku.

"Hahaha~ Pria memang harus berhadapan dengan musuh yang kuat, agar bisa menjadi lebih pria lagi."

Bodoh.

Pergi saja sana.

Pergi dan biarkan dirimu mati sia-sia.

"Aku rasa, kami tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Sebenarnya ada pekerjaan yang begitu ingin kuambil, aku sangat tertarik dengan _request_ itu." tolak Freed dengan sangat halus.

Bagus.

Eh, tidak, apa sih yang kupikirkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak Lisanna~" kau berlalu, tanpa melirikku sedikit pun? Huh, pikiran macam apa itu.

Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?

Hei, aku masih ada disini, bodoh!

Dan, kenapa harus Lisanna?

Kau tahu kan, dia itu lebih lemah dariku, dia hanya akan merepotkanmu.

Dan, yang terpenting, apa kau tidak takut kehilangan adikmu, lagi?

Ah, sekali lagi Eve, itu bukan urusanmu, jadi berhenti memikirkannya.

"Eve." tanpa aku sadari, kedua pria itu sudah berada dihadapanku, memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"A-ah, kenapa?"

"Kami pergi dulu, katakan juga pada Laxus." mereka segera berlalu setelah menerima anggukan pelanku.

Aku ditinggal kali ini.

Huh, Laxus juga entah ada dimana, yah, sebaiknya aku tidak mendekatinya saat ini.

Dia terlihat sangat buruk, menyeramkan.

Baiklah, sudah aku tetapkan, hari ini memang hari paling menyebalkan sepanjang umurku, titik.

Aku duduk disana untuk beberapa lama, hingga Natsu dan Gray memulai pertengkaran rutin mereka, tidak jauh dariku.

"Diam kau, Flame head!" teriak Gray, uh, pria itu, dia tak sadar kalau bajunya sudah terlepas sempurna.

"Kau yang diam, Ice boxer!" teriak Natsu, tak kalah besarnya. Api dan es, apa memang kedua hal itu tak bisa menyatu?

Dan, perkelahian mereka pun dimulai, Natsu mulai menyulurkan apinya kemana-mana, sama saja dengan Gray yang membekukan barang-barang dimana-mana.

Wakaba dan Macao mulai menceramahi mereka, namun karena tak dihiraukan juga, kedua orang yang sudah sangat dewasa itu malah ikut terjun langsung kedalam pertempuran konyol mage es dan api itu.

Aksi mereka berdua sontak membuat puluhan mage lain ikut bergabung, saling memukul dan memendang satu sama lain, melemparkan nama-nama ejekan dan kata-kata kotor, sungguh tak ada rasa senioritas sedikitpun disana, benar-benar Fairy Tail.

Eh, sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikan mereka sedekat ini?

Sejak kapan aku mulai memahami Fairy Tail?

Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi, bukan, itu tidak penting.

Melihat kegaduhan di aula Fairy Tail yang megah itu membuatku bertambah _bad mood_. Dengan langkah tidak semangat, aku pun menyeret paksa kedua kakiku, mencoba menjauh dari kerumunan itu, sebelum aku juga ikut hanyut didalamnya.

Samar-samar aku masih mendengar teriakan dari para pria itu, Gajeel yang menolak diejek oleh Natsu, Macao dan Wakaba yang sibuk memperebutkan gelar-gelar aneh ciptaan mereka, Droy yang menolak dipanggil gendut, serta Natsu yang mengobarkan apinya ke celana Gray hanya karena syalnya telah disentuh oleh penyihir es itu.

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku, telingaku terasa penuh oleh suara-suara mereka. Namun, dari puluhan mage yang berkumpul disana, aku tak merasakan kehadiranmu sama sekali, kau dimana?

Biasanya kau akan ikut terjun juga sambil mengejek pria-pria yang menolak bertarung itu dengan mengatai mereka 'bukan pria' lalu dengan sengaja memancing kemarahan mereka agar pertarungan itu jadi lebih menyenangkan, benar, kan?

Aku pasti sudah gila.

Kenapa kau terus bergentayangan dipikiranku?

Tunggu, apa kau benar-benar mengambil pekerjaan berbahaya itu?

Tubuhku serasa lemas hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

Kuharap kau tidak mengambil pekerjaan itu.

Oke, Eve hentikan kebodohanmu sampai disini.

Dan sepasang kaki jenjang milikku ini membawaku ke bar Fairy Tail, yang diramaikan oleh beberapa orang gadis, nampaknya hanya ini pilihanku sekarang.

Jarakku sekarang memang tak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, namun aku dapat mendengar teriakan kecil Levi dengan jelas, ada apa?

Aku berjalan kearah mereka, memberi senyum seadanya, lalu langsung duduk malas disamping Erza.

Mungkin dengan berbincang-bincang bersama mereka bisa mengembalikan _mood_ ku seperti semula.

Para gadis itu menyambutku dengan ramah, tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk segera masuk ke perbincangan mereka, inilah enaknya menjadi seorang wanita.

Tak kusangka, Levi yang mungil itu ternyata cukup dekat dengan Gajeel, padahal Gajeel itu begitu pemarah dan tampangnya seram banget, lucu juga menyaksikan perubahan warna diwajah Levi, manis.

Dan yang lebih tak kusangka lagi, sang Titania, Erza Scarlet ternyata diam-diam memendam perasaan pada pria bernama Jellal? Orang yang sudah menghancurkan dewan sihir? Cinta memang sungguh buta.

Erza, gadis yang selalu mementingkan keadilan dan bersikap seperti kesatria itu ternyata jatuh cinta pada seorang kriminal yang jahat, muda, dan berbakat seperti Jellal, oke, dia mungkin cukup tampan hingga mampu membuat gadis sekeras Erza luluh padanya, tapi, jahat? Hei, kemana sifat bijak Erza pergi?

Namun, entah mengapa, jika melihat cara Erza menceritakan pria itu, rasanya pria bernama Jellal itu tidak seburuk itu, malah menurutku, dia orang yang sangat hangat, aneh bukan?

Erza sekarang diam seribu bahasa dihadapan kami, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona, gadis itu tak nampak seram seperti biasa sekarang, dia lebih terlihat seperti gadis manis yang lugu saat ini, sampai dengan tanpa sengaja dia bilang kalau Jellal itu, _sexy_? _What_? Erza Scarlet bilang begitu? Sungguh, kalau saja aku tak berada disini sekarang, tak menyaksikannya secara langsung, aku tak akan percaya kalau Erza pernah bilang begitu, sekalipun Laxus yang bilang padaku.

Dari ekspresi gadis berambut merah itu, terbukti bahwa dia memang sangat mencintai Jellal.

Setalah selesai mengganggu Erza dan membuatnya _blushing_ cukup lama, perhatianku tertuju pada seekor kucing putih bersayap disamping Wendy.

Kucing yang bisa terbang itu terlihat sangat angkuh dan dingin, meski terkadang dia bisa juga bersikap biasa, mungkin saja dia belum nyaman dengan kami semua.

Entah kenapa, aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu, oke, Carla memang satu-satunya Exceed betina yang aku kenal, tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau dia punya kharisma yang, yah kau tahu, seperti mengatakan kalau dia bukan Exceed sembarangan, dia cukup cantik untuk ukuran Exceed, lupakan.

Tak lama, aku menyadari satu hal lagi, Carla dan Happy, oke, aku lupa akan Lily, tapi aku merasa dibanding dengan Lily, Carla lebih terlihat serasi dengan Happy. Why not, Carla?

Seandainya didunia hanya ada dua pilihan seperti Carla sekarang, mungkin aku sudah menentukan pilihanku sejak lama, uh no, jangan membahas masa lalu, Eve.

Ekspresi Carla membuatku yakin akan satu hal, sama saja dengan Levi dan Erza tadi, rupanya Carla juga begitu.

Setelah sibuk menyibukkan diri dengan urusan Carla, kami pun berpindah topik, dan pilihan jatuh kepada gadis berambut pirang itu, Lucy.

Dia memandang kami dengan tatapan bodoh yang seakan menyiratkan bahwa kami tidak tahu apapun tentang dia, _you wrong beib_.

"Aku dengar kau pernah mandi bersama Natsu dan Gray?" tanyaku, kau tak berniat memiliki mereka berdua kan, Lucy?

Dia menyangkal, kami pun memberinya tatapan tak percaya sama sekali. Sampai tiba-tiba, Erza membuka mulut.

Gadis itu mengaku bahwa yang bersama dengan Natsu dan Gray saat itu adalah dia, bukan Lucy, sungguh pengakuan terlarang.

Kau tak tahu seberapa besar kesalahanmu itu kan, Erza?

Kau sudah jujur terhadap kebodohanmu, dan itu membuat_ image _mu luntur seketika.

Meski Erza bersikap santai dan berlagak seperti tak terjadi apapun, yah, bagaimanapun aku tak bisa merubah presepsiku tentangnya, Erza tetaplah Erza, sang Titania yang selalu adil dan jujur.

Setelah bisa menerima kenyataan tentang Erza yang mandi bersama Gray dan Natsu atas alasan kemanusiaan, topik kembali kearahnya yang seharusnya, Lucy, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang, Gray atau Natsu?

Sejak kapan aku begitu sibuk dengan urusan cinta begini?

Sejak orang mencampuri urusan cintaku? Denganmu? Tidak.

Natsu.

Membayangkan pria berambut pink itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Lucy Heartfilia cukup membuat sudut bibirku tertarik sempurna, pasangan yang unik, sama saja dengan Gajeel dan Levi serta Jellal dan Erza.

Rasanya jadi ingin seperti mereka, tapi dengan siapa?

Kau? Uh, keterlaluan.

Gadis berambut biru itu segera menerobos masuk ke topik Lucy dan meminta kami membicarakan tentang dia dan Gray, sungguh buang-buang waktu.

Semua orang sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan?

Gray adalah tipe pria yang cuek, dia tidak begitu sensitif terhadap perasaan wanita, meski Juvia sudah sering menunjukkannya dengan cara yang terkesan berlebihan, tapi aku tetap merasa Gray belum benar-benar tahu.

Mari tinggalkan keanehan gadis hujan itu, beralih ke, bagusnya siapa yaa?

"Lalu, lalu, bagaimana dengan Eve, aku tak pernah mendengar gosip tentangmu." tegur Bisca, membuat jantungku seakan ingin meloncat keluar.

Apa?

Kenapa harus aku?

Aku ingin segera meluruskan arah perbincangan yang mulai menyudutkanku ini, namun berkat bantuan Erza, semuanya jadi mustahil.

Tak ada pilihan lagi, daripada membuat masalah semakin runyam, lebih baik aku mendiamkan diri, menunduk, dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang, entah mengapa mulai berubah warna juga.

Untung saja itu tidak berlangsung lama, topik segera teralihkan kepada gadis penembak jitu yang tujuh tahun lalu itu menikah, Bisca.

Dengan sedikit menggoda, Cana berhasil membuat Bisca gelagapan dan merona hanya dengan membahas masalah 'anak' padahal kan dia sendiri sudah punya Asuka, gadis mungil yang gemar meniru anggota guild itu, namun begitu membahas masalah 'pembuatan adik Asuka' naluri kewanitaannya timbul lagi.

Setelah dibuat sedikit kecewa dengan penuturan Bisca, mengenai hilangnya kami selama tujuh tahun, senyum tulus yang ditampilkan oleh gadis itu sukses membuat _mood_ kami kembali baik, yah, termasuk aku.

Perlahan-lahan, _mood_ ku memang membaik karena mereka.

Ternyata, menyenangkan juga berkumpul dengan para gadis seperti ini, selama ini kan aku hanya selalu berkutat dengan para pria itu, team Raijinshuu memang hebat dan menyenangkan, tapi mereka tidak bisa membuatku terbuka seperti ini.

Dan setelah itu, penuturan Cana tentang teman dekatnya yang baru belakangan ini dikenalnya itu membuatku sedikit tercengang, bagaimana tidak, mereka menjalin _long distance relationship_, wajar saja selera minum Cana belakangan ini melonjak tinggi, sekarang aku mengerti perasaannya.

Gadis yang paling lama tinggal di guild itu pun hanya bergumam seadanya, tentang pria yang katanya merupakan kenalan Lucy tersebut, dan dia bilang kalau pria itu akan datang malam ini, cukup membuatku memandang iri Cana, setidaknya, penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

Putri daari Gildarts itu lalu bekerja sama dengan Erza untuk menyudutkan Mira, hei, benar juga, daritadi Mira lah yang selalu menyudutkan kami, tanpa sadar, aku juga ikut memandang Mira dengan tanda tanya besar.

Aku bahkan jadi ikut tertarik seperti yang lainnya. Sambil memanggil-manggil Mira dengan manja dan agak keras, membujuk model majalah itu agar membuka sedikit rahasiannya pada kami, jujur, rasanya tak adil kalau dia tidak memberitahukan kami pria yang disukainya. Oh no, bukan berarti aku suka pada pria 'itu' yaa, jangan salah paham.

Anehnya, Mira hanya menutup mata. Dan seberapa kerasnya pun aku mencoba menebak apa yang ada dipikiran gadis yang sedang tersenyum tipis itu saat ini, aku tetap tidak tahu, tak ada satu nama pria pun yang terlintas di otakku, Mira benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Aku melirik Cana dan Erza yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan kami, nampaknya mereka sudah tahu siapa pria itu, kenapa aku menjadi penasaran begini sih.

Lalu, keheningan pun tercipta, tak ada lagi rengekan manja atau pun sekedar tawa kecil yang terdengar dari bar yang hanya dihuni oleh kami ini, karena suara parau yang tegas, kejam, dan menakutkan yang berasal dari pojok sana, orang bodoh mana pun pasti juga tahu itu suara siapa.

Kami semua berbalik, kegelisahan mulai nampak menggerogoti para gadis lainnya, terkecuali Mira yang masih mematung, dan lagi-lagi, aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini.

Lucy yang paling panik mencoba bertanya pelan kepada Laxus, meski pria berambut pirang itu menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan, tapi jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya itu sudah cukup membuatku lega, begitu pun dengan gadis lainnya.

Laxus berjalan gontai, masih dengan mata merah yang separuh terbuka, nampaknya dia habis minum, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ini berhubungan dengan mimpi itu?

Tak ada yang berani menghalangi langkah kaki Laxus yang entah mengarah kepada siapa itu, semua yang ada disana hanya memandangnya bingung, hingga Mira membuka suara.

"Kau tak apa? Mau aku ambilkan air?" tanyanya pelan, namun terlihat jelas ke-khawatirannya. Ini Mira, wajar saja kalau dia bersikap baik pada semua orang di guild, termasuk Laxus.

Laxus tak bergeming, dia tetap setia meneruskan langkahnya, semakin cepat, dan semakin terarah, hingga dalam sekejap mata, Laxus Dreyar, cucu dari Master Makarov yang juga adalah pemimpin dari Raijinshuu, detik ini sedang menggenggam tangan model cantik yang seksi, Mirajane Strauss, kakak dari Elfman, tidak, lupakan soal pria aneh itu.

Intinya, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu telah berjalan, bukan, berlari kecil dengan mesra, oke, mungkin itu hanya dari sudut pandangku saja, toh Laxus hanya memasang tampang datar ala kadarnya sementara Mira menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam balutan rambut indahnya, menutup diri dari beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya tak percaya.

Lucy mulai berteriak histeris, ditambah dengan kepanikan Levi yang menjadi-jadi, sementara aku? Tak ada kata yang bisa melukiskan perasaanku saat ini, _speechless_.

"Laxus tidak akan menyakiti orang yang dia cintai." entah itu mantra sihir atau apa, yang jelas, ucapan lembut dari titania itu sukses membuatku berteriak gaje bersama gadis-gadis lainnya, lagi-lagi _speecheless_.

Kerumunan orang mulai mendatangi kami, meminta penjelasan dari teriakan kompak kami tadi, untungnya, Erza berhasil mengusir mereka dengan damai.

Ketika para gadis mulai sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, yang masih tak percaya akan pemandangan indah tadi, aku tanpa sengaja menemukan pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah dan lebih menarik daripada tadi.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang berlebihan, aku menggiring mereka kearah jendela, mengintip sepasang mage diluar sana.

Mereka nampak serasi.

Meski tak pernah berpikir sekali pun tentang kedekatan kedua mage itu, tapi melihat mereka berduaan seperti ini, tanpa direncanakan sama sekali, senyumku pun mengembang.

Aku yakin, kelembutan Mira mampu menyaingi kekerasan hati Laxus, dan kekuatan Laxus yang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi juga mampu melindungi Mira yang melemah, lagi-lagi, pasangan unik lainnya.

Tapi, bagaimana denganku?

Siapa yang mampu menyaingi keegoisanku? Tempramenku yang buruk? Pikirkan satu nama, dan buat itu jadi kenyataan.

Uh, _Why HIM, again_?

Sudahlah, aku menggeleng secepat kilat, sebelum pikiranku melayang lebih jauh lagi, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada pemandangan dihadapanku ini.

Setelah 'kepergok' oleh Natsu, kami pun membubarkan diri, dan entah angin apa yang merasuki tubuhku saat ini hingga aku ikut-ikutan berkumpul, berdesak-desakan dengan para gadis lainnya sambil mengintip gadis berambut merah dan seorang pria berambut biru itu dari jauh, dibalik tembok gerbang Fairy Tail.

Pasangan yang juga sangat serasi itu terlihat saling menyayangi, dari tatapan mereka antara satu sama lain, sentuhan mereka, serta ciuman mereka, aku ikut bahagia atas mereka.

Huh, kenapa aku jadi _mellow_ begini?

Sungguh bukan aku yang biasanya.

Dan, kau?

Kenapa hanya ada kau saja dipikiranku?

Ini membuatku semakin lelah.

Setelah bergumam singkat, aku segera melangkah malas-malasan kembali ke kamarku, sesaat setelah sampai, aku segera membersihkan diri, membuang pikiran anehku jauh-jauh.

Selesai mengenakan piyamaku, dengan berat aku membanting tubuhku asal-asalan diatas ranjang, lalu menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan gelisah. Pahatan-pahatan indah yang menggores langit-langit kamarku itu tak terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya, biasa saja, bahkan terkesan abstrak.

Aku kembali menghembuskan napas berat, "Berhenti menggentayangiku, Elfman Strauss!" umpatku jengkel, wajah itu, rambut itu, suara itu, senyum itu, semuanya nampak begitu jelas dikepalaku, ada apa ini? Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu denganmu?

Ah, masa bodoh.

Baiklah, sudah jam 7 malam, lebih baik aku memejamkan mata saja.

Belum sempat kedua kelopak mataku mendarat indah pada pelupuk mataku, seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk, mengintrupsi kegiatan menjelang tidurku.

Aku memandang gadis mungil itu dengan jengkel, disertai sedikit senyum sinis.

Napasnya memburu, tangan kecilnya masih menggenggam erat dadanya yang sesak.

"Hos-hosh, gawat." dia menghela napas sepanjang-panjangnya lagi, entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi semakin tidak enak, aku mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurku, dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Elfman." gadis itu kembali mencuri oksigen disekitarnya, berharap bisa mengutarakan lebih banyak lagi.

Tapi, tak perlu, melihat tampang kaget dan buru-buru seperti itu, aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan apa yang sedang terjadi, ternyata firasatku benar.

"Dia ada dimana sekarang?" tanyaku lekas sambil berusaha berlari mendekatinya, meski kakiku gemetaran dan menjadi kaku seketika.

"Diruang kesehatan." jawabnya, menyadari keterkejutanku, dia juga ikut berjalan dibelakangku, dan makin lama, jarak kami makin menjauh, kini, aku sudah tak mempedulikan Levi lagi, terimakasihnya nanti saja.

Yang terpenting sekarang hanya kau, jadi bertahanlah.

Aku mendobrak pintu putih itu dengan brutal, rasa gelisah dan takut mulai menghantuiku sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

"Elfman!" teriakku, entah sebesar apa volume suaraku tadi atau sepanjang apa gelombangnya, aku sudah tak peduli.

Bahkan tatapan aneh Porlyusica sudah aku abaikan dengan sempurna. Meski bangkitnya Porlyusica dan Wendy dari duduknya membuat langkahku terhenti seketika, dan memohon dalam hati, jangan pergi dulu, urusan kita belum selesai, Elfman.

Dengan perasaan was-was tingkat tinggi siaga tiga, aku berusaha keras menenangkan degupan jantungku yang begitu tak karuan ini.

Oke, tenang Eve, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, tenang.

Aku masih memandang mereka dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, menunggu kebenaran yang akan diungkapkan oleh kedua wanita beda usia itu.

Porlyusica masih berwajah datar, nampaknya wanita itu benar-benar membenci manusia seperti yang sering dia katakan. Sementara wajah gadis kecil itu terlihat agak sedih, bercamput takut, membuat perasaanku tambah berantakan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan." jelas Porlyusica singkat, Wendy hanya tersenyum tipis.

Syukurlah. Terimakasih Kami-sama.

"Tolong jaga dia yaa, aku ingin melihat keadaan Lisanna-san." ucap Wendy, kedua orang itu lalu menutup pintu kokoh itu dengan pelan.

Dan perlahan, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah, mendekati tubuhmu yang berbalut perban, hanya separuh wajahmu saja yang terlihat, selebihnya, lebih nampak seperti mummy.

"Bodoh." gumamku, entah pada siapa, entah karena apa, dan entah mengapa, bersama dengan terucapnya satu kata tak berarti itu, air mataku perlahan juga mulai menetes, membuat pandanganku mulai buram.

Perlahan, mata pria yang terbaring tak berdaya itu mulai terbuka, mungkin dia merasa tersinggung oleh ucapanku tadi. Demi menjaga harga diriku yang tinggi, segera kuusap air mata yang meleleh itu, lalu memasang tampang biasa.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku, dengan nada sebiasa mungkin, ayolah, disaat seperti ini, aku harus bisa bersikap dingin seperti biasa.

Dia menatapku lama, membuat wajahku nyaris saja memerah, "Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, bodoh!" teriakku kesal, bercampur malu.

"Siapa kau?" ekspresi datar, suara parau, dan pandangan kosong, seketika membuat darah disekujur tubuhku berhenti mengalir, tenggorokanku kering, dan perutku mulas.

Ada apa? Dia tak mengingatku? Sama sekali?

Hebat.

Dengan wajah terkejut dan tatapan bulat, serta mulut yang terbuka lebar, aku sudah nampak seperti salah satu dari puluhan patung yang terpajang rapi di ruanganku.

"K-kau tidak ingat aku?" lidahku sungguh kaku hanya untuk berkomentar begitu, rasanya nyawaku melayang hilang entah kemana.

Apa dia mengalami amnesia? Atau mungkin hilang ingatan akut? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah mengalami gangguan jiwa tingkat tinggi stadium akhir? Hanya Porlyusica dan Wendy yang tahu jawabannya.

Tunggu, bukankah tadi Porlyusica bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja? Apa ini yang disebut dengan baik-baik saja bagi Porlyusica? Apa dia sebegitu bencinya pada manusia hingga mempermainkanku seperti ini?

_Speechless_, untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Dengan susah payah, aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri, ini kenyataannya, dan aku harus bisa menerimanya, harus.

Oke, kau hilang ingatan, bahkan tak mengingatku sedikitpun, memandangku dengan tak berdosa seperti itu, meminta penjelasan lebih kepadaku, sungguh, aku tidak berencana untuk menangis sesenggukan seperti ini.

"Eh! Eve, jangan menangis, ayolah, hentikan itu." mendadak tangisku terhenti, mataku kembali memandangmu tak percaya, apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Kau memanggilku Eve?

Air mata itu mengering begitu saja, ketika mendapati cengiran bodoh itu tersungging indah diwajahmu, menyebalkan.

"Apa kau mempermainkanku?! Beraninya kau-"

"Maaf, lanjutkan saja."

"Hei, ada apa, Jellal?" diambang pintu itu, kini telah berdiri sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertemu setelah berpisah selama 7 tahun, dan mereka berdua memandangku geli lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Maaf ya, silahkan lanjutkan, ayo keluar, Jellal." ajak Erza, masih sambil menggenggam erat tangan pria bertatoo itu.

"Tungg-"

Aku hendak memanggil mereka kembali, namun mereka segera berbalik dengan sendirinya, kembali memandang kami dengan nakal, sebelum sempat menutup pintu itu dengan sepenuhnya.

"Kalian terlihat serasi." ucap Erza, disertai dengan kedipan matanya yang menggoda, sial, wajahku pasti sudah memerah.

Saat pintu telah tertutup, aku baru menyadari mengapa saat masuk tadi mereka nampak kaget dan geli, wajar saja.

Begini, aku tadi benar-benar marah dan menganggap Elfman tidak lucu sama sekali, jadi aku hendak memukulnya, namun dengan buru-buru dia mengayunkan satu tangannya yang terbebas dari perban dan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, mencegahku menambah luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Dan sialnya, Erza dan Jellal masuk disaat yang tidak tepat, saat ketika tanganku masih tergenggam erat olehmu.

"Lepas-"

"Maaf." tanpa diperintah lagi, kau segera menarik kembali tanganmu, lalu memalingkan wajahmu kearah lain, kenapa?

"Bagaimana keadaan Lisanna?" setelah aksi diam-diaman selam beberapa saat, akhirnya kau kembali membuka mulut lagi.

Meski agak sedikit kesal denganmu, rasa lega karena kau benar-benar baik-baik saja saat ini berhasil meluapkan kekesalanku begitu saja, berterimakasihlah.

"Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja, Wendy sedang menjenguknya."

"Ah, syukurlah." melihat ekspresi bahagia itu entah mengapa membuat degupan jantungku kembali memuncak.

"A-aku akan memanggil Wendy atau Porlyusica." dengan segera aku berdiri, lalu hendak beranjak pergi, namun tanganku lagi-lagi dicekal, tak kau biarkan melangkah sesenti pun.

"Jangan pergi, temani aku disini." suara itu, suara yang biasanya dipakai untuk berteriak-teriak dan bertengkar denganku malah terdengar sangat lembut dan halus, membuat darahku mengalir deras kedaerah wajahku.

"U-uh-oh-o-ke." aku kembali duduk dikursi tadi.

Kenapa?

Apa kau lagi-lagi lupa untuk melepaskan tanganku?

Namun, entah mengapa, rasanya kali ini aku malu meminta kau melepaskanku, aneh, kan?

Karena itu, aku hanya menunduk pasrah, menunggu kesadaran dirimu sendiri.

Mungkin sudah dua menit kau memegangku erat, dan rasanya aku tidak tega protes padamu.

Pintu terbuka, lagi.

Kali ini yang berdiri diambang pintu adalah seorang gadis berambut silver, dia memandang kaget lalu dengan secepat kilat kembali menutup pintu itu, lagi.

Tunggu, dia salah sangka, uh, sial, lagi-lagi ada yang melihat kejadian yang tak sengaja seperti ini.

Tapi, kali ini kau masih tak bergeming, kau tetap menggenggam erat tanganku, tanpa mengurangi intensitas genggamanmu sedikitpun.

Lalu, kebisuan ini membuat perhatianku menjadi teralihkan, kearah suara gaduh diluar sana, jelas sekali.

Terdengar jelas suara Lisanna, yang sedang menjelaskan apa yang tanpa sengaja dia lihat tadi kepada seseorang, dan dari responnya, nampaknya itu Bixlow.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka, tanpa gerakan apapun, seperti sebelumnya, kami hanya mematung sambil memandangi pintu tak berdosa itu.

"Yeah, kami akan menguncinya dari luar, kalian bersenang-senanglah." Bixlow kembali menujulurkan lidahnya lalu menyeringai bahagia.

Tunggu, "Hei!" teriak kami berdua bersamaan, apa-apaan ini?

Sungguh, Bixlow tidak bercanda, dia benar-benar mengunci pintunya dari luar, ajaib.

Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah tertunduk malu, aku kembali duduk disamping Elfman, bingung mau melakukan apa.

"Eve~" entah sejak kapan aku melamun, dan entah sejak kapan kau mulai akrab memanggilku begitu, entahlah.

"Hn?"

"Aku minta maaf, karena telah membuatmu khawatir. Aku sungguh bukan pria."

Tak ada lagu sedih atau bawang merah disekitar sini, lalu apa yang membuat mataku berkaca-kaca dan bersiap menangis?

"Hei, jangan menangis." kau terlihat gelagapan, tingkahmu mulai terlihat lucu sekarang.

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh." elakku, sambil menatapmu penuh kekesalan.

Bagaimana pun, aku tidak suka dianggap lemah, oleh siapapun.

"Lalu, ini apa?"

Sungguh, aksimu ini cukup membuat mataku tak berkedip selama beberapa detik. Ini bukan adegan dalam drama apapun, kan? Kita tidak sedang memainkan sinetron, kan?

Tangan kekar itu mengusap lembut setiap buliran air mata yang melekat pada wajahku, hingga tak bersisa sedikit pun.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah," adegan romantis macam apa ini? Aku tak sedang bermimpi, kan?

Dengan gesit, kau menarik tubuhku, membuat kepalaku tenggelam kedalam dadamu yang bidang sepenuhnya.

Kau sadarkan, bahwa kau telah, err, memelukku?

Sadar, kan?

Apa kepalamu tertumbuk batu tadi? Atau ada urat sarafmu yang putus?

Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.

Aku tak bisa berkutik, bukan, tak mau berkutik, hanya membiarkan setiap detik berlalu dengan nyaman, tetap seperti ini.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai wangi tubuhmu, rasanya benar-benar nyaman, melebihi apapun.

Mataku telah terpejam cukup lama, hidungku tetap menghirup setiap aroma yang kau pancarkan dari tubuhmu, kali ini jatungku serasa menari-menari tak karuan karena mendengar detakan jantungmu yang menggebu.

Dan, sungguh, tak ada niat sedikit pun bagiku untuk menangis, lagi. Apalagi dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Perasaan gelisah dan kesal itu hilang begitu saja seiring dengan melelehnya air mata yang tertahan cukup lama tadi, lenyap.

Kenapa?

Aku menjadi begitu, lemah?

Bukannya aku tak suka dianggap lemah?

Lalu, kenapa sekarang aku malah menunjukkan kelemahanku begitu saja?

Kenapa harus sekarang?

Kenapa kau harus memelukku?

Apa artiku sebenarnya bagimu?

Apa?

Ingin rasanya aku bertanya padamu detik ini juga, namun, bibirku serasa terkunci rapat, tetap larut dalam keheningan yang menusuk ini.

"Kau menangis? Sungguh bukan pria."

BRUK

Perasaanku meledak, aku tak dapat menahannya lagi, gembok di bibirku seakan terbuka begitu saja, air mataku mengalir lebih deras, dan dorongan keras itu telah membuatmu terperosok jatuh ke lantai, namun tak ada erangan sakit sedikitipun diruangan itu.

Nafasku masih memburu, susah mati aku menahan tangis yang terus-terusan membanjiri mataku ini, bahkan kacamataku pun sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakannya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku kembali memperbaiki letak kacamataku, lalu memandang dingin kearahmu, yang berusaha keras untuk berdiri.

Tubuh yang penuh luka itu kembali merasakan sakit lagi, itu karena kebodohanmu sendiri.

"Baka! Kau baka!" teriakku kesal, masih dengan tatapan dingin itu.

Kau tak berujar apapun, bahkan wajahmu masih setia menatap ubin-ubin yang bercorak kotak-kotak dibawah, perlahan, dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, kaki yang penuh perban itu kau paksakan berjalan, melangkah mendekatiku.

Aku masih bergumam gaje, mengeluarkan segala kekesalanku padamu, baka.

Sampai kapan kau akan berkata 'bukan pria' seperti itu? Menyebalkan. Aku memang bukan pria, baka. Lihat aku baik-baik!

"Eve~" panggilan lembut itu lagi, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, tak ingin melihat wajahmu yang sudah berdiri kokoh didepanku sekarang, dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku memukul-mukul dada bidangmu dengan kedua kepalan tanganku, melampiaskan kekesalanku pada tubuh penuh lukamu itu.

GRESS

Kau mengangkat wajahku dengan satu tangan, membuat mataku memandang langsung kedalam iris birumu itu. Dan tanpa minta izin, kau mencuri ciumanku, melumat bibirku dalam-dalam.

Bodoh, ini hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan padamu, mataku segera terpejam, menikmati setiap sentuhanmu dibibirku. Sedikit demi sedikit, semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Kita masih saling beradu, tak ada yang ingin mengalah duluan, hingga aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan napas, dengan paksa, aku menarik diriku kembali lalu menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kedalam paru-paruku.

Hal itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat saja, kau segera menarik wajahku lagi, dengan gerakan paksa seperti tadi.

"Tunggu," sergahku, membuat rona diwajahmu semakin kontras.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" lanjutku dengan tatapan membunuh, jangan katakan kalau kau tak punya perasaan apapun padaku.

"Apa lagi? Aku sudah bilang, kau sungguh bukan pria."

Bukan pria?

Bilang sekali lagi maka akan kulemparkan kau keluar jendela.

"Ap-"

"Kau memang wanita."

_Speecless. _Entah yang keberapa kalinya dalam sehari ini.

Aku mematung untuk beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum kearahmu, semanis mungkin, membalas senyum yang juga kau tunjukkan padaku tadi.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, aku kembali menarikmu, saling mendekap satu sama lain, dalam ciuman yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tak perlu ungkapan apapun lagi, ciuman ini sudah menjadi barang bukti yang cukup kuat, tanda bahwa mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku.

Selamat, kau berhasil mengubah presepsiku, hari ini seharusnya adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan selama-lamanya, tapi berkat kau, aku membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, keadaannya berbalik.

Karena pria bodoh yang kucintai, Elfman Strauss.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sepasang kekasih itu masih sibuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, kekehan geli dari balik pintu kayu itu mulai menggema, dengan volume yang berangsur-angsur membesar, pria itu masih memegangi perutnya yang mulai keram, karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya daritadi, hal itu membuat gadis cantik disampingnya segera menyeretnya pergi, menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Bixlow." ancam gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Oke~ jangan marah-marah begitu." pria yang dipanggil Bixlow itu bersusah payah menahan tawanya, lalu saat berhasil sepenuhnya berhenti, dia mengusap pelan perutnya yang mulai keram, lagi.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya pria itu, sambil tetap berjalan beriringan dengan gadisnya, menyusuri koridor yang sepi itu.

"Hmm, entahlah. Mira-nee masih bersama Laxus, aku tak ingin mengganggu mereka. Elfman-niichan juga, yah, kau tahulah, tadi. Jadi, bag- Eh, bukankah itu, Levi?" perhatian gadis bermata biru itu segera teralihkan ke ujung koridor, mengarah kepada gadis mungil berambut biru itu.

"Ah! Levi~" teriak Lisanna, sambil mengejar langkah Levi.

"Lisanna? Bagaimana keadaanmu, mengapa kau tak beristirahat? Bukankah kau terluka?" gadis itu berhrnti melangkah, lalu memandang Lisanna dengan heran.

Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang sudah sekarat satu jam yang lalu itu bisa berdiri dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum yang mengembang indah dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah sembuh, tenang saja."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu." mereka berdua memerkan senyum terbaik mereka.

"Apa Elfman sudah sadar?" tanya Levi, lagi.

"Dia sudah jauh lebih baik, berkat Eve. Oh, dan tentu saja berkat Wendy dan Porlyusica juga."

"Ah, syukurlah. Aku sangat panik tadi. Kalau begitu, aku ke perpustakaan dulu." gadis itu pun melangkah riang, kembali menuju tempat kesukaannya itu, yang bisa membuatnya betah berjam-jam disana.

Dia membuka pintu kayu jati yang tingginya lima kali tinggi badannya itu dengan pelan, lalu melangkah masuk dengan ragu.

Dalam hati dia begumam, 'Semoga masih ada.' langkah pelannya terhenti, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu panik dan tergesa-gesa, dia berjalan mondar-mandir, mencari sesuatu yang, mungkin sangat penting baginya.

Beberapa kali dia mendengus kesal, dan akhirnya terduduk lesu di kursi panjang itu.

BRAK BRUK BROK

Suara gaduh itu membuat mata bulatnya melebar, kaki kecilnya kembali melangkah pergi, menuju sumber suara itu. Setelah melihat penyebab dari kegaduhan tadi, gadis itu pun tersenyum manis, memamerkan deretan giginya yang tertata rapi.

Sementara itu, diluar jendela Elfman, dua pasang mata telah asyik bercengkrama, membicarakan pemandangan didalam sana, sang pria yang sudah berusia lanjut itu tertawa kaku mendengar pengakuan dari gadis manis dihadapannya, mata polos dari gadis berambut pirang itu membuat naluri pria tua itu bangkit, semangat mudanya kembali terbakar.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, master."

Bibir gadis itu tertarik keatas, membentuk seulas senyum yang benar-benar tulus, sama tulusnya dengan senyum orang dihadapannya.

Pukul 8 malam.

4 jam sebelum hari paling bersejarah bagi guild terhebat di Fiore itu, Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Ah, selesai juga, maafkan kejelekan cerita saya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.**

**Nggak romantis? Nggak bagus? Nggak enak? Nggak suka? Silahkan di curahkan pada kolom RIVIEW dibawah ini yaa :)**

**Pokoknya RIVIEW aja, nggak usah malu-malu, hehe. :)**

**Tapi ini belum tamat looh, masih ada lanjutannya lagi, hohoho.**

**Tenang aja, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi kok, segera saya tamatin, tapi sesudah saya HIATUS yaa :)**

**Dengan ter-updatenya chapter 6 ini, saya resmi HIATUS beberapa minggu, paling lama sebulan kok :)**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya yaa, jangan tinggalin fic saya yang belum ending ini, hoho**

**Bocoran, chapter depan GaLe looh XD**

**Bagi para readers yang suka sama pairing ini, baca chapter depannya yaa :)**

**Makasih buat semua readers yang masih setia temenin saya sampai chapter 6 ini, di RIVIEW yaaa =)**

**Arigatou.**


	7. Levy McGarden

**Fuh, gomenne baru update ^^**

**maaf ya, disekolah lagi sibuk banget, sumpah, sekali lagi maaf ya :)**

**Oke, nggak usah berlama-lama, langsung aja,**

**Happy reading minna, **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1 : Levy McGarden**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : Gajeel&Levy**

**Maaf kalau jelek yaa :)**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

* * *

**LEVY'S POV**

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata tinggi badanku ini bisa menghambat hobi abadiku, menyebalkan.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menyesali ke-imutanku ini. Seandainya aku tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi lagi, sedikit saja, maka aku tak perlu susah payah seperti ini demi menjangkau buku bersampul merah itu.

"Huh, kenapa tangganya tidak dibuat lebih tinggi lagi sih, menyusahkan saja." omelku kesal, entah pada siapa, sebab tak ada seorang pun disini selain aku. Anggap saja omelanku itu tertuju pada tangga nakal diujung sana, yang masih setia menerima setiap tatapan sinisku.

Aaargh, tapi aku benar-benar ingin membaca buku itu, sungguh menyebalkan. Kupandangi lagi tangga itu dengan jengkel, lalu kembali menaikinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, kalau masih gagal juga, besok tangga ini sudah kupecat untuk selama-lamanya.

Oke, tarik napas, busungkan dada, pegangan, jinjit, angkat tangan setinggi-tingginya, dan hap. Jemari-jemari mungilku masih merenggang sekuat mungkin, berusaha keras meraih buku merah itu, ayolah.

Tinggi, lagi, tinggi, hampir, sedikit lagi, ah, ayolah Levy, menyentuhnya dengan ujung kuku pun kau tak bisa, tak ada harapan, selamat tinggal buku yang belum sempat ku baca. Dan selamat tinggal tangga yang kurang berjasa.

Akhirnya aku berbalik, menuruni tangga pendek itu lagi dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, memandang buku bersampul merah itu dengan sendu. Huaaa~ kenapa buku itu malah terlihat semakin indah dari sini, seolah tertimpa cahaya yang berkelap-kelip warna-warni, siapa saja tolong aku~

Huh, bagaimana ini? Aku sungguh ingin membaca buku itu, kalau tidak kubaca hari ini juga, aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur nanti malam, ah, gawat. Aku berjalan bolak-balik didepan rak buku raksasa itu, entah mengapa aku tak bisa duduk dengan tenang sekarang, perasaanku terus berkecamuk, apa aku hancurkan saja rak bagian bawahnya agar bisa menggapai buku itu? Ah, tidak, tidak boleh.

"Tapi, bagaimana? Siapa yang bisa meno-"

Tunggu, aku memotong ucapanku sendiri, lalu tersenyum lebar sambil menjentikkan jariku, "Ah, kenapa aku tak terpikir sejak tadi, Gajeel!" ucapku histeris, membuat senyumku semakin mengembang.

Aku yakin, kau pasti akan membantuku.

Aku memandang buku penuh godaan itu dengan lembut, tunggu saja, aku akan segera membacamu, jangan kemana-mana.

Dan dengan penuh semangat, aku melangkahkan kaki menjauhi perpustakaan, segera mencari sosok pria yang akan menjadi malaikat penolongku, bukan, harus menjadi malaikat penolongku, karena entah mengapa, rasanya hanya kau yang bisa menolongku saat ini, jangan tanya mengapa, aku sudah bilang entah mengapa, bukan?

Kaki mungilku masih bergema sepanjang koridor yang sunyi ini, memang, hanya aku lah penunggu setia dari perpustakaan itu, meski terkadang para mage lain juga berdatangan kesana, namun hari ini, perpustakaan belum disentuh oleh orang lain selain aku, mungkin sedang terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan diluar sini.

Aku segera menuju aula Fairy Tail, namun langkahku terhenti dengan sendirinya saat melewati bar, melihat sekumpulan gadis disana membuat perhatianku tertuju pada mereka, sebaiknya kutanyakan pada mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Apa ada yang melihat Gajeel?" tanyaku cepat, sebelum perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh sesuatu.

"Dia pasti sedang sibuk membereskan aula sekarang." jawab Lucy.

Apa? Membersihkan? Tidak mungkin.

"Ini perintah Erza, percayalah." ujar Cana, sambil mendorong pelan bir yang sejak tadi setia menemaninya.

Oke, kalau itu sudah menyangkut Erza, mungkin saja. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Ah, lebih baik aku menunggunya disini, lumayan bisa berkumpul bersama dengan yang lain. Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Lu-chan.

"Ohiya, aku selalu merasa Levy dan Gajeel itu cocok." ungkap Mira, dengan wajah tak berdosa andalannya.

Aku segera menyangkal tuduhan asal Mira, namun bukannya tertolong, keselamatanku malah makin terancam dengan tatapan tak percaya yang dilayangkan mereka untukku. Ah, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?

Ingin rasanya aku memakai sihirku untuk membuat mereka bungkam dan mendengarkan seluruh penjelasanku, namun entah mengapa, saat ini, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Setiap sergahan yang aku ucapkan selalu dipotong dengan seenaknya oleh mereka, tak peduli siapapun. Dan akhirnya, aku hanya terdiam, masih sambil terus-terusan menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul dengan sendirinya diwajahku.

"Juvia tidak menyangka Levy mencintai Gajeel."

Hei, ada apa dengan gadis hujan itu? Mengapa dia juga ikut merunyamkan keadaan? Cukup.

Aku segera membuka mulut, berusaha meluruskan arah pembicaraan kejalan yang seharusnya. Namun, lagi-lagi, ucapanku dipotong dengan sempurna, kali ini giliran sang titania kita.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mencarinya?"

DOR

Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu mencarimu? Kenapa hanya kau yang terlintas dipikiranku disaat aku sedang butuh bantuan, contohnya saja seperti sekarang, kenapa harus kau yang kupilih untuk membantuku? Kenapa bukan Jet atau Droy yang tinggi badannya masih jauh diatasku, kenapa kau?

Aku jadi ikut berpikir, yang dikatakan Erza memang benar, mengapa harus kau? Sambil memainkan ujung jariku dengan gugup, aku tak henti-hentinya memikirkan alasan-alasan yang memungkinkan bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya menyangkal tuduhan Erza dengan telak, ayolah Levy.

Apa tak ada satu hal didunia ini yang bisa menjadi alasanku? Pasti ada, bukan? Ayo, temukan satu dan ucapkan itu dengan lantang, cari. Oke, pikirkan kau, lalu aku, dan akhirnya, sesuatu yang membuat aku dan kau terhubung, apa? Apa karena kau Dragon Slayer? Bukan. Karena kau anggota Fairy Tail? Bukan juga. Karena apa ya? Karena kau ramah dan penolong? Sangat tidak tepat. Lalu apa? Ada apa antara aku dan kau? Hanya teman, bukan? Benar, kami hanya teman, tidak lebih.

"Sudahlah Levy, tak apa, kita kan sama-sama wanita." Lu-chan mencoba menghiburku.

Sungguh, aku harap ada buku yang bisa membantuku menghadapi gadis-gadis seperti mereka diperpustakaan, aku harus segera membacanya. Ini darurat.

Namun, Lu-chan memang benar, kita adalah sesama wanita, lalu? Apa aku harus menerima segala tuduhan mereka dengan lapang dada dan ikhlas? Ataukah mereka yang harus mendengar segala penyangkalanku dan menerima kenyataan bahwa memang tak ada apapun antara aku dan kau? Yang mana? Ah, aku tak suka keduanya.

"Iya, jujurlah pada kami, tak ada yang akan membocorkannya." ucap gadis berambut coklat itu dengan riang, nampak mendukung pernyataan Lu-chan tadi.

Sementara aku? Tak ada yang dapat kuperbuat sekarang, aku sudah pasrah. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari segala tuduhan sekarang, selain itu, tak ada jalan keluar apapun lagi.

"Huh, aku sungguh bosan."

Akhirnya, sang penyelamatku datang, arigatou Kami-sama. Aku masih menatap Eve dengan girang, namun dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku, bahkan tak menyadari senyum kepuasanku. Ah, aku tak peduli dia menyadarinya atau tidak, yang penting, aku selamat dari segala tuduhan-tuduhan menjebak mereka.

Akhirnya, pokok perbincangan berbalik kearah yang seharusnya, Eve kau benar-benar penolongku, setelah ini aku akan berterimakasih padamu, sungguh.

Tak lama setelah Eve datang, Wendy dan Carla juga ikut meramaikan suasana disini, sungguh menyenangkan bisa berkumpul dengan para gadis seperti ini, benar-benar momen langka.

Sebaiknya aku tidak berbicara dulu sekarang, aku takut topik tak menyenangkan tadi kembali diperbincangkan.

Tapi, melihat wajah-wajah mage wanita Fairy Tail sekarang membuatku merasa hidup, ternyata memang benar, mage Fairy Tail adalah orang-orang terpilih, semua sifat dan sihirnya berbeda-beda, keren.

Lu-chan benar, seandainya saja ada Laki, Bisca, Lisanna dan Kinana, kita sudah lengkap, cukup untuk membentuk darma wanita Fairy Tail.

"Yah, jarang sekali kita berkumpul bersama seperti ini." Bisca ikut masuk kedalam perbincangan kami dan duduk tepat disamping Wendy.

Kami menganggguk setuju.

"Ohiya, aku tadi mendengar teriakan Levy, sepertinya kalian membicarakan hal yang seru?"

Oh, tidak. Aku tarik gelar penyelamat darimu Eve.

Ini gawat, kenapa hal itu malah diungkit lagi? Oh kami-sama, jangan biarkan aku mematung untuk yang kedua kalinya, hentikan semua penindasan ini. Aku masih diam, tak berniat untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun, bagaimana pun, aku memang tak setuju hal tadi kembali diungkit-ungkit.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Lu-chan dengan santainya mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, mengenai aku dan, kau. Hei, ayolah sampai kapan kalian betah membahas masalah yang, aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti? Aku melirik kesal kearah Lu-chan sementara dia hanya memasang wajah menggodanya, sungguh, teman macam apa dia?

"Lihat wajahmu sayang, kau pasti sangat menyukainya." Bisca menatapku sambil tersenyum geli.

Oh, yeah. Memangnya wajahku semerah apa? Dan, apa hubungannya wajah yang merona dengan, suka? Wajahku merah karena malu, ingat, malu karena harus menanggung segala tuduhan senonoh mereka, dan, yah, mungkin sedikit juga karena kau.

Setelah sibuk menggubrisi urusan pribadiku, mereka mengganti topik seenaknya. Fuh, aku memang senang karena penindasan tidak berdasar mereka sudah dihentikan, tapi, apa lagi sekarang? Semua kekonyolan itu sudah menyebar didalam otak mereka, tentang hubunganku dan kau, mereka pikir ada sesuatu antara aku dan kau. Apa memang ada? Entahlah.

Dan, karena pembahasan tentangku telah usai, diskusi kecil ini mulai menjurus kearah yang lebih intens lagi, mengapa jika para gadis berkumpul, hal yang paling sering dan paling lama dibicarakan adalah masalah, pria? Mengapa bukan hal yang lebih menarik lagi? Seperti buku terbitan baru misalnya.

Kini, gadis kecil berambut biru itu sedang berusaha menyangkal tuduhan, tidak tak ada yang menuduhnya, hanya mencurigainya saja, tapi rasanya, Wendy memang hanya kagum saja pada Jellal edolas, tidak lebih. Gadis polos itu terlihat begitu naif, aku jadi tak tega menggosipinya dengan Jellal edolas.

Oke, tinggalkan Wendy, yang ini sepertinya lebih menarik, Erza Scarlet. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata dia mencintai seseorang, siapa dia? Gadis berambut merah itu masih terlihat santai, belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda keanehan. Setelah terungkap bahwa, yang Erza cintai adalah Jellal dibumi, pria yang telah membunuh puluhan orang dan sekarang nampaknya masih mendekam di penjara, aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkannya.

Ini memang sudah lewat tujuh tahun, dan itu berarti, umur Jellal lebih tua tujuh tahun dari kami, tapi, apa mungkin dia bisa berubah? Apa dia bisa kembali menjadi Jellal yang hangat, seperti yang Erza katakan. aku sendiri tak tahu jawabannya, tapi atas nama cinta, aku rasa semua mungkin saja terjadi. Aku kagum pada Erza, seburuk apapun Jellal, sekejam apapun dia, Erza masih bisa tegar dan berucap dengan lantang, mengajak mantan dewan sihir itu untuk kembali kepadanya, kembali seperti Jellal yang dulu. Ah, ini seperti kisah yang pernah kubaca, Romeo dan Juliet, sungguh romantis. Tapi, tentu saja, aku harap akhir dari penantian Erza tidak sia-sia, tidak seperti akhir dari kisah terkenal itu.

Aku tak berkomentar apapun atas pengakuan Erza tadi, namun dalam hati, aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka, semoga mereka berjodoh. Meski aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Jellal, tapi entah mengapa mendengar penjelasan Erza tentang Jellal, cukup untuk membuatku mengenal Jellal. Pria dengan rambut _azure_ dan mata _onyx_, sepertinya dia memang tampan.

Setelah membuat wajah Erza _blushing_ tingkat tinggi, para gadis itu nampak belum puas, mereka mengganti topik ke, seekor _Exceed_ bernama Carla. Sejak dulu, Happy memang selalu memperhatikannya, sejak kepindahan Wendy ke Fairy Tail, dan aku memang sudah mengerti dari sikap dan tingkah laku Happy, bahwa dia memang sungguh terobsesi dengan Carla, dan entah mengapa aku rasa mereka serasi.

Kami memberi tahukan sedikit sisi baik Happy, hanya untuk membuat Carla bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri, memikirkan kedua _Exceed_ itu menjalin sebuah hubungan seperti manusia cukup untuk membuat sudut bibirku melengkung sempurna.

Selesai dengan Carla, penindasan tak berujung ini akhirnya menancap indah pada gadis pirang yang duduk disampingku ini, Lu-chan. Kisah cinta Lu-chan tak kalah menarik dibanding yang lain, apa memang benar ini cinta segitiga? Aku rasa tidak. Jika dihitung, ada lebih dari lima pria yang cukup dekat dengan Lu-chan, tapi tak ada diantara mereka yang bisa memperjelas status Lu-chan saat ini, apalagi, Lu-chan memang belum pernah pacaran, ini wajar saja, dia berasal dari kaum bangsawan, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah.

Aku memandang penuh kecurigaan pada penyihir bintang itu, dia nampak gelagapan dengan tuduhan kami, yah, tak ada yang bisa lolos dari penindasan ini, termasuk kau, Lu-chan. Aku masih terus mencurigainya, pasti ada sesuatu antara dia dan Natsu, aku hanya merasa Lu-chan agak berbeda jika dengan _Dragon Slayer_ itu, dan aku rasa firasatku benar.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, gadis terkuat di Fairy Tail, Erza. Tiba-tiba saja mengaku kalau dia pernah, err, mandi bersama dua pria sekaligus? Bagaimana mungkin? Bagiku, tak ada satupun alasan yang masuk akal yang memungkinkan seorang gadis mandi bersama kedua teman prianya, sekalipun mereka hanya teman.

Erza memasang tampang polos tak berdosa, nyaris menyaingi tatapan malaikat tak berdaya milik Mira. Ah, ayolah Erza, jika Natsu dan Gray menolak mandi, kau cukup mengeluarkan satu pedangmu, dan semuanya akan berakhir damai, tanpa perlu melakukan adegan penuh sensor itu.

Sudahlah, Erza memang orang yang begitu terbuka, bahkan terlalu terbuka. Dia mungkin sudah menganggap Natu dan Gray lebih dari temannya, mungkin mereka sudah seperti saudara baginya. Dan, lagipula, memangnya kenapa kalau Erza mandi bersama mereka? Itu bukan urusanku.

"Sudah pasti itu Natsu." Erza terlihat benar-benar yakin, dan semburat merah diwajah Lu-chan cukup menjadi bukti nyatanya, ah benar, _blushing_ memang tanda cinta. Ah, sudahlah.

Aku kembali menggoda Lu-chan, gadis manis itu semakin gelagapan dan _blushing,_ melihat dari tingkahnya itu, dia tak bisa menyangkal lagi. Sekarang kau tahu kan, rasanya, Lu-chan?

Dan, jika Lu-chan bersama Natsu, itu berarti, Juvia dan Gray adalah pasangan yang serasi, es dan air, sungguh manis. Aku harap mereka bisa segera menyatu.

Kali ini, roda nasib mendatangi gadis berkacamata itu, mantan penolongku tadi. Sungguh lucu, ini baru awal dan Eve sudah nampak gelagapan seperti itu. Pertengkarang Eve dan Erza cukup membuatku terkekeh geli, namun aku juga jadi memikirkan perkataan Erza, mereka akan segera menikah? Benarkah? Saat ditanya, Mira hanya mengutarakan pendapatnya, apapun yang bisa membuat adiknya bahagia, maka itu pantas dia sanggupi.

Wajah merona Eve, disertai kekehan kecil Erza sungguh terlihat syahdu kali ini, nampaknya semua kartu mereka akan dibuka disini, yah, meski kartuku sudah duluan dibuka sih, tak apalah. Aku lalu menoleh kearah ibu satu anak itu, benar yang dikatakan Cana, sekarang Bisca tujuh tahun lebih tua dari kami, tidur panjang kami selama tujuh tahun menjadi hari-hari penuh arti bagi mereka, berbagai peristiwa penting terjadi pada mereka, sayang sekali.

Aku jadi ingat, dulu Bisca mati-matian menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Alzack, dan coba lihat sekarang, ada gadis kecil diantara mereka. Ah, membayangkan aku akan berkeluarga dan punya anak juga seperti Bisca, tunggu, aku membayangkan dengan siapa? Ah, bodoh, jangan pikirkan lagi, aku bisa membuat wajahku lebih menyerupai tomat dibanding tadi, dan itu bisa membuatku mempermalukan diri sendiri, berbahaya.

Setelah Bisca, kali ini Cana lah yang terkena serangan mendadak, wajahnya juga tak beda jauh dengan beberapa gadis sebelumnya, putri dari Gildarts itu mengatakan kalau dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria, yang bahkan namanya pun tak disebutkan, sungguh misterius.

Dan yang terakhir, sang model kita, Mirajane. Sebenarnya, model cantik seperti dia tertarik dengan pria seperti apa? Aku cukup penasaran. Mira hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat ditanya mengenai pria yang, menurut Erza dan Cana, adalah cinta pertama Mira, sejak dulu. Siapa pria beruntung itu?

Kami masih merengek kepada Mira, meminta gadis berambut _silver_ itu agar ikut menuturkan rahasia pribadinya, ayolah. Tak ada satu nama pun yang bisa terucap dari bibirku, aku tak berpikir ada seorang pria dimanapun dia berada yang cukup dekat dengan Mira. Lalu, kejadian mengejutkan pun terjadi, dengan sangat cepat.

Begini, Laxus tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya, dipojok belakang, dan berhasil membuat kami bungkam seribu bahasa. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat berantakan dan, aneh. Dia segera menarik tangan Mira dalam satu gerakan, dan aksinya itu cukup membuat aku dan Lu-chan histeris. Dan yang dapat kulihat, ekspresi gadis lainnya tak jauh berbeda dengan kami, keciali Erza dan Cana, ada yang aneh.

"Laxus tidak akan menyakiti orang yang dia cintai." sungguh, mentra sihir macam apa itu? Mengapa otakku tiba-tiba mengalami _loading_ yang, terlalu lama.

Tunggu, itu berarti, pria yang dikatakan Erza tadi adalah, Laxus? Oh, _cute_, sungguh pasangan yang serasi. Tidak, semua gadis itu memiliki pasangan yang benar-benar serasi dengan mereka, nampaknya mereka benar-benar akan berjodoh, dan yang terberuntung diantara kami adalah Mira, _her happy ending_ baru saja dimulai.

Setelah itu, kami sedikit mengintip Mira, dan pangeran Erza datang untuk menjemputnya, yah, kami juga sedikit mengintip mereka, sungguh adegan yang mengharukan, keduanya berakhir dengan bahagia.

Ah, astaga, hari sudah sore, dan, aku sudah melupakan tujuan utamaku, Gajeel. Kemana _Dragon Slayer _itu pergi? Ah, aku sedang tidak _mood_ bertemu denganmu sekarang, ucapan para mage tadi masih berdengung ditelingaku.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, oke tidak secepat itu kok. Aku hanya berlari kecil, kembali menuju tempat paling menyenangkan bagiku itu. Kemudian, aku memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan buku itu, pemandangan yang tak pernah berubah, warna-warna dari buku, harum lembaran buku baru, dan suasana tenang ini selalu bisa membuatku nyaman berlama-lama disini.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis mungil itu memakai kacamata bacanya, lalu sesaat kemudian, pikirannya larut kedalam setiap kata yang dia baca, konsentrasinya hanya tertuju pada buku tebal dalam genggamannya itu. Bahkan, pria berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kayu itu pun tak cukup ampuh untuk mencuri perhatiannya.

"Ehm." pria bertubuh tegap itu berusaha membuat keberadaannya diakui, namun sayang sekali, gadis itu masih hanyut dalam ilusi dari buku-buku itu.

Raut wajah pria itu berubah drastis, tampang datarnya nampat tak bersahabat. Sementara kucing kecil disampingnya menunjukkan ekspresi geli, dia meledek sang majikan.

Namun, tatapan tajam dari pria itu cukup bisa membuat kucing kecilnya berdahem pelan, menghentikan tawa kecil nya tadi. Pria itu pun menunggu, masih sambil berdiri kaku didepan pintu, menunggu respon dari gadis didalam sana.

"Levy."

* * *

**LEVI'S POV**

Eh, suara itu? Kau? Tidak mungkin.

Mana mungkin kau mau memanggilku seperti itu? Biasanya kau hanya memanggilku dengan ejekan-ejekanmu, pendek lah, udang lah, ah, pokoknya kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan namaku, jadi, itu sudah pasti bukan kau.

Tapi, tunggu, kenapa aku jadi mendengar suaramu? Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba gila hanya karena tidak bisa membaca buku merah tadi? Ah, tidak mungkin, ini pasti hanya halusinasiku saja, aku pasti hanya salah dengar, aku tidak benar-benar gila.

"Dasar, pendek."

Aku segera menoleh, menarik paksa mataku dari deretan huruf yang tersusun rapi diatas lembaran-lembaran buku itu. Dan, hal pertama yang aku dapat saksikan adalah, kau sudah berdiri didepan pintu, dengan tangan didepan dada, dan tatapan menusuk kearahku, hei, apa salahku?

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyaku spontan, dan dari ekspresi kesalmu, terlihat jelas berapa lama kau menungguku didepan sana.

"A-apa sudah lama?" tanyaku ragu, dan nampaknya kau masih kesal padaku, tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda berdamai disana.

"Hm, beberapa menit yang lalu." jawab si kucing hitam itu, ah aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Ayo, masuklah." ajakku, berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin.

Tapi pria dihadapanku itu, masih terlihat ogah-ogahan untuk masuk, kau bahkan tak memandang mataku sejak tadi, menyusahkan saja.

Lily melirikmu sebentar seraya memanggil namamu dengan pelan, "Gajeel."

Namun kau masih tak merespon, pandanganmu masih terarah ketempat lain.

"Nampaknya kalian perlu bicara." ujar Lily dengan pelan, sambil tersenyum kecil kearahku. Perlahan langkah Lily pun menghilang, jauh meninggalkan kita berdua disini.

Uh, suasana menjadi semakin canggung.

Baiklah, cukup sedikit membujuknya saja, aku pasti bisa.

"Gaj-"

"Aku mau tidur." kau melangkah medekat, masih dengan tatapan dingin itu.

"Hei, ayolah Gajeel. Apa kau marah padaku? Hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu?"

"Aku bilang aku mau tidur."

"Tu-"

Hei, ada apa ini?

"G-gajeel?" aku memandangimu dengan bingung, meminta penjelasan dari aksi spontanmu yang menarik tanganku ini, ada apa? Oh tidak, semburat merah itu datang berkunjung lagi.

"Pendek, kau membuatku menunggu diluar dan itu membuatku ngantuk. Jadi, kau harus menemaniku tidur, itu hukumannya."

DEG

Arrgh, kenapa harus menemanimu tidur? Tak adakah hukuman lain. Ah, imajinasiku mulai berkeliaran kemana-mana, dan rona merah itu juga mulai menyapu bersih seluruh wajahku, ah, hentikan.

Tunggu, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu Levy, pasti bukan tidur seperti itu, berpikirlah lebih jernih.

"Menemanimu tidur?!" pekikku, dengan nada yang lebih tinggi lagi.

"Gihihi, kau duduk disini, pendek," kau menggiringku ke kursi yang sejak tadi aku duduki, lalu membuatku duduk kembali disana.

"Dan aku tidur disini."

DEG

Lagi-lagi, kenapa jantungku ini tidak bisa tenang sebentar saja? Ayolah, jangan terus-terusan memompa darah keseluruh wajahku, tenang.

Ini gawat, semakin lama aku semakin tidak tenang, gemuruh jantungku semakin melonjak, aku harap kau tidak mendengarnya. Aku memandangi wajahmu, yang nampaknya sudah terlelap, kedua matamu terpenjam damai, apa tidur di pangkuanku rasanya begitu nyaman?

Aku mengamati wajahmu lekat-lekat, kepalamu masih tersandar dipahaku, ah, kalau begini aku tidak bisa melanjutkan bacaanku dengan tenang.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, pendek."

DEG

Dengan cepat, aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menuju kearah buku dihadapanku itu.

"A-aku tidak memandangmu, Gajeel."

Tak ada balasan, apa sekarang kau sudah benar-benar tidur? Ah, aku sungguh penasaran.

Dengan perlahan, aku kembali melirik kebawah, memastikan keadaanmu.

"Sudah aku bilang, pendek."

Salah besar, kesalahan fatal yang aku lakukan adalah, kembali melihat kearahmu, sementara kau membuka matamu dengan lebar. Ah, bodoh.

Aku pun hanya mendengus kesal, masih sambil berusaha menahan jantungku agar tidak berdetak lebih dari ini.

Baiklah, lebih baik aku memfokuskan diri pada buku ini saja, semoga denyut jantungku berkurang dengan sendirinya, sebab jika terlalu cepat, aku bisa mati saat ini juga. Oke, kurang dari 200 kali permenit, lebih dari itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua buku-buku itu, Levy. Jadi, berhati-hatilah.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis berambut biru itu masih sibuk membaca, cukup lama dia bertahan dengan buku tebal dihadapannya itu, hingga beberapa jam kemudian, dia menyerah, menutup kedua kelopak matanya, dan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai tumpuan ujung dahinya. Sementara wajahnya, dia tenggelamkan ditepi meja. Tanpa dia sadari, wajah manisnya kini hanya berjarak dua jengkal dari wajah pria dipangkuannya itu.

Mereka berdua tertidur dengan lelap, hingga salah satu diantara mereka akhirnya terbangun. Pria bernama Gajeel itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dan pemandangan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah, wajah gadis manis itu, sudut-sudut bibirnya pun tertarik keatas meski kerutan didahinya juga ikut bereaksi.

Sadar sepenuhnya, Gajeel tak juga bangkit dari posisinya, dia tetap membiarkan wajah mereka saling berhadapan, meski dalam arah yang berbeda.

Cukup lama dia memandangi wajah polos tak berdosa itu, lalu dalam sekejap, kecupan kecil mendarat dibibir mungil Levi. Tepat setelahnya, _Dragon Slayer _itu menarik kembali dirinya, kembali duduk dengan posisi yang normal.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, yang, entah mengapa tiba-tiba melakukan aksi nekat itu tadi, dia sendiri sedang bingung atas apa yang dilakukannya. Lalu senyum kecil pun menemani langkah tegasnya, menuju kursi yang berada tepat dihadapan Levy.

* * *

**LEVY'S POV**

"Levy!" suara teriakan itu membuatku tersadar dari alam mimpiku, ada apa?

Aku segera berbalik, membelalakkan mataku selebar mungkin dan memandang penuh tanda tanya kearah gadis pirang itu.

"Ini gawat." sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya cukup bisa membuatku melirik kearah jam dinding raksasa, tepat diatas pintu besar itu.

Apa yang terjadi malam-malam begini? Ini sudah hampir jam 8, dan apa yang membuat Lu-chan sepanik itu?

"Ada apa, Lu-chan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Eve. Kau tau dimana kamar Eve? Kau tinggal seasrama dengannya, kan?"

Aku mengangguk pasti, lalu bangkit dari dudukku, mendekati gadis pirang itu.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu panik?" tanyaku lagi, belum bisa membendung rasa ingin tahuku.

"Elfman dan Lisanna. Mereka terluka, dan, kau tahu, aku pikir Eve harus melihat keadaannya sekarang." jawabnya cepat.

Sedetik kemudian aku kembali mengangguk, "Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya pada Eve. Kau bisa memberitahukan yang lain, beritahu master atau Erza. Elfman ada dimana sekarang?"

"Diruang kesehatan." dia kemudian berlari keluar, aku pun segera mengikuti jejaknya juga, namun,

Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu dipikiranku, kau. Bukankah tadi kau tertidur?

Aku berbalik kearah perpustakaan, sebelum pergi terlalu jauh, sementara langkah kaki Lu-chan masih menggema dikoridor ini. Dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepala ke celah pintu, aku sudah bisa melihat sosokmu. Eh, sejak kapan kau tertidur dikursi itu? Ah, sudahlah yang penting kau masih ada disana, dan masih tertidur dengan nyenyak, aku juga tidak tega membangunkanmu sekarang.

Akhirnya, kupacu lagi kedua kakiku menuju asrama Fairy Tail, dan segera menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Eve, yang tak pernah dikunci itu.

Dengan susah payah, aku berusaha memberitahukan Eve hal yang telah terjadi. Dan, dia nampak sangat khawatir, bahkan dia berlari secepat kilat meninggalkanku dibelakangnya, semoga Elfman baik-baik saja.

Ah, kakiku sudah terasa kaku, berlarian kesana-kemari sungguh menguras energiku dan membuat otot-otot kakiku menegang, ini tidak baik. Aku pun hanya berjalan pelan kearah ruang kesehatan, berharap bisa sampai secepat mungkin.

Dan, tak seperti harapanku, rasanya sudah sangat lama aku berjalan, tapi, kenapa aku belum sampai juga? Ah, aku rasa ruang kesehatan tidak sejauh itu. Aku kemudian mempercepat langkahku, bersegera menuju ruangan diujung pojok sana.

"Ah! Levy~"

Eh, bukankah itu suara Lisanna? Bukankah Lu-chan bilang dia sedang sekarat, lalu, kenapa dia bisa berada disini, sambil berlari riang kearahku?

Aku pun mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Lisanna, dan setelah mengetahui kondisi Elfman yang membaik, sekarang aku sudah bisa tenang.

Karena aku tak ingin mengganggu waktu Eve dan Elfman, lebih baik aku kembali ke perpustakaan saja, sekaligus memastikan, apakah kau masih ada disana atau tidak.

Sesaat setelah sampai, mataku terus bergerak dengan licah, menyusuri setiap sisi dari ruangan itu, mencari sosokmu. Namun nihil, aku tidak menemukanmu dimanapun, tak ada meski aku sudah berjalan mondar-mandir kesana kemari, kau pergi?

Dan akhirnya, aku hanya tertunduk lesu dikursi itu, menyesali keputusanku yang terlalu terburu-buru meninggalkanmu tadi, sebelum sempat berkata apapun padamu.

BRAK BRUK BROK

Eh, suara apa itu? Aku berlari keasal suara bising itu, lalu saat kutemukan, sudut-sudut bibirku kembali melengkung dengan sendrinya.

"Gajeel." panggilku, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam sehari ini, tatapan tajam itu lagi.

"Dari mana saja kau, pendek?" ucapmu, sambil berusaha menyusun kembali setiap buku yang berserakan dilantai, kedua matamu itu masih sempat menatapku beberapa detik dahulu sebelum kembali fokus pada buku-buku itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Itu, tadi Lu-chan datang dan mengatakan kalau Elfman dan Lisanna terluka, jadi aku bu-"

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Uh, sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian begitu pada orang-orang guild. Sudah kuduga, kau adalah orang baik, Gajeel. Kau hanya malu saja menunjukkannya pada semua orang.

"Mereka sudah baikan, tenang saja." aku tersenyum lembut kearahmu, berusaha membuatmu kembali tenang.

Tak ada respon, kau kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku itu.

"Ah, Gajeel!" aku menyeru senang, baru teringat akan sesuatu hal yang penting.

Kau menatapku bingung, menghentikan aktivitasmu sejenak.

"Ikut aku, tinggalkan saja buku-bukunya disana, nanti saja membereskannya. Ini penting." aku segera menyeretmu berlalu dari sana, dan anehnya kau tak memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Ah, masih ada." ucapku girang, disusul dengan tatapan bingungmu.

"Itu! Tolong ambilkan buku yang bersampul merah tua itu." aku menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang berdiri kokoh diatas rak buku itu dengan semangat.

"Jadi itu alasan kau mencariku?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, lalu memasang senyum terindahku, ayolah.

"Gihihi, kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya sendiri?"

Hei, mau mengajakku bertengkar? Baiklah.

"Apa? Apa alasannya masih kurang jelas lagi, Gajeel Redfox?!" ucapku kesal.

Kau kembali tertawa, kekehan khas itu lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak, Levy Redfox?"

DEG

Ah, aku tak sanggup berkata apapun sekarang. Apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi? Tidak, tidak, aku pasti salah dengar. Anggap saja aku salah dengar, oke. Kau tak mengatakan apapun, dan wajahku tak mengeluarkan semburat merah apapun.

"A-aku tidak akan memaksamu, ya sudah sana. Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya!" bentakku, sambil mendorong kasar tubuhmu, agar tidak menghalangi jalanku.

Huh, menyebalkan.

Aku kembali menaiki tangga itu, semoga dalam beberapa jam ini, tubuhku bisa bertambah tinggi, setidaknya untuk menggapai buku itu.

Oke, tarik napas, Levy. Bersiaplah.

"Levy." aku berbalik, kembali memandang pria yang memanggilku tadi.

Dan, tanpa disangka-sangka, kau mengecup bibirku, awalnya aku tersentak tapi akhirnya aku bisa menguasai diri, aku tak tahu berapa lama kami berciuman, intinya, aku merasa ciuman itu sangat lembut dan hangat.

Dan saat kau melepaskan ciumanmu, dan mata kita saling bertemu, aku berani taruhan, wajahku pasti sudah berkali-kali lebih merah dibanding sebelumnya.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan, rasanya mencium orang yang lebih pendek darimu."

Uh, sungguh, kau menyinggungku?

"Aku sudah tahu, beruntung aku tidak akan merasakannya untuk kedua kalinya." ucapku riang, dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajahku, membuat seulas senyum juga terukir diwajahmu.

Dan dalam satu gerakan, kau menggendongku turun, persis seperti kejadian di pulau Tenroujima dulu, benar-benar memalukan.

Baru saja aku hendak memberontak agar kau segera menurunkanku, namun tangan kekarmu telah meletakkan kembali kakiku ditanah, kembali berdiri tegap tepat dihadapanmu.

"Yah, sebenarnya, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk." ucapmu, dengan iringan kekehan khas itu lagi.

"Apalagi jika aku orangnya." ucapku pelan dengan tawa kecil diujungnya, sebenarnya malu juga mengatakan hal se-narsis itu, tapi, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Lagipula, apa salahnya mengatakan kebenaran itu padamu, kau pasti mencintaiku juga kan, Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Kedua pasang mata itu masih saling beradu, lengkap dengan senyum indah diwajah masing-masing. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka sudah tidak menjadi halangan lagi, pria berambut acak-acakan itu membungkukkan badannya perlahan, dan merengkuh wajah gadis dihadapannya itu. Dalam beberapa detik, jarak antara mereka mulai menipis, hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu lagi, menikmati setiap sensasi yang mereka rasakan.

Kebisuan diruangan itu menjadi saksi atas penyatuan cinta mereka, jejeran buku mengamati mereka dalam diam, bahkan jutaan partikel-partikel debu disekitar mereka hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan pasrah, tak ada yang berani mengintrupsi mereka.

Dan, lagi-lagi, sepasang mata hijau dibalik pintu menjadi penonton setia mereka, sebab pria tua disebelahnya sudah memalingkan wajahnya sejak tadi. Gadis itu terkekeh kecil, tapi tak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun, wajah pucatnya terlihat sedikit samar, dan perlahan dia mengiyakan ajakan kakek tua disampingnya, untuk segera berlalu dari sana.

"Sudah hampir saatnya." bisik gadis itu, begitu sampai di ruangan si kakek.

Kakek itu pun mengangguk maklum, dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau begitu bersemangat, master."

Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil, kebahagiaannya saat ini sungguh sulit untuk dilukiskan dengan apapun.

Dentingan jam kembali membahana, menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Itu berarti, tinggal 3 jam lagi.

Kedua makhluk itu tertawa bersama, dengan diam-diam tentunya, agar tak ada yang menyadari kelakuan gaje mereka.

Tujuan mereka?

Hanya satu, Fairy Tail saja.

* * *

**Huaaa~ Gaje tingkat dewa! Maaf kan sayaa :'(**

**Makasih sudah bertahan sampai akhir, tolong diRIVIEW yaaa ^^**

**Ohiya, terimakasih kepada ROX289 yang telah menyemangati dan menagih chapter ini setiap saat :) Tanpa kamu, chapter ini tidak akan di-update minggu malam begini, ini demi menepati janji saya, hoho**

**Oke, akhir kata, RIVIEW yaaaa**

**Arigatou.**


End file.
